Red X
by DannyRaven Lover
Summary: What if Danny was Red X and became a cold blooded assassin? What if he gave up on being a hero and on life after he couldn't save his family and friends? Will the Titans bring him back into being a hero or is he gone for good? (new, new chapter 27 for all the people wanting to adopt or rewrite
1. Prologue

What if Danny was Red X and became a cold blooded assassin? What if he gave up on being a hero and on life after he couldn't save his family and friends? Will the Titans bring him back into being a hero or is he gone for good?

**Red X**

Prologue

(Danny/Red X)

My name was Daniel Jack Fenton but I gave up that name when everything in my life literally blew up in my face. I lost everyone I ever cared about die in front of my eyes knowing that I could do nothing to save them. I failed them all Danni, Sam, Tucker, Mom, Dad, Jazz, and Mr. Lancer and I knew whatever I did I could never make-up for this, I killed them. No the future me killed them, but is there any difference? No there wasn't, and at that point I realized that if Dan wanted me to become a killer I would, my first victim would be him. After killing Dan I realized that I gained all of his powers almost quadrupled mine and giving me a lot more tricks and powers. Enough to be feared for the rest of my life.

It's been two years since that day and I've become the most powerful ghost in all existence and the most feared assassin in the human world. I haven't gone ghost in a year and a half but my powers still grow making the ghost who bug me keep a wide berth from me. I'm still able to use my ghost powers even if i'm in my human form which is very useful for getaways or stealing things from superhero's. I've recently stole a suit from the local superhero Robin of the Teen Titans in Jump city and I plan on using the suit.


	2. Titans meet Red X again!

**Hey everyone! I got this idea from DannysaysRAWR. I don't own anything! Sorry for not saying that in the prologue but I forgot about it and I don't know how to change it. Warning I suck at doing third person so the beginning will be bad sorry.**

**Red X **

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person**

A dark figure open a heavily armored door to peer inside for any threats before running into the dark black room with only the open door for light. Seconds after leaving the door a muscular looking person grabbed both ends of the door opening them all the way to reveal the Teen Titans. As soon as they were in the building Robin gave the hand signal to advance after the thief which everyone did with Beast Boy lagging in the back. "PHHH" could only be heard as a cord with a red X on the end shot up the elevator shaft carrying the black figure with it. Below on top of the elevator stood four of the titans, as Raven used her magic to forcibly make the elevator go up Beast Boy entered the open shaft falling a little bit before turning into a bat and flying after the others. The dark figure knelt at a laser censored door way and put a round device on the floor which produced a mirror reflecting the rays away so he could pass through safely, followed closely by the Titans. Unluckily Cyborg knocked a couple of mirrors off the door causing the alarms to go off and making Beast Boy convert to a mouse form to fit through the sensors without getting hit.

The dark figure paused for a second only to break the alarm controls on the wall making the alarm turn off. The chase continued as the Titans were lead to the warehouse section of the building. Everyone stopped and looked at the criminal in the now better light only to have Starfire gasp. The thief was Red X.

**Red X**

This is not going well, I thought as I turned around to face the titans only to see shocked faces on all the titans.

"Red X? I thought Robin was Red X?" The annoying green twerp said looking at Robin. "Better not use ghost powers against them" I thought bitterly "don't want to give myself away."

"Think again," I said before I fired off a couple of exploding X's.

"Titans Go!" I heard robin yell their childish battle cry as they ran around, only Raven stood her ground and put up one of her black shield to protect herself from the explosions. As she lowered her shield I charged at her and jumped in the air aiming a kick at her, she saw me coming so she put up another of her shields but I used one of this suits many ability's and teleported behind her. Kneeling on the ground I swept my legs and knocked her to the ground, I pulled out a shuriken I planned on killing her with but that Starfire blasted it out of my hand before I could. I looked over at her as she flew at me firing off star bolts making me dodge until I hit the wall and jumped back at her surprising. I thought of my plan in mid-air and used Starfire back as a springboard, giving her a hard kick too.

I started jumping from one metal roof beam from the other with the now recovered Starfire flying after me and firing every now and again. "Too easy," I thought as I turned around in mid-flight and fired off some red energy to the metal beams the Starfire was passing through shocking her, and making her fall to the floor. I turned around to see Beast Boy in a pterodactyl form charge at me then turn into a giant green gorilla with his mouth wide open. I took advantage of that and stuffed a giant red X in his mouth not allowing him to close his mouth on me. He tried everything to get it out his only solution was to become a hippo and open his mouth wide enough to get it out, but his plan backfired as now he was too big to balance on the small beam causing him to only hold on by his front legs that soon gave out. I chuckled in my head as I landed a distance in front of him as he landed on some crates destroying them completely. Now the next titan, I thought as Cyborg charged me. I lifted my hand palm facing him as I fired off a sticky X which stopped right in front of him and the points shot out and stuck to the crates on either side of him. The X then snapped back bringing the crates with them colliding with cyborg. Just then Beast Boy turned back to normal and Starfire flew just a few feet in front of him, I turned to my left and saw Raven floating there I heard the boards in front of me move and saw Cyborg start to stand up. He flicked a board off his shoulder and turn his hand into a cannon.

"Come on kids X marks the spot," I said pointing to the X on my chest knowing that would infuriate them. And I was right just as Cyborg shot at me I jumped and landed on the black magic covered crate which Raven was about to through at me. I dodged Starfire star bolt attack in mid-air landing into a perfect crouch right in front of an angry green gorilla. "Crap," I thought as I teleported out of reach of the gorilla and the now broken cement. I could see the confused look on all of their faces as I turned up behind them on a crate only to have Robin tackle me by surprise and knock me off the crate. I fought him as we rolled on the ground knocking him off of me I jumped and landed a couple of feet away from him both of us in a crouch. I could tell Robin was angry by my appearance it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out by the way he clenched his teeth. He pulled out a bird-a-rang and threw it at me with full force. Good thing my instinct told me to teleport because if not I would now have a bird-a-rang stuck in my mask. He caught the device again and stood up oblivious to me standing right behind him. I threw a punch only to have Robin dodge it by pure luck; he then caught my hand between his legs and threw me over him. Carried by my the momentum I did a neat flip landing on my feet in front of the Boy Wonder, I barely landed when Robin started launching punches at me which I quickly evaded, and grabbed his arm I pushed myself into the air and him onto the ground. From the air I moved into a kicking position and came down on Robin's chest only to find he caught my foot in his hands. I couldn't get free of his grasp so I had no say in him throwing me into a wall of crates making a flash of pain erupt in my back, ignoring the pain I focused on Robin now holding my mask with a vice like grip.

"Who are you?" Robin asked with a demanding but curious voice, I thought it be fun to mess with him so I said,

"If I'd wanted you to know that, do you think I'd be wearing a mask?" I grabbed his arm making him scream out in pain as electricity passed through him. With my other hand I formed a fist and punched him into a stack of crates. The rest of the titans charged me as soon as they saw their leader down. Cyborg and Raven prepared to fire at me but I shot a red X at them connecting their powers so they hit each other and not me.

"Looks like you got your wires crossed," I said making a joke out of them screaming in pain in front of me. But as soon as I finished the joke Star bolts started to rain down on me, causing me to jump back and perform multiple flips in order to avoid all of them. I raised both my hands and shot a giant X at her making her fly into the wall and get stuck there by the X. I Jumped over there and held her chin with one finger and said the thing that I know would bug the titans most of all

"You know cutie; the only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out on a ghhhh!" I said because of a surprise beam the hit me that Starfire shot out of her eyes. I slammed into some crated and fell to the floor. "Dam! I'm going way too easy on them!" I muttered to myself before getting up and seeing Beast Boy running at me then turning into a green bear. I slammed my palm into the ground making a Red X appear on the ground, right where there was red the ground opened up and swallowed Beast Boy. I looked down at the falling Beast Boy and said,

"Watch your step," and jumped over the now giant hole in the ground. I walked over to the groaning Boy Wonder and put my foot on his chest and rolled him off of the gun that I was going to steal in the first place. "now that I have this is can go," I thought as I jumped over Robin and started making my get away, unfortunately Robin decided to get up and chase me. I looked back to hear Robin make some threats,

"I won't let you get away with Ahhh!" I cut him off by throwing stings, tying his feet together making him fall flat on his face.

"Better luck next time kid," I said doing a fancy western gun spin before putting the gun on my belt, "and thanks for the suit." I pressed a button on the belt which was supposed to teleport me out of here but when I pressed it started to teleport me but stopped. "Come on! Come on!" I said pressing the button again as Robin broke free, "Great." I did the only thing I could do without using my powers I ran. As I jumped out of the roof sunlight Robin followed me every step of the way. I smashed my fist against the device again making it work, I looked back to see robin dive at me. I jumped just in time to avoid Robin and off the roof,

"Catch you later," I turned back to him in mid-flight and gave him a mock solute before teleporting out of here.

**Robin**

I looked at the now empty space that Red X once occupied to focused on who he was and where he went to notice Starfire next to me before she started poking me.

"Ahhh! Ohm! Hey Star, Oww!" I said before grabbing her hand to make her stop poking me, "that hurts,"

"Then you are not a hologram?" she said with big eyes.

"No," I said with an angry expression on my face. She started poking me again and at the same time said,

"The last time we faced the Red X, he was you in disguise and you were not really there."

"Starfire cut it out!" I cried at her knocking her off of me.

"He is not a hologram!" she said happily putting up a finger.

"He could still be a robot!" BB said with an angry look on his face, "Check him for batteries." With that CY put on a rubber glove and stuck a finger at me. I freaked at that,

"Wait! Please it wasn't me! I promise," I said getting into a straight position and putting up my hand in the air and the other over my heart, "it wasn't me," the others nodded at each other. I turned around at the place that Red X was, "Red X was a mistake, a mistake I won't ever make again," we went back to the tower and I walked straight to the vault room without talking to my team and looked at the now empty vault that use to contain Red X.

"It's my job to stop him,"

**Raven**

"I can't believe Red X is back," as I watched Cyborg freak out over him. Suddenly Beast Boy came over with a board and started to spin it only to stop it and show us it filled with ridicules ideas of who Red X might be.

"Ok if he's not Robins evil twin he's obviously a bionic monkey fused with Robins DNA," I looked over at Star to see the same expression as me so I lifted my hand and used my magic to make the board spin around sending Beast Boy flying.

"Face it Red X could be anyone, anyone smart enough to find the suit and dumb enough to take it for a joy ride," I said stating down facts.

"And when Robin returns he will help us discover who," Star said as usual over optimistic.

"It doesn't matter, I created Red X. every system, every weapon, whoevers inside that suit he's my responsibility." Robin said walking past us and heading to the computer.

"Well if we're going to catch him you'll at least need to know what he's after," CY said making a good point.

"I already know what he's after Xenothium, the fuel that powers the suit" He said bring it up on the monitor.

"No!" I said and everyone else but BB who stomped away angry because he didn't know what it was.

"Xenothium! You powered the suit with Xenothium! Are you crazy man? That stuff is dangerous! And unstable! Tell me you were not stupid enough to go messing with it?" CY was really letting him have it but he deserves it I thought looking at the two. Robin released a breath he was holding before he replied

"Like I said it was a mistake," he said before moving back to the computer, "the scanner ray that Red X stole will locate any Xenothium in a ten mile radius."

"So we must locate it first," star said trying to even with Robin. I looked over to CY as he started doing something on the computer,

"X isn't the only one with a scanner; I'm downloading the molecular signature and transmitting to your communicators.

"Thanks but I won't need it," I turned to see Robin walk out of the Ops centre.

"How are you going to find the Xenothium without a scanner?" CY shot back at him.

"The same way I found it the first time," Robin said just as the op doors closed behind him.


	3. I become a hero for a while

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything but my ideas! every character and episode belongs to those big animation company's not me!**

**Red X **

**Chapter 2**

**Red X**

The Xenothium gun lead me to Technology Company on the edge of town and once I did a check on the building I found out that the security devices are the highest end in order to stop anything or anyone trying to get in. I knew how to get in all I needed was Robin to help me with that, all I had to do is wait for him and his team to show.

As soon as the titans made it to the building I set my plan in motion and waited for the best time to reveal myself to them. Robin was looking over the city as Beast Boy appeared in owl form and changed back before saying "so your pretty much kicking yourself for not getting rid of that Fed X suit Hu?" he said trying to be funny but Robin looked like he was about to hit him, "well forget I said anything."

"I couldn't destroy it; the Xenothium power core is too dangerous to dispose of. It was supposed to stay locked away." Just as he finished Raven appeared out of the ground using her magic.

"No sign of Red X," she said pulling down her hood totally unaware of me hiding behind all of them. I couldn't help but stare at Raven noticing the dark beauty that she possessed.

"Nor of cyborg," Starfire said landing next to Raven, Robin pulled out his communicated trying to contact their lost comrade but with no luck.

"X must have attacked him, if cyborg's hurt it's my fault," he said walking away from his team, not knowing how wrong he is.

"Robin," Starfire said trying to reason with him.

"I'm responsible Starfire, for everything that's happened,"

"No Robin the error you made, it is in the past. You are no longer the one inside that suit." I got out of my hiding spot at that time and surprised them by saying,

"And personally I think it looks much cooler on me," closing my fists and then throwing some shuriken at them, barely missing them as they jumped away. I landed in front of where they were and turned to see Raven and Beast Boy in rhino form start to charge at me. I pulled out an X and threw it at them hitting Beast Boy and sending him flying into Raven and off the platform only to be stopped by Starfire on the next platform. Robin charged at me with pure hatred on his face, I pulled out an X and stopped the punch Robin was throwing at me when he passed. He came to a skidding stop before charging at me again, I blocked him with another X forcing him to fall down. As he got up I thought it be funny to snap his mask that somehow stayed on his face. His hands flew up to his face as I made my get-away over the side of the building. I went through countless hallways until I made it to the vault door and waited till Robin showed up. It didn't take long but when he made it to the door the scream of Starfire echoed through the halls and to us.

"Starfire?" Robin said turning around and walking back to where he came from, I stepped out and spoke with the voice alteration that the mask provided.

"What's wrong kid? Don't you want to play?" I said making him turn around and face me, "after all there your toys." I pulled out a handful of shuriken and threw them at robin only to have him fall to the ground as they passed over him, and exploded as they hit the wall. The doors behind me opened to reveal high laser beams which I back flipped into dodging all of them with Robin not far behind me. One last jump and I was freefalling down a chamber with a force field at the bottom. Shoving out my right palm I shot out another X device which open the force field long enough for me to pass through and land safely before closing before Robin made it through. With one last look at him I raced down the hallway to the next security system only to see that if I stepped on the ground a laser would shoot at me.

"Better leave this one to Robin," I thought as I hid in the shadows waiting for Robin to come. In no time Robin came charging in only to stop and examine the room I stepped out of the shadows and elbowed him in the back forcing him onto the floor.

"After you," I said as he turned around only to see the floor light up in an X right where he stood. Realization dawned on him as the laser moved over him and started powering up. I watched amused as Robin ran away from the laser firing at him with pure terror on his face. I decided to make my move as I jumped across the floor and in front of robin on the platform but before robin made it through the door I said, "thanks for the hand kid," leaving him banging on the now closed door. I finally made it to the vault holding all the Xenothium; I closed the vault door to make sure that Robin couldn't get in to stop me. I walked to the control panel and started pressing buttons to get me the Xenothium,

"Xenothium ore, enough to power the suit for a good long time," I announced to myself holding up the tube. "I love it when the good guy wins," I said putting the tube in a holder with other tubes, only to see a laser cutting around the vault door. As the smoke cleared I turned to see Robin holding the laser that was supposed to kill him.

"You're not going to win," he growled as he dropped the laser and jumped in the air sending a flying kick at me. Knocking me back against the wall then falling to my hands and knees.

"Kid you are taking life way to seriously," I joked as I charged him, only to duck under another flying kick. I looked to see Robin throw some silver metal balls at me as I recognized as explosives just in time to jump out of the way before they exploded at the spot I once occupied. I landed on my hands and pushed myself into a flip before handing on my feet and throwing more shuriken at him only to have him dodge, and deflect some off his Bo staff. I made an X on the back of my hand grow before charging Robin; I threw a couple of punches only to be stopped by Robins Bo staff. He swung at my legs forcing me to jump into the air but as soon as I landed I started to pelt robin with more punches which he parried before catching both of my X's on my hands shoving me back. He didn't give me much time to recover before he swung his staff at me, I tried to hit him but with no success. He soon saw an opening and swung with his staff hitting me in the chest knocking me back and onto the floor.

"Dam I'm going too easy on him," I thought as I got back up and turned the X on my hand into a saw. I swung a punch at him only to have him run away and for me to have cut the wall. As soon as I knew where he was I was on him like a bee to honey as I threw killing punches at him. He blocked a punch with his staff and kicked my now unguarded chest; I recovered fast as was soon stuck in a death grip with Robin,

"Why did you steal the suit," Robin grunted at me, "what are you planning to do?"

I knew how to get his goat so I taunted, "whatever I want," before I rolled back kicking Robin over me sending him flying. "Not everyone likes to play the big villain kid. I'm a thief; I'm not threatening your precious city, just looking out for number 1." I stated and thought, "I'm also an assassin, a murderer."

"So you're not psychotic, you're just selfish," Robin scolded at me getting into a battle stance.

"Lighten up chuckles," I laughed holding up my palms to him, "I'm not a bad guy once you get to know me." I fired off two X's at him, only to have one blocked and the other knock his feet out from under him. I jumped up and smashed my foot where Robins head use to be as he rolled out away from my foot and kicked me in the back sending me into the wall only to fall back to the floor. I looked up to see the container holding all the Xenothium and started to form my get-away plan. I got up and grabbed to container and called to Robin,

"Play times over kid," Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang getting ready to use it, "back off or I trip the power core," I threatened as I pressed to middle button on the belt I'm wearing lighting up a X. "and the core triggers the rocks, I don't think you want that on your conscience."

"And I don't think you want to be destroyed," Robin shot back raising the weapon. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned my head only to see some weird people in what looked like hazmat suites holding poles that shot of a red beam that hit me sending pain throughout my entire body. The last thing that I saw before darkness took over was robin falling to the ground next to me.

I groaned at I stood up and rubbed my head remembering what hit me.

"Ok who were the moon men?" I asked no one in particular only to have light come on all around me and bars rise up out of the ground imprisoning me.

"Criminals, just like you," I heard Robin say as he walked up to the control panel holing me in.

"come on kid, do you really think this play pen can hold me," I said holding onto the bars of the cage as Robin pressed a button on the panel electricity shot through to bars and into me. It didn't hurt me thanks to my electric powers with my ghost half but I had to make Robin think it did so I gave him a "ghhhh," as I made my hands fly away from the bars.

"You don't even care do you? A low life maniac just got his hands on enough Xenothium to destroy the entire city. And it's your fault!" he practically screamed at me. I turned my head to face him and replied,

"Don't you mean our fault?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"At least I'm going to do something about it, and if you cared about anything other than yourself you'd be helping." He exclaimed.

"Sorry kid some people don't like to play the hero," I said thinking back to my painful past.

"I'll be back to take you to jail," he threatened before walking away. I looked at the control panel and shot it with an ecto-beam as soon as Robin was gone freeing myself from the cage. As soon as I was free I started thinking about what Robin said and how I couldn't protect the people I love because I wasn't powerful enough, and now Robin is about to lose his to just because I wouldn't help him and I can't let that happen. And besides maybe I can get a date with Raven when it's all over.

**~~~~jump to observatory~~~~**

**Red X**

I followed Robin to an old rundown observatory looking over the city crawling with more of the moon men henchmen.

"Buildings, neighborhoods, lives, countless targets just waiting to be destroyed. Hahahahaha. Tell me pretty girl have you ever seen anything ripped apart?" he asked the frozen Star fire, "molecule by molecule, it's breathtaking." I could see Star fires eyes glow before all the ice exploded off of her head leaving the rest of her body still frozen.

"You are a bad man," she exclaimed before trying to firing star bolts from her eyes hitting the barrier wall not making a scratch.

"Ohm, if you think I'm bad now you'll be really impressed once I'm done with your city, and move onto you," he said making his finger turn circles on the glass making me want to vomit in my mask by the grossness of that.

"Your plans shall fail, Robin will..."

"Not be joining us." He finished for her moving towards the gun he continued, "Not with your lives on the line. Far too risky for a good boy like him."

"You will be surprised at the risks will take." I watched as the maniac climbed into the control seat and started to power up the gigantic gun.

"Got a nice smell doesn't it?" he said aiming the gun at the city, "I've spent years hiding from this cursed city, now let them hide from me. Prepare to fire!" he said throwing his hand up just to have Robin swing in and kick him out of the control box. But as I watched I noticed Professor Chang's foot kick the control lever raising the gun and shooting off a beam hitting the top of the Titans Tower leaving a half circle where building use to be. Robin landed on the risen platform and watched angrily as his tower got damaged,

"You just made a big mistake," he growled before the laser changed ammo.

"Attack!" Chang yelled slamming his fist down showing his anger. Large globs of goo and laser beams started to fire at Robin seconds after the order. I watched happily as Robin jumped over the rails and down to the floor where the Hench men were firing at him, taking them out with their own weapons. He continued his assault until every moon men was on the floor groaning from their injuries. I counted at least ten that were on the floor before Starfire yelled out,

"Robin!" she yelled out warning him of more people coming. He made quick work off them not even breaking a sweat.

"Looks like he won't need me," I thought watching him, "but better stick around for the show."

"Quickly, quickly, Ha!" Chang said pointing the giant laser beam at Robin, I observed as Robin pulled out a grappling hook and shot it at the roof safely being him to the roof with the Laser following him up. The laser shot barely missing Robin hanging there,

"Get out of there kid," I murmured to myself as Robin started swinging himself and then threw is body onto the platform. He hit the ground running only to have laser beam shots fired at him missing him by inches. By the third shot Chang managed to knock Robin off the platform only to fall grabbing the railing by luck. The machine groaned as it moved to face the now helpless Robin.

"Ok good boy who should I destroy first? You? Or your pretty friend?" Chang taunted as he moved the laser to face the Titans.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled reaching out a hand to her in desperate hope just after the metal bent by the weight of Robin hanging from it.

"Time to get to work," I thought as I fired off a couple of shuriken hitting the controls in front of Chang causing them to spark and crackle with electricity. I heard Star fire gasp as Robin started to fall.

"Great," I thought as I fired off a grappling hook swinging in to catch robin before he hit the ground. I stopped myself with the railing and threw Robin over and back onto the platform.

"I thought you didn't like to play the hero," he said with a sly grin on his face.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how," I said jumping over the railing and next to Robin only to be fired at by more moon men. We charged them head on delivering flying kicks, punches, elbows, knees, and everything that we could hit them with making short work of them.

"No, No, No!" I looked down to see Chang bang on the control panel making it malfunction even more than it was before, it fired off a laser at Starfire which melted her prison and barely missed her. It continued up to were me and Robin are making us latterly run for our lives,

"Look out!" Robin shouted the obvious at me. Soon half of the observatory was falling down the cliff; next thing I saw was Robin kick Chang to the ground so I took the opportunity,

"Time to get what I came for," I said standing over Chang.

"Times up," Raven said as the Titans formed up against me.

"Thanks for the help X but don't think that means you can help yourself," Robin said with a grin.

"No problem kid," I said raising a palm and tube to them, "this should keep me going for quite a while."

"That won't do you much good without this," Robin said pulling out my belt, I looked down and sure enough my belt was gone. "Better luck next time," he said walking towards me.

"Crap!" I thought as I backed up slowly and raised my hands until my foot went over the edge. "Not bad kid, not bad," I said and looked over at Raven, "oh and Raven you look as beautiful as ever." The looks that everyone gave me was priceless and I swear I saw Raven blush when I said that. I threw down the tube of Xenothium making it explode blinding the Titans as I jumped over the side of the observatory out of sight of the Titans I flew back to my apartment that I rented and got ready to steal back the belt Robin snatched from me.

**Raven**

"I couldn't believe that red X hit on me! A criminal hit on me!" I exclaimed as I paced circles in my mind.

"But you got to admit he has a nice body, and he saved you." Happy said dancing around me.

"I say we should kick his butt and show him whose boss!" brave said raising a fist and stomping towards me. I looked up at the black sky and thought about him, the way he moved, fought, and spoke reminded me of someone from my past but I couldn't remember who it was or where I met that person. I sighed before getting out of my mind and getting into bed.

"Why can't I figure you out?" I asked the air, with no response. I closed my eyes and dreamt of him.

**Done! well another chapter done, what do you think? review because i take your advice seriously unless it's totaly stupid :)**

**DannyRaven Lover**


	4. Ryan

**Red X**

**Chapter 3**

**Red X/ Danny**

It's been a week since I last encountered the Titans and since then I couldn't get my mind off Raven. Since I had nothing to do and most of my wounds had healed since my fight with the Titans and Chang I thought it be a good idea to get some books to read to pass the time until I could start training again. It took me about five minutes to put on new bandages on my chest and back from a couple of cracked ribs that I had.

"Should heal in a couple days," I muttered as I felt a shooting pain explode in my chest. I know normally you should go to a doctor when you have a couple of cracked ribs but with my ghost powers, wounds heal faster for me. Besides they were only cracked not broken, and with an ice core the pain feels like an ice pack is on it at all times. After that I got dressed in a long dark blue sleeve t-shirt, black sweats, and black and blue Nike basketball shoes making sure to cover all the scars along my body from the years of assassinations and battles that I have done. Every scar I have I can recall the moment it happened and who I got it from. Making sure to lock the Red X suit away in a high Tec safe with a ghost shield and a force field making it impossible to get in.

I knew getting an apartment in the middle of the city is a big risk of it getting destroyed but I knew I would be more invisible in a common place.

"Why hello there Ryan," I looked over at my elderly next door neighbor. I put on a real smile at her because she has been the only nice person to me since the explosion; she was almost my new family.

"Hi Mrs. Jones, are we still on for supper? Cuz I'm still more than happy to make to make you supper" I confirmed as I walked over and gave her a hug.

"I haven't had anyone cook for me since I still had my husband around," Mrs. Jones laughed flattered as she thought of her deceased husband. I gave her a squeeze on her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"Then its settled you're coming over for supper," I said rubbing the back of my neck out of habit, "see you then." It's been almost three years since anyone has called me by my real name, I've gone by Ryan making sure no one can find out about my past. Everyone in my building knows me as the secretive 17 year old genius who graduated from school at the age of 15. When I first moved in no one would talk to me, which was fine by me, but then Mrs. Jones saw me and I guess she could tell that I had a hard life so she's been acting almost like a mother to me. I haven't been this close to a person in a long time, being an assassin and all, but I've finally quit killing people for money and have decided to enjoy life while I still am alive, besides I have enough money to last me for three life times.

It took me a while but I finally made it to the store to buy the ingredients for the special spaghetti that I was going to make Mrs. Jones. Tomatoes, pasta, meat, spices, and a few other ingredients and I was ready to go. Walking back was not like I planned it, I planned to walk back without trouble but of course in this town that isn't an option.

"Hey you!" I turned around to see five muscular guys holding baseball bats. I would normally beat them up to the point where they die but I had groceries to bring back and I didn't want blood on them. I rounded a corner and jumped into the nearest open door which happened to be an old rundown book store.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around to see a pissed off old man standing behind me waving his cane at me. I guessed he was around 80 years old, short, a little on the fat size, wearing big old glasses.

"Hiding from some gang," I replied telling the truth, his face softened at that then hardened again.

"For you hiding here you have to buy a book," he pointed his head to the stack of books behind him, "I'm trying to get rid of them but no one has come in my store for days."

"Fair enough," I replied over my shoulder as I walked over to the pile of books, there was only about ten of them but all of them were really old. All the books were about herbs and stuff, I sighed before spotting a book hidden in the corner of a box. I pulled the box towards me and pulled it out, my eyes widened at the title it was one symbol but it had a giant meaning. Scath. I frowned at the book before bringing it to the front of the store for the old man to tell me the cost.

"I'd like this book," I said holding it up and showing him. His eyes turned into saucer plates, I watched him fall back trying to get away from something.

"Take it! Get it away from me!" I put the book in my grocery bag before I walked out of the door, knowing he was glad to get rid of the book. This book has information never know to people about Scath. This is the most powerful book in existence and I have it. The walk back was boring but hey I didn't get chased again.

"Hey kid," I sighed before I looked back, what surprised me was that it wasn't a gang but the Teen Titans. I groaned inward before replying,

"Ya,"

"Have you seen this guy around," I looked at the picture of a guy in a strange suit with what looked like a light bulb, "his name is Dr. Light and he needs to be taken in." I shook my head only to have beams shot at me a couple seconds later, I looked up to see the guy form the picture standing there.

"I Dr. Light have escaped prison and now am going to defeat the Titans,"

"Titans Go!" I laughed a little at their battle cry but stopped when this Dr. Light caught me in a head lock. "Let the kid go Light."

"Not until you surrender and give me the city," I couldn't help it I started to laugh; he applied more pressure in the head lock hoping to quite me. "Hey kid what's so funny? I could kill you and your laughing!" I stopped laughing suddenly

"It's because you picked the wrong person to take hostage," at that I threw and elbow to his gut making him lose his grip on my neck. I threw my leg back contacting with his thigh,

"Ahhh!" he screamed as him leg caved out from under him. I walked over and delivering a knee to his face making him fall back on his face clutching his now bleeding nose.

"Told you picked the wrong guy," I repeated before walking over to my groceries sprawled out on the ground, "Garn, I hopped to get home without blood on my food."

"Hey kid how did you do that?" Robin said helping me pick up my groceries as the rest of his team arrested Dr. Light.

"It's called self-defence classes," I commented sarcastically, "you need them in this city."

"That's true but that was more than self-defence classes teach you."

"You have to have a comeback with everything don't you," I thought as I looked at him, "I also am a 10th degree black belt." The entire Titans had come to face me when they were done handing the criminal to the cops.

"So we're going for pizza want to come?" Cyborg said pushing Beast Boy out of the way to speak to me, "it's the least we can to for bringing you into that mess and for beating the bad guy." I shook my head as I turned around and started to walk away from them and back to my apartment.

"He's weird," I heard Beast Boy say as I walked away, I stopped walking and said without turning around.

"I'm not weird I'm just different from you."

"I think he heard me," I pictured Beast Boy turning red when he said that. "Oww! Raven you don't have to hit me." I cracked a grin at that,

"Raven, keep an eye on him. He doesn't seem right, no normal kid would not freak out when held hostage," I hear Robin whisper to Raven when they thought I was out of range but with my ghost ability's all of my senses have improved superhuman like.

"Great better make supper for three," I thought as I walked with a new hesitation in my step thinking about having Raven watching me.

**Raven**

When Robin told me to watch the kid I got to say that I wasn't too happy about babysitting a guy. I couldn't help but take a good look at him; he looked around 16 or 17, tall but not too intimidating about 6'1. He had raven black hair that hung into his eyes; his face was sharp but still looked good. He was lean and wirely but if you looked closely you could see the muscles hidden by his shirt, but his eyes are what gave him away. They were old man's eyes, the eyes of someone who has seen the tragedy of life and has lived through it. His eyes looked like they were filled with wisdom and knowledge that no one but him understood; his clear blue eyes were truly a sight to see. I couldn't tell but I think I started to blush when I finished checking him out; I shook my head before flying after him again.

He walked a couple of blocks before turning into an apartment building that looked like it had seen better days. I wouldn't call it run down but I wouldn't call it new either. I could tell he lived here a while because he knew where every door was and how to open it with full hands. "Apartment Q13, the most unlucky numbers and letters," I thought as I phased through the door and into his apartment. I don't know what I was expecting his apartment to look like but what I saw wasn't what I expected. The place was filled with books, everywhere I looked all I could see was books, "for once I found someone with more books than me," I though dryly thinking about what my team would say about that. I watched as he tried to clean up some of the books out of the kitchen before setting a pot of water on the stove to boil. I couldn't help it I had to see what all these books were about. I floated over to the corner out of sight of the kitchen and started to look through a pile of books. _How to find a Ghost, All things Paranormal, How to tell if a ghost is near in three easy steps, Legends of the Paranormal, Paranormal._ I couldn't believe someone like him would be interested in these kinds of books; the more I looked the more books I found like those that I found in the pile.

"Ryan, Hello? Are you there?" I heard a lady's voice fill the apartment.

"Ya Mrs. Jones I'm here, and suppers almost ready," I heard as I figured out who was talking, it was the boy that I was following.

"It smells good, I haven't had spaghetti since I was young," I heard Mrs. Jones say to Ryan. I crept closer to the corner of the wall and peered over to the kitchen to see Ryan holding two plates of spaghetti putting both of them down on the table.

"Hope this is good enough for you," Ryan said giving her a fork and spoon.

"My dear anything is good to this old girl," she chuckled at that and started to eat the pasta. My stomach started to growl at the smell of the food, Ryan sighed before lifting his head in my direction. _Did he hear me?_ I thought panicked.

"You might as well come out and have something to eat," he said before getting up and scooping more pasta on a plate for me.

**Ryan/ Danny/ Red X (man thats a lot of names for one person)**

I knew that Raven wouldn't come out willingly so I waited till she was hungry enough to bait her out.

"You might as well come out and have something to eat," I told to the dark corner where I knew she was there because of her stomach growling. I got up and started to make her some spaghetti, I turned around as saw her standing behind a chair at the table.

"You can sit down, we aren't going to bite," I nodded my head towards the chair as I set down the pasta in front of her. After a couple of seconds Raven pulled out the chair and sat down on the edge obviously tense. I sighed again before starting to eat again. The whole meal went by in uncomfortable silence before Mrs. Jones thanked me for the meal and going back to her room. I looked over at Raven to see her staring at me with cold purple eyes; I gave her a glare that made her turn away.

"So I'm guessing that Robin told you to follow me," I asked a question I already know the answer to. All she did was pull up her hood and gave me an unvoiced answer. Since supper was over I collected all the plates and stuff and started to hand wash all of them. Every now and then I could hear raven pick up a book only to place it back where she had got it from.

"You can take the bed I'll take the couch," I threw over my shoulder as I put away the last dish.

"What was that?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"I said…"

"I know what you said but why would I take your bed?" she cut me off before I finished my sentence.

"Because you're staying the night aren't you? Because when you suppose to watch someone that means not leaving them." She looked over at my bed giving a sigh of relief as she saw that it was clean without any stains.

"Night," I said as I plopped down on the couch and fell asleep.

**Raven**

I couldn't believe that I had to sleep in his bed. I took off my cape setting it down on a pile of books before carefully sliding under the beds covers. I looked over at Ryan only to find him already asleep on the couch, I got to say that I though all boys were annoying in their sleep like Beast Boy but with Ryan he looked calm and kind of cute to be honest. I breathed in deeply the scent of the bed. I smelled like a fresh early winter morning when all the frost is still on everything and there is still peace. _This is what he must smell like_, I thought as sleepover took me.


	5. Malchior and Rorek

**Disclaimer: Dam I forgot to put this on the last chapter! I always forget this kind of stuff. So I DannyRaven Lover do not own anything! And this is for the last chapter too.**

**Red X chapter 4**

**Raven**

As soon as I opened my eyes the first thought that ran through my head was, _dam he's gone!_ I knew that Robin was going to chew me out as soon as he found out I lost the person that I was supposed to be watching. I threw back the covers and grabbed my cloak fastening it to my neck as I walked to the door. I would have to say God hates me but that would be an understatement, he down right despises me. I only say that because nothing seems to go the way I want it to go. I was about to grab the door knob when I opened making me walk into a solid chest.

"Got you," I heard a voice say catching me before I hit the ground, I looked up to see the clear blue eyes of Ryan.

"Where were you?" I asked pushing him off of me.

"Out running," I could tell that he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"At 5:30 in the morning,"

"Ya, I run every day before school,"

"You go to school?" I was completely shocked at that he looked too old to be in school and besides its Saturday there's no school today.

"I'm getting my Masters in the Paranormal," he said motioning with his hand to all the books, "if you haven't noticed that that's what all these books are about." I nodded before moving back to the bed and started straightening the covers. I heard him sigh, I found out he does that a lot, before moving to the bathroom. The shower started not long after that.

Ryan took about an eight minute shower before the water turned off; I moved to the table in that time and sat down facing the bathroom door. A couple minutes later the door knob to the bathroom turned and opened the door to reveal a shirtless Ryan. I turned my head away but not in time to see the solid muscles that he had on his chest. He had a six pack and muscles that fit him just right. His arms were also muscular put not too intimidating. In all he looked very in shape, and fit but not to muscular for it to look unattractive. I could tell that my face started to heat up at the look of him.

"Sorry," I heard him shyly mutter as he went into his room to get a shirt.

**Ryan/ Danny/ Red X**

I knew that Raven was watching my every move so I got up early and headed out for my daily run. As I was running I noticed that the Box Ghost was up to his old tricks,

"Hey Boxy, why don't you go home," I yelled out as I passed him.

"Who dares tell the Box Ghost to go home?" he shouted as he held up his hands trying to be scary. I stopped running and faced him; he instantly knew who I was,

"I am sorry phantom! Don't kill me!" he begged me as he knelt before me.

"Just go home," I whispered to him before we started to get noticed by people. He kept his head low and he flew away from me as fast as he could.

"What a great way to start the day," I muttered as I started to run back to my apartment.

I knew that as soon as I got back that I had to find some way to make Raven leave. I opened the door and felt something hit my chest only to fall back. I realized it was Raven and quickly grabbed her without thinking about it using my lightning fast reflexes.

"Got you," I said as I stopped Ravens plummet to the ground

"Where were you?" She asked squirming out of my grasp without even a thank you.

"Out running," I told her telling her half of the truth, leaving out the box ghost.

"At 5:30 in the morning," she shot back.

"Ya, I run every day before school," I said thinking about my Masters.

"You go to school?" I could tell by her voice that she was shocked.

"I'm getting my Masters in the Paranormal," I said motioning with right hand to all the books, "if you haven't noticed that that's what all these books are about." She nodded at my answer before moving back to the bed and started straightening the covers for me. I sighed at her antics before waling over to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

I took my time in the shower thinking of ways to get rid of her and not cause suspicion. I thought of many ways but the less obvious one was to keep playing along with the whole innocent kid routine. I turned off the shower and started to dry myself, I put on my jeans and walked out the door with only my pants on. I caught a look of Raven looking at me before turning her head away. I smirked as I thought I saw a blush from under her hood.

"Sorry," I fake apologized as I walked into my room and grabbed a shirt. When I walked back out Raven still wouldn't look at me, _maybe now she'll leave._

"beep, beep, beep," I was pulled out of my thoughts as I looked over to see Raven getting called by the Titans.

"I have to go," she said rushing to the door before she left she turned around and whispered, "thanks for everything I really appreciate it." And with that she was gone but I knew I would see her again besides she was a superhero I see them everywhere. I walked over to kitchen and reached up over the fridge and pulled out the book of Scath. I opened to a random page and smiled when I saw the picture of raven in the book.

"yes Raven we will meet again," I looked down again before changing into the Red X suit that I hid behind my dresser.

**Raven**

Once I got the emergency call I knew that my team was in trouble one way or another. To save time I transformed into my soul self and flew to the Tower.

"what's wrong?" I asked as soon as I landed directing the question to Cy because Robin was strapped to a table.

"He thinks Slade is after him," Cy said with a worried expression on his face.

**(well I'm too lazy to write out the whole episode and I don't really like that episode. If you don't know the episode it is season three, Haunted or episode 31.)**

**(Next couple of weeks later)**

**Ryan**

It's been a couple of weeks since Raven stalked me and in that time I now have my masters in the paranormal. Ever since Raven came over everyone in my building has been avoiding me like death even Mrs. Jones. So now here I am bored out of my mind, so I decided to find out what the Titans were up to. I half transformed, I found out I could do this a couple years ago. Two white rings traveled up and down my body only changing my hair to snow white and my clothes to a pair of dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a bandana covering half of my face.

I flew over the tower to see a white cloaked Raven fighting a dragon I knew too well, Malchior. Nobody but me and Clockwork know that I went back in time to defeat the dragon. Back then the people knew me as the sorcerer Rorek of Nol. Over the years not only have I been improving my ghostly ability's but also I learned magic, and became the most power sorcerer in history. I got there just in time to see Malchior burst out of the roof of the tower and breathe fire up into the air signaling his freedom from my book. I watched amused as the Titans tried to defeat him only to be defeated in minutes. I had to admit that I was surprised to see they actually did better than I thought they would, wounding Malchior and tiring him down. Black magic started to attack him from underneath him and I knew instantly that Raven was the one who released him in the first place.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" raven cried as she shot Malchior with both of her hands. I noticed that she was wearing all white which is strange for her. Malchior just shook off the blast and focused a fire ball at her from his mouth, trailing closely behind the fleeing Raven. I was amazed at how Raven turned around a fired a powerful shot at Malchior forcing him to hide behind the protection on his wing. I could tell she was mad at him when she cut out a piece of the tower and threw it at him with a great deal of force. That didn't slow him down much as he fired off another blast only to have Raven through up a shield at the last moment. Raven then retreated back a little and used her magic to create a lighting cloud and electrocute Malchior with her dark magic, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Not bad," I muttered as I watched Malchior recover faster than I thought he would from a blow like that. He shot another blast hitting Raven causing her to fly back and hit the roof.

"Time to intervene," I said with disappointment in my voice. I flew down invisible to where the battle was and threw up a white magic shield to protect me and Raven from a final blast that Malchior sent hopping to finish off Raven. I knelt beside Raven and rolled her on her back; I looked for any injuries and only saw a broken wrist. I carefully picked it up and muttered a healing spell which covered her wrist in a white light before fading away leaving behind a perfectly healthy wrist.

"Ughh," I heard as I looked over to see Ravens eyes start to open.

"Rest easy, don't get up too fast," I told her laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" she asked closing her eyes again only for them to shoot open again, "where's Malchior?"

"I am Rorek of Nol, and Malchior is right behind us," I said throwing up another shield in time to deflect the fire ball that was hurdling at us. I got up and turned to face Malchior dropping the shield to see the surprised face of a dragon facing me.

**Raven**

I groaned as I opened my eyes and tried to sit up.

"Rest easy, don't get up too fast," someone said laying their hand on my shoulder guiding me back down.

"Who are you?" I asked the blurry figure that I couldn't make out just at that moment I remembered what was going on, "where's Malchior?"

"I am Rorek of Nol, and Malchior is right behind us," he said casually before throwing us one of his white shields. When the smoke cleared he dropped the shield to face a very surprised looking dragon.

"You! How are you still alive?" he screamed staggering back. Rorek only reply was a short one before using a spell I have never heard before,  
>"This is my true time period. Ba Tho Fas." A beam of pure white light shot out of his hands hitting Malchior making him scream. "I'm much more powerful than the last time we met." I couldn't help but stare at the most powerful sorcerer in existence claim that he had gotten more powerful than what the spell book had told.<p>

"Raven get the spell book, do what you must do," he said still facing Malchior. I used my magic to retrieve the book from my room and stood up next to Rorek, the wind blew his scent to me that smelled like a winter's morning, but I was too concentrated on Malchior to notice.

"Aldruon, Elenthranel, Vosolen Lirus-nor," I chanted using all the magic that I had left.

"No!" Malchior screamed hearing the curse; I shoved the book towards him which shot a black beam capturing him in the book. I shut the book fast and started to float down to the top of the Titan tower. As soon as I landed I fell to my hands and knees dropping the book in front of me, I could tell my outfit had changed to its normal color. I saw someone kneel in front of me; I didn't pay much attention until they put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up from the book to see the eyes of Rorek. I was so surprise that I fell back on my butt out of his reach.

"I'm so sorry that I let him out," I lowered my head in shame thinking that he would get angered at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," my head shot up as I didn't expect that coming out of him.

"What do you mean? I was the one who let him out! I almost destroyed the city!" I almost shouted at him, but he kept a calm composure in my outburst.

"Did you do it to hurt others?" he asked lifting my chin to face him

"No," I replied truthfully on the verge of tears.

"Did you do it to gain power?" he asked.

"No,"

"Did you know Malchior was the dragon?"

"No I thought he was you," I cracked a little grin at saying that to him.

"Did you do it because at the time you thought it was the right thing to do?" I couldn't think of anything else at the time.

"Yes," the weight of the world seemed to be lifted a little off my shoulders at that question.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for. What had been broken has been fixed everything is back to normal," he let go of my chin at that and gave me one last piece of advice, "even when you think your alone your never alone. There are people and places that will always be there for you even if you don't know it." With that he turned and walked to the edge of the tower and jumped off. I rushed to the edge expecting to see him on the ground dead but my only sight was empty air. The rest of my team stood behind me waiting before they approached me,

"So who was that guy?" only beast boy would ask a question like that now, I spun around so fast that my cape flew around me.

"That was Rorek of Nol, the most powerful sorcerer ever to exist," I almost shouted at him. By the glare that I gave him, he cowered back and hid behind Cyborg. I softened my expression a little before grabbing the book imprisoning Malchior and going back to my room.


	6. Day with the Titans & Red X revealed

"**Disclaimer: yay I remembered this time! I do not own anything but my ideas! All the characters belong to the big companies that own them not me.**

**Red X chapter 5**

**Ryan**

It's been almost a week since I helped out the titans again, ghhhh just the thought of helping them makes me want to hurl. But I could tell that Raven fell for Malchior hard and I knew that that was her first heart break. _Time for a break,_ I thought as I finished my 100th one handed push ups that I was doing while balancing on a chair upside-down. I did a neat flip landing perfectly before taking off my t-shirt and heading to the shower. Later I packed everything into boxes, opening a ghost portal in front of me leading to my new ghost lair. It was a normal purple door with my symbol on it, a white raven with a DP symbol on the back of it, but once you open the door you were met with my realm.

My realm signifies what I am and who I am today. It had weapons floating around of all kinds imaginable but what caught the eye was the rock covered in snow. If you looked close enough you could see that there was a cave, a rather large cave in fact, which held the basic needs. A bed, dresser, desk, bathroom at the back, computer to track events, a TV also to track, and a kitchen, everything to live but nothing to have fun in my life only things to keep me alive. Every ghost's lair represents the ghost and who they are, so mine is deadly, cold hearted, with no emotion. I've been this way since I watched my family die. After moving everything into the cave I stepped out of the ghost zone and into my old apartment checking over making sure I didn't leave anything behind. My eyes fell onto the book of Scath laying open on the page with a picture of Raven on it. I grabbed it closing it before putting it my back pocket.

I walked out of my apartment minutes later in human form dressed in a simple dark blue t-shirt and jeans. I looked over to see my neighbors giving me looks before retreating into their homes. I sighed before taking the stairs down and out the door into a panicking street._ Great,_ I thought looking at the Titans face a villain that I know, Plasmus. The thing looked like it was giving the Titans a run for their money, nocking aside the Titans like they were flies. _It would just be easier to kill them,_ I thought as I started to walk down the street away from the battle ignoring them completely. That is until I got slammed into by a body causing me to fall over on my back with the person on top of me. Once I figured out what happened I looked down my chest to see a blue hooded head that started to move.

"Raven?" I question shaking her a little, the only response was her groaning again and lifting her head a little.

"What hit me?" she asked putting a hand in the middle of my chest pushing her up and with the other hand grabbing her head, "and why is the ground so soft?"

"that would be Plasmus that hit you and the reason the ground is soft is because your laying on me," I answered surprising her, once she noticed her position on me she quickly scampered off of my turning crimson red under her hood that even I could see. I chuckled a little at her reaction before her team raced up to us weapons pointed at me. I rushed to my feet putting up my hands in a sign of surrender one that I never use unless to keep my cover in times like this.

"Hold it," robin growled at me before looking at me closely, realization flooded his face as he recognized me, "you're the guy that I sent Raven to watch weren't you?" I just gave him a nod of my head.

"Raven what did you think of him?" he asked a still blushing Raven.

"He's no threat at all," she barely whispered, but that was enough for Robin to put away his weapons in his belt.

"Sorry about that it's just that we thought you were trying to kidnap Raven," he said holding out his hand for me. I looked down at it for a second before shaking it,

"How could a normal guy like me kidnap someone like Raven?" I said playing along with the innocent routine. That caused the Boy Wonder to laugh letting go of my hand, thankfully.

"So you live around here?" Cyborg said looking around.

"Use to, I'm moving," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"When are you moving?" Beast Boy asked practically in my arms by how close he was. I took a step back before answering.

"Already moved my stuff into the new place," I looked at the surprised face of Raven. The next thing I knew Starfire was in my face asking questions at rapid fire,

"? Whatisyourfavoritecolor? Wheredoyoucomefrom? Howoldareyou? Andwouldyouliketobemyfriend?" I couldn't believe someone could talk so fast before in my life but since I have photographic memory (thanks to my ghost powers) I could recall every question she asked me.

"My name is Ryan; my favorite color is blue and where I come from is not important. I'm 17 almost 18 and I really don't want to be friends with a superhero they get you in too much trouble," I said not knowing why I gave them that much information about me. By the look on her face I could tell she didn't like that last answer.

"Ohh," she said before floating away with her head low, I rubbed the back of my neck before looking at Raven who had now controlled her blushing.

"Are you ok? You got hit pretty hard?" I asked her trying to be the nice innocent kid as I could be.

"I'm ok it's you we should be worried about. You're the one I fell on," she said starting to blush again which I barely caught.

"I'm ok you didn't hit me that hard," I said shrugging.

"Either way you're coming back with us," I turned to face Robin putting on a shocked face when inside I was furious, remembering to put up mental shields remembering that Raven could read emotions.

"Why, I'm fine," I ran my arms up and down my body showing him I'm not hurt.

"Protocol, we hurt a civilian now we have to make it up to you so you're coming to the Tower for the rest of the day," he said with a grin, I sighed before following them to their high Tec car.

**Raven**

I couldn't believe that I landed on Ryan. Out of all the people to land on it had to be him. Not that I would tell anyone but I found it hard to be around him, I couldn't concentrate on anything else but him. Unlike Malchior who broke my heart and used me Ryan seemed to just accept me without question like he knew me his entire life, so when Robin told him he was spending the rest of the day with us I had to bring everything I had not to lose control over my emotions. Ryan rode in the T-car so me and Starfire flew back to the tower letting me control my emotions before me got back.

"Nice place," Ryan commented as we walked into the common room, I walked over to the kitchen to make myself some tea to help calm me. "Dude me and you mega monkey's 4!" I rolled my eyes as I watched Ryan get pulled to the couch to play the game. By the look on Ryan's face I could tell he was extremely uncomfortable, I hid a smirk as Ryan looked over the controller.

"I got to warn you Beast Boy I haven't played a video game in about 4 years," I was shocked when he said that but not as shocked as BB.

"Four years! How could you not play video games for 4 years?" he yelled in Ryan's ear.

"I was too busy with school and work to play video games and in my free time I either relaxed or read a book," I wasn't that shocked because I saw all the books in Ryan's apartment before.

"That kind of sound like Raven, boring," BB said staring to get on my nerves, but something register in my mind that I never thought of before.

"Ryan didn't you say you were finishing your Masters?" I raised an eyebrow at him that he could see since I pulled down my hood.

"Ya I got it a couple weeks ago,"

"But you still 17," I countered.

"I graduated school at 15 and finished my Master's course in two years which usually takes four," I was surprised at that he was actually smart, very smart.

"Hey guys look what I found," I turned to our leader smiling while holding up and old camera where when you take the picture the photo comes out and produces in a couple minutes, I think they were called instamatics. _This is going to be good;_ I thought setting down my tea.

**Ryan**

"Hey guys look what I found," I turned around to see Robin holding an instamatic camera. _This is not going as I planned,_ I thought dread filling me as I knew that I had to let them take some pictures of me my thoughts were confirmed as Robin called out,

"Group picture!" everyone squished together with somehow Raven on my right and Beast Boy on my left, I put on a real smile, which is almost never heard of, as the flash blinded me.

**~~~~couple hours later~~~~**

A couple hours later and a lot of photos taken we got down to the last photo we could take,

"Last one left it has to be big anyone got any ideas?" Cyborg called out to everyone getting blank faces in response, my face lit up in an idea.

"Cy I got one!" I called to him whispering in his ear the idea. He cracked an evil smile nodding at my plan.

"Wait till the time is right," I told him before walking out onto the roof of the Tower and to the Raven looking over the ocean and at the sinking orb in the sky.

"Hey Raven," I said walking up and stood next to her, I looked over to meet her purple eyes trained on my ice blue ones. I could tell she still wasn't back to normal thanks to her heart break with Malchior.

"Boy trouble?" I asked startling her.

"How do you know," she asked shock webbed in her voice.

"There's a certain way people act when they have their heart broken or like someone," I lied hopping she would believe it; apparently she did because she told me.

"There was a guy named Malchior who tricked me and used me to get what he wanted. After that he tried to leave but me and the titans and someone else made him pay dearly. He left me heartbroken and more alone then before, ever since I've been suffering." I looked at her again letting it sink in before I commented,

"Raven the truth is that everybody is going to hurt you; you just got to find the one worth suffering for, "I said repeating the quote from Bob Marley, "you are never alone Raven, you have the Titans that will always be there and me." I cupped her cheek in my hand and leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Her breath hitched at the kiss but she soon melted into it and started to kiss me back, my fears melted that she was going to throw me off the building for kissing her as we deepened the kiss.

SNAP

The camera took the picture and printed it out with it only being white for a while before the image appeared. Still in the kiss I could hear CY walk up to us,

"ok guys split it up," he said resting a hand on my shoulder, my only response was pushing him away before pulling away from the kiss a couple seconds later. I opened my eyes to see a blushing Raven standing in front of me,

"First kiss?" I asked looking at her, she nodded her head still unable to speak, "me too,"

"Titans Trouble!" I could hear Robins voice from all the way on the roof,_ way to ruin the moment,_ I thought as I turned to the door but not before taking Raven's small hand in mine. I couldn't believe it I had fallen in love with Raven Roth.

**Raven**

I can't believe I kissed him. it took everything in my power not to make something explode with my magic, but was unsuccessful as I blew up a couple air conditioning units without the others noticing. I knew that he loved me, and it wasn't fake like with Malchior, but I couldn't help but think what he would do if he found out I was half monster. We sat in the T-car hand in hand all the way to the bank, I could tell the team noticed but I don't think they dared to comment on it.

"And for my next trick, I the amazing mumbo shall make all your money vanish!" I knew this person was weird from the moment I heard his voice, I let go of Ryan's hand and stood with my team ready to take down the bad-guy. We waited to see what the threat level was before entering,

"I just love a captive audience," I heard him say before Robin decided to jump in.

"They may be captive now but you're the one getting locked up," Robin threatened the guy who looked like a cheap, bad magician.

"You forget I'm an escape artist," he said magically making balls appear only to throw them at the Titans making them scatter. I watched Ryan hide behind a pillar as the balls exploded as soon as they hit their mark, BB being himself dumb as always tried to eat one in crocodile form only to have it blow up inside of his mouth. The rest of the titans weren't doing so well either as we fired at the tacky magician only to find him dodging them effortlessly. We all stop our attacks as soon as we found we weren't hitting him, and that was all he needed to fire a rope of hankies at CY tying around his legs making him get thrown into a pillar. I watched as the pillar fell from the impact and Star did too because once she saw it fall her eyes lit up but only to fade again as Mumbo took out two decks of cards and threw them at her covering her. I snuck behind the magician as Mumbo used the handkerchiefs to tie BB's mouth closed.

"Is that all you've got?" I questioned making him turn around and face me. He made a red ball appear not impressing me as he threw it as me, I caught it in my black magic before it hit me sending it right back at him. I hit him square in the head but when the smoke cleared his head was gone but his hat still floated there. The clerk behind the desk fainted at the sight of it but his head soon came back out of his hat.

"Alakazam!" He said pointing his wand to the place above my head, I looked up to see three rings fall on me trapping me.

"Cute trick, want to see some real magic? Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I used my spell to break the rings and grab the fallen pillar that was on CY and the rest of the team. I brought the pillar aiming for Mumbo only to have him disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Trying to steal the limelight Hu?" he said reappearing "then I guess I'll just have to make you part of the act, Mumbo Jumbo."

**Ryan**

I watched the battle with interest knowing if I had to face the Titans again I should know all their weaknesses. That was until Mumbo used his magic to turn the pillar Raven was holding into birds that surrounded Raven turning into a twister.

"Ahhh," I heard Ravens surprise cry as she reached out to her team. I couldn't help it I raced out and grabbed her hand only to feel myself start to get sucked in,

"Raven!" I cried grabbing her hand.

"Ryan!" I could feel a hand grab onto my ankle.

"Starfire!"

"Dudes!" I tuned it all out as I grabbed Raven's other hand in mine. But the wind was too strong as we all go sucked into Mumbo's hat. Next thing I knew we were falling down a dark tube, I felt the hand on my release making only me and Raven left as we fell.

"This will teach you not to heckle the headliner, presto changeo," a spot light turned on to reveal a bunny Raven; I looked down at myself and saw nothing happened to me.

"Super," Raven muttered her ears falling. "This can't be for real, it's all just one of Mumbo's illusions," she said using one of her ears to block out the blinding spotlight directed on her. I didn't remember anything after that just a lightheaded feeling before everything went dark.

I woke up on a table, surprisingly not strapped down, so I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Where am I?" I question the darkness.

"Your inside Mumbo's hat," I looked to my right to see a puppet of mumbo beside me.

"Why didn't he change me like he did raven?" I asked him.

"It's because your just like him, a thief and trickster, Red X," I kept my face emotionless when he said that.

"How'd you find out?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Easy kid, we found your suit under your clothes when we searched you. It's not every day that someone new comes along so we searched you for weapons," he said explaining, "The Amazing Mumbo is offering you a deal. You work with him and we'll set you free once the Titans are killed." I couldn't believe it heard it, he was going to kill the Titans, and I had to control myself not to laugh. This idiot couldn't kill a fly he's too stupid to, but I could use this for my advantage.

"Deal," I said taking off my civilian clothes revealing the Red X suit. I put on the gloves and mask and followed the puppet out a door making sure that the book of Scath is in my pocket.

The puppet leads me to a room which looked like the back of a theater stage.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I knew those words too well, Raven. I continued walking until I saw her in a cage.

"Try abracadabra," Mumbo said making his wand grow bigger in his hand.

"Abracadabra," Raven sighed in defeat, I watched as her gemstone glowed yellow before flowers filled her cage. Mumbo grabbed one making it spit water all over raven washing away all the flowers.

"Leave her alone Mumbo," I said my voice changing thanks to the mask.

"Red X?" Raven looked startled at my appearance, "how are you here?"

"Ahhh Red X or should I call you Ryan?" Mumbo said walking up to me with a giant grin on his face.

"Ryan?" I could see tears start to form in her eyes, "is it really you?" I hung my head and nodded once unable to speak.

"Why don't you show the lovely lady your face," he said ripping off the Red X mask, to show my stone cold face glaring at him. "Looks like someone's mad." I looked over to Raven to see tears streaming down her face; it broke my heart, a flash of memory shot through my head of my family and the pain I felt there. It was close to the pain I felt then.

"I'm sorry Raven I didn't mean for you to find out like this," I said still not meeting her gaze.

"get over it kid you're going to be a star!" Mumbo threw the mask back at me before walking away to leave me with her.

"Ryan how could you," I could hear the pain in her voice. That broke me a tear escaped and trailed down my face as I turned to her.

"I don't want to."

"what do you mean you don't want to? You're doing this with your own free will!" I could tell she was losing control of herself.

"Raven I've lost everything that I love in my life already, I watched them die knowing that I could have saved them if I had hadn't tripped or if I had been there a couple minutes earlier. I'm not losing you too, I'll go to hell and back to keep you safe," I said putting on the mask leaving a stunned Raven staring at my back as I walked away.

I watched in the darkness as Mumbo started to sing, it wasn't that bad of a song but it got on my nerves. He bragged that he was all great and that he had total control over everything. He put weird costumes on the titans and when I looked at Raven I could tell she knew I was there because she gave me a death glare. Before taking off the ridicules costume to put on her normal cloak and leotard. Only to be put into cages again and moved to a different place. I planned a wicked plan in my head sure to keep the titans safe.

"ladies and gentlemen, Mumbo's of all ages, we have a really great show for you tonight," I tuned him out after that as I started to look for the Titans.

"where are you Raven?" I asked as I snuck around avoiding all the Mumbo's around.

"we have to stop the show before the finale, or else its curtains for us," I knew that voice so I followed it to a room under the stage.

"maybe if we work together we could find a way to defeat him,"

"Mumbo's taken our powers and turned us into furry creatures and a lamp. And Ryan's Red X, we're never getting out of here all hopes lost," it hurt my heart to hear her like that.

"Wait Ryan is Red X?" I decided to wait and see what the outcome was before I revealed myself.

"Ring Ring!" I could hear a phone ring, "Guys that's weird! Ryan is one of the nicest guys I ever met I can't believe he's Red X!"

"I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't seen it myself," I could tell the Titans were deep in thought.

"You were in the love with him weren't you friend Raven?" I couldn't believe what I heard next.

"ya I was Star, but I'm never falling in love again. every time I fall in love it's with the wrong person."

"then you'll just have to find the right person," I stepped out of the shadows revealing myself.

"red X," Robin growled through clenched teeth. I sighed before sitting down on a crate not meeting their glaze. Next thing we heard is clapping and a trap door opening and Mumbo voice speaking down,

"Now put your hands together for porky the magnificent dancing bear,"

"I'm the opening act," CY said looking at the hook that was now raising him up.

"we could sneak up behind the Mumbo," her sentence cut off by typing.

"mumbo's got eyes in the back of his hat, Beast Boy's right," Robin said reading what Beasty Boy wrote, but was soon silenced because he was lifted into the air.

"Robin!" Star fire cried as he was lifted away and replaced by a panting Cy bear. A couple of giant crashes later robin returned,

"any ideas?" he asked.

"think Titans you got to out trick the trickster," I said speaking for the first time in a while.

"what do you mean?" Raven asked finally speaking to me.

"use your head, I know you smart enough to figure out this simple riddle," I stood up and walked to the door and onto the back stage leaving the titans.

I watched as Mumbo entered Star fires mouth and appeared where the stool was before earning a round of applause. Next was Beast Boy where he was a plate and Mumbo was balancing them all over his body. He dropped all of them except for Beast Boys. Next was Raven's act and I had to help out with that. I closed Raven in a box with only her face showing and her ears sticking out.

"as you can see there is no way out!" I turned Raven around showing the box from all directions. I stepped away from the table as Mumbo put a cover over her and once he took it away Raven was severed in three parts.

"my assistant seemed to have worried her head off," he joked as his head fell off. I sighed as I watched Mumbo grab Ravens head and put it on, only to pull out his wand and turn Ravens head back to his own before bowing to the crowd.

"what is the point of putting me back together if you're just going to finish me off?" she questioned as Mumbo threw her hack into her cage.

"I need you in one piece for the finale." He said before walking away.

"Remember what I told you Raven," I said kneeling down next to her cupping her cheek in my hand. She bit my hand before turning around in her cage her back to me. I sighed before closing her cage door and walked next to Mumbo.

"what do you think?" he asked me, I only stared at him staying silent. "well let's see what you think of the finale."

**Raven**

I felt emptiness in me again ever since I found out about Ryan, I thought I loved him but it turned out he was just like Malchior. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said, out trick the trickster. What did he mean by that? It suddenly came to me as we sat there waiting for the finale.

"Robin can you grab those cans of paint with your tail?" I asked him.

"sure," he said with a grin showing all of his monkey fangs. I turned to Beast Boy,

"Beast Boy can you be a paintbrush?" I asked setting my plan to motion now getting what Ryan was saying.

**Red X/ Ryan**

Once the curtain opened on the stage I knew that Raven had figured out my riddle, because when the cages rose the Titans weren't in them. I smirked under my mask as I watched Mumbo's reaction at the empty cages. The crowd booed as Mumbo knelt in front of the cage that held Raven, _bad idea,_ I thought as I watched Raven appear in the cage and kick Mumbo out of the hat.

"Alakazam!"

_Time to go,_ I thought as I got sucked out of the hat and back into the bank. I backed up into the corner out of sight as Mumbo and the rest of the Titans came back,

"all right I'm back, with a vengeance," CY said getting into a battle stance. Raven pulled down her hood and checked her head for rabbit ears, I chuckled at her discomfort. I watched amused as Mumbo summoned his hat into his hand before trying to run away, too bad Robin brought out a Bird-a-rang and threw it taking out Mumbo's feet making him fall at the polices feet.

"yes you have no bananas," BB exclaimed pointing to robin. I watched as Mumbo looked into his hat frowning but was soon taken away from him by Raven's magic and into her hand.

"we're going to make sure you don't have any encore performances," Raven said holding the hat.

"but my magic how did you escape?" he asked practically begging.

"I had a better trick up my sleeve," she said looking him straight in the eye.

"I got to know common kid, just between you and me how'd you do it?"

"a magician never reveals her secrets," she said flipping the hat on her head.

"I'll be taking that hat," I said doing a flip over Raven as I grabbed the hat off her head.

"Red X freeze! Give us back the hat," robin said pulling out an explosive.

"why I'm returning it back to its owner," I said shocking them all.

"Friend Ryan, do not give the Mumbo the hat," Star fire said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"You think Mumbo is the true owner of this hat?" I asked holding it up.

"Isn't he?" Beast Boy asked dumb folded.

"No he swiped this off the Magician. And The Magician is going berserk because he doesn't have his hat," I said turning to look at Mumbo, "so how'd you steal it?"

"Never telling," he huffed at me, I sighed at his answer.

"Return to your owner," I told the hat, and as I finished it burst into ghost flames returning to the Magician in the Ghost Zone.

"Ryan sorry but you're going to have to come with us," Robin said bringing out a set of handcuffs.

"Never going to happen," I said bringing out a smoke bomb and throwing it on the floor. The room was instantly filled with smoke and I took that to my advantage, lifting the mask over my head and bringing out the book of Scath. I ran to where I last saw Raven, I saw her outline and grabbed it bringing it to my chest. I pulled down her hood and kissed her thinking this will be our last kiss, I was relieved when she started kissing back just a little but it was enough for me.

"Call this an early birthday present," I whispered in her ear as I slid the book into her hands before running out the door and into an alley where I opened a ghost portal and jumped in.

**Raven**

Ryan threw a ball onto the ground which exploded into a mountain of smoke. I landed on the ground only to be grabbed and kissed. I was frozen for a second but once I realized it was Ryan I couldn't help it I kissed back a little. He broke the kiss to my disappointment before placing something in my hands,

"Call this an early birthday present," I felt the heat of his breath on my ear causing me to shiver. The next second he was gone, and when the smoke cleared I looked at what he gave me. The book of Scath. I couldn't believe it he had given me the most powerful book in the world. _Call it an early birthday present,_ ran through my head as I hid the book before the rest of my team saw it.

"_How did he know it's my birthday in a little while?"_ I thought as we got into the t-car to go back to the tower.

As soon as we got back I collected all the pictures we took that day and put them in a box in my room hopping never to see them again. I took out the book and opened it to a bookmarked page, what was on it surprised me. It was me, well kind of me anyway, it had me using my magic and looking kind of happy. I looked at the book mark reading what it said on it,

"_Nothing is written in stone,"_ I read knowing that this was Ryan's handwriting. _So he knew all along, _I thought, _he knew that I was a monster._ I could feel tears wanting to escape so I went to the one place I knew I could be safe, the roof.

I looked out at the moon as I stepped onto the roof; fresh air hit me like a brick wall that I breathed in happily. I looked across the roof to see the old camera still where CY dropped it. I walked over to it and picked it up only to see a picture lying under it; I picked it up and turned it around to see the picture. It was me and Ryan kissing, the sun was just perfect sitting behind us lighting up the moment.

"_Ryan,"_ I sighed bringing the photo to my heart.

**Ryan/ Red X/ Phantom**

When I got back I was greeted with the happy face of the Magician standing outside my realm.

"Phantom! I got to thank you for returning my hat!" he cried shaking my hand. I pulled back my hand giving him a glare,

"Don't mention it," I said before opening my realm door and slamming it shut before he talked to me further. I sighed as I looked at my realm it changed a little. It had more snow in it, and more weapons were floating around. I flew to the cave entrance to be greeted by the crow of a bird. I looked over my shoulder to see a black Raven sitting on a rock near the entrance. A ghost's realm is tied to the ghost, and what he is and what he is feeling. And me what I am, is in love with Raven.


	7. White Raven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! The characters still belong to those big companys that created them.

**Red X chapter 6**

**Phantom/ Ryan/ Red X/ Rorek (he has a lot of different names but still one person)**

I stood in my Red X suit facing four glowing red eyes in a cave on the outskirts of the city.

"You wish to work for me?" a voice deeper than normal questioned me. I looked the eyes straight without flinching away,

"Yes,"

"What do you want out of this?" he asked, not as dumb as I thought.

"Teach me everything you know about dark magic, teach me how to use it," I said shocking the demon.

"You have a deal," he replied after a moment of thought, I could feel the power enter me as he put his mark on my forehead, on the Red X mask.

"Now to teach you everything about dark magic," he said the cave making his voice echo, I nodded ready for the lesson to begin.

**~~~~~Line Break~~~~~**

"you have progressed greatly, I have never met another being that could control black magic before," I finished the spell destroying everything in front of me, knowing that it was my ghost half allowing me complete control that and the fact I know how to manipulate things to my advantage "now go call Slade back I need him for a job." I stood up fully, nodding before running off to find Slade before I knew something bad happened.

It took me a while to find him but when I did I found him chasing Raven through the air as time stood still._ You got a new power I see Raven,_ I thought chasing after them keeping out of sight. I watched amused as Raven smashed two buildings together making a Slade sandwich. I could tell raven thought it was over but I watched and wasn't disappointed when Slade appeared out of the building tackling Raven into the top of a tower that looked like the needle point tower.

"What you have concealed you shall become!" I could hear him from far away, while all I could do is watch him rip her cloak from her. Her entire back was glowing because of her birthmarks,

"You have no other choice," he spat standing above her. I smiled proud when she tried to attack him he couldn't break her.

"No," she denied her dark energy surrounding her taking the form of a Raven, only to be stopped by Slade grabbing her wrists.

"The message will be delivered your destiny shall be fulfilled," I watched as two beams of red light exploded out of Ravens eyes, her leotard getting destroyed to show all the marks all over her body, leaving her in I shreds of clothing enough to cover up everything. Her hair grew at an unbelievable rate ending around the small of her back, her groans of pain stopped when Slade dropped her on the ground. All of it happening in a couple seconds. I watched silently as Raven looked at the destroyed world she was to create, it reminded me of the future that I was supposed to create. The stone figures of the Titans fighting till the end stood below us.

"No," she shot to her feet not believing what she was seeing.

"Yes, look at it, drink it in, and behold the world you are destined to create. Just then the form of Trigon rose up and roared.

"No, I won't do it," she said grabbing her head shaking it, "this is just a vision, this can't be real." Slade grabbed her shoulders making her see it again and whispered in her ear,

"This is the future, your future; I began the day you were born. And nothing can stop it, this will come to pass I will make sure of it, you're going to destroy the world Raven it's written all over your face," that crossed the line with Raven because she screamed out her eyes glowing white. I looked up to see a black raven formed out of her energy looking down at me before it screeched turning everything back to normal. I decided to step in,

"Slade that's enough," I said his head whipping around to face me.

"Well if it isn't Red X. working for Trigon I see," his chin pointing to the mark on my forehead.

"He's called you back," I said, "you can let her go now."

"Fine by me catch," he said throwing the limp form of Raven at me, out of reflex I caught her and brought her close to my chest. "Have fun," he said before phasing through the ground back to Trigon.

"Ryan," I looked down to see a sleeping Raven in my arms, I smiled under my mask moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Hold it X," I knew that voice.

"Robin what a surprise,"

"What did you do to Raven?" I could sense him pulling out a weapon from his belt.

"I would do nothing to hurt her," I said honestly laying her down on the roof; I looked down one more time. I connected to her mind sending her a message, I sighed as I moved some more strands of hair out of her face. Quick as a bullet I launched myself off the roof and used a teleporting spell to get away.

**Raven**

I knew that I was losing conciseness but I swear I could smell Ryan's fresh scent.

"Ryan," I murmured as an image of him appeared in my mind, I felt a hand brush away some hairs in my face with care. The last things I heard before darkness swallowed me was,

"Hold it X." and the other was, "happy birthday beautiful," I'm not sure if I heard the last one or dreamt it up, because it sounded a lot like Ryan without his mask on.

Hours later and a change of clothes I stood in my room in front of my mirror cutting my hair back to its normal length. The clock ticking in the back round, I cut the last strand of hair setting down the scissors. I looked down at my hands picturing the red marks that were there.

BANG

My head shot around at the sound, I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary until I looked on the floor to see arrows pointing a way for me. I followed the arrows to the common room door; I walked into the dark room only to get blinded by a light hearing horns and whistles blowing. I looked to see the sign I destroyed put back together and my team standing in the middle of the room with a cake in their hands.

"ughh surprise," BB said weakly.

"Look we know you didn't want a party, but after... today," CY couldn't meet my gaze as he talked.

"We hoped that you might reconsider," Star said looking a little hopeful.

"You may not like your birthday but we're all glad you were born," Beast Boy said looking at me with a smile that I could tell was begging me not to hurt him. I looked at my team for a second before saying,

"We're going to need ice cream," with that all of them broke out in smiles.

"Coming right up," BB said running to get it from the freezer.

"I'll cut the cake," CY moved to the kitchen to get the knife.

"And I shall fetch the tharknar," I didn't even want to know what that was.

"You're sure you're ok?" Robin questions me as I walked up to him.

"I will be," I gave a short reply as I watched the rest of the team setting up the party.

"What you told me about your destiny, that something bad was supposed to happen, I guess it did. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it," he said making his hands into fists at his sides his head low in shame.

"No one could,"

"We will find Slade," he said smashing his fist in his palm in front of him, "we'll figure out how he did what he did, and why he was after you. But now your safe." He put both his hands on my shoulders and we both looked at the team enjoying themselves.

"You're here with friends, it's over," he said walking to join the other Titans. I brought out my hands from under my cloak and looked as flaming symbols appeared on them,

"No this was just the beginning," I said before joining my fellow Titans.

"Night everyone," I said walking away from the party that was ending.

"Night Raven," they all said giving me smiles before I left. I walked away a little bit before remembering that I left a book in the common room, I took my time getting back. I stopped outside the common room not knowing why when I hear the team taking.

"So robin what did you want to tell us without Raven knowing?" I recognized the voice as cyborgs.

"Ya what so important that Raven can't know about?" beast Boy.

"Red X."

"Ya we all know Raven had a thing for him, but what about him?" CY said. I pressed my ear to the door hoping to hear what they were about to say.

"He was there. I found him with an unconscious Raven in his arms, I questioned him before he ran away," Robin I could tell he wasn't happy, I was shocked that Red X was there I knew I wasn't dreaming when I smelt him.

"What did you ask friend robin?" I knew Star was interested.

"I asked him what he did to Raven."

"What was his answer?" I could tell Beast Boy wanted to know the famous crook said.

"He said that he would never do anything to hurt her,"

"Do you believe him," I could tell my team was worried.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, he acted like our friend, helped us even. But he won't come with us peacefully, it's like he has something more he's hiding." I couldn't take it anymore, silent tears streaming down my face I turned and ran back to my room.

**Red X**

"If you keep improving like this you may be as powerful as me one day," I looked over at Slade seeing him seethe at me and my power.

"Thank you," I replied kneeling in front of Trigon, no matter how much I resented doing it.

"I have a job for you Slade," I stood in the shadows watching them.

"destroy the area but leave the library for them to find, and Red X go with him and make sure he does it right." I nodded before melting back into the shadows going to the industrial sector to make sure the job got done right.

"I so love my job," I made sure that Slade didn't burn down the library using one of the spells I learned from Trigon to prevent any of the flames to touch the building. As Slade retreated back to Trigon I stayed making sure that the Titans found the Library. Turns out I didn't have to wait long for them to come to me.

"Everything in a three block radius had been destroyed except for this, Slade left it standing for a reason," I could tell Robin wasn't very happy when he said that.

"He didn't leave it standing I did," I said stepping out of the shadows of the library and into their line of sight. The team was shell shocked I could tell by the way they froze.

"Red X your working for the same guy as Slade?" I sighed as Vyborg asked the dumb question.

"More like an exchange," I said stepping back into the shadows.

"What kind of an exchange Ryan?" I looked Beast Boy in the eye.

"He teaches me magic," I said not telling them the real reason I'm working for him, to save them, "see you later Titans."

**Raven**

As soon as I saw the mark on Ryan's mark I knew that that was the final betrayal. It took everything I had not to kill him; I had to bite my tongue from not cursing him off the planet. As soon as he left I lost it, I fell to my knees and let the tears stream down my face.

"Time to go in," looked up to see the mark of Scath, "the mark of Scath, Slade told me the name." I got up and walked in with them into the library even though every cell in my body screamed out not to. We walked to the back of the library finding nothing until the mark on my forehead opened a door leading down into the basement scaring Beast Boy. We descended the stairway until was came to a room filled with what looked like the skeletons of reapers.

"I did not realize your library's housed such unpleasant sculptures," Star said I could sense her uneasiness.

"They don't this part of the building is old, I mean old, old. Like before the city was build." I walked through the door, the mark of Scath lit up on my forehead. The walls lit up with the marks too, scaring the Titans into a group.

"The gem was born of evils fire,

The gem shall be his portal,

He comes to claim,

He comes to sire,

The end of all things mortal." I looked down to see the marks on my body lit up too, as the spirits of the skeletons floated out to recite the prophecy. I closed my cloak around me making sure none of the Titans see what is on me.

"Raven?" curse Robin and his observations; I turned and ran up the stairs refusing to let my team see me like this. I stopped and looked back to see Robin chase after me,

"Raven! Are you ok?"

"This place, its, I shouldn't be here," I said for once lost for words, "it's all wrong."

"What's going on Raven? What aren't you telling me?" he asked taking a couple steps towards me.

"I can't explain," I said backing away not letting him touch me; "I just need to leave. I can't go back in there." I transformed into my soul self to get away without Robin stopping me.

I got back to the Tower as fast as I could get to my room lighting the candles as I entered with my powers. I summoned the book from under my bed that I put there earlier. I used my energy to make the rest of the piles of books move to the other side of the room leaving me a bare floor to cast my spell on

"You might be able to stop me from meditating but you can't stop me from leaving," I made two jars of sand make a perfect circle around me. I make some candle's land around the circle as I sat down book pressed against my chest. I put it down in my lap one hand on the cover as I chanted,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, AZARATH!"with that I got sucked into the portal that was on my roof.

I flew through the portal as fast as I could, knowing that Trigon would be after me, and I wasn't disappointed as souls and fire tried to overcome me. I stepped it into another gear as I willed myself to fly faster leaving behind the flames, but as I looked back flames surrounded me closing in. Panic started to set in as I was covered in flames but a voice in my head commanded me to stay calm. I summoned my dark energy tearing through the fire and back flying through the portal stopping when the seal of Azurath stopped me from entering.

"Let me in," I commanded fighting against the spell, my gemstone glowed red before shooting out letting me in. I looked up to see my home,

"Azurath my last hope," I got up and walked to the city.

I couldn't believe I haven't seen a single soul around the city as I walked around.

"Hello?" I called out hoping someone would answer, I walked around some more seeing no living soul around.

"Not like I expected a parade but," I was cut off talking to myself as flaps of a pair of wings was the first sound I had heard. I followed the dove, the only bird on Azurath, through streets and alleys until it brought me to the temple of Azurath. I looked up to see the bird land on the hand of a woman I knew too well.

"Arella," I called out floating up to her as I reached out.

"no wait," I said making her stop before she entered the building, "I've come back, Mother please help me." she turned around showing me her pale white skin, purple hair, and gemstone.

"You've always had a home here my child, but help we could not give,"

"The prophesy it's happening, you got to tell me how to stop it,"

"Nothing could be done; the promise of your birth was absolute."

"I don't believe you, there has to be a way,"

"There is a way, there is always a way," I turned my head to the new voice that spoke, so did my mother.

"White Raven," she hissed, I had never seen my mother angry at anyone before in my life.

"Arella, Angel," I looked at him. He looked like an assassin, long black hood pulled up covering his face in shadows, black shirt coving his entire sculpted upper body, gauntlets covering his wrists. He was wearing combat pants and boots also black, but what caught the eye were all the weapons he had on him. He had a pair of double edge swords on his back, dirks, knives, darts, shuriken, and everything else you would imagine on an assassin all on his body.

"Show your face when you're talking to us," my mother commanded, he only chuckled a little before doing as she said. When he pulled down his hood we were greeted by snowy white hair, his eyes were toxic neon green. When you looked into his irises you could see power behind them. His face was sharp then held wisdom beneath it all.

"Who are you?" I questioned getting a surprised look from him, he turned to my mother.

"You blocked all her memories of he didn't you?" he asked her, she just nodded leaving me confused.

"Who are you," I asked again making them face me.

"My name is White Raven or Phantom as you called me," he said looking at me straight in the eye, only then did I realize he looked only a few years older than me.

"How do I know you?" I asked backing away from him a little bit.

"I was the one who taught you how to use your powers when you were 5."

"Then how do you still look like your 18?" I shot back at him.

"The monks here brought me back through time to teach you," I couldn't think of another question so I turned to my mother.

"I don't want to help him, mother I'm afraid," I admitted ignoring White Raven staring at me.

"You always had a home here even knowing what you would become. It is too late for Earth just as it was too late for Azurath," there was a flash of light and the scene I was looking at before changed into one of pure destruction. Everything was destroyed and in flames,

"Wow," I turned to see White Raven floating beside me. I looked down at what I was standing on one pipe.

"No," I whispered unable to accept my home is destroyed; I turned at an evil laugh to see Trigon's four red eyes staring at us.

"Come on lets go your friends are in trouble," that snapped me out of my daze as I looked at White Raven extending his hand for mine. I hesitantly put my hand in his gloved hand as we entered a portal leading me to I hope was where my friends were.

I looked down in pure shock as Slade had my friends helpless, but my shock turned to rage.

"Struggling only going to make it worse and how I hate to see you suffer. This won't hurt a bit," he said lighting up his other hand preparing to fire.

"Want to bet?" I yelled at him standing on top of the hand, I fired a giant stone plate at him making him release my friends and smashing him against the wall. My team looked up to see me standing on the hand glowing red with the marks, my eyes white with my power. My sight never left the rock as Slade fired at it blowing it up,

"I told you to leave them out of this," I growled flying down to meet Slade.

"How sweet you've come back to save your friends, but your only delaying their pain, and yours." He fired up his hands threateningly.

"Well what are you waiting for," I said walking up to him, "aren't you going to attack, reduce me to ashes, or did your master forbid you from hurting me? Did he order you to keep his Gem safe?" I spat as I was not toe to toe with him.

"So raven has the Gem,"

"No Raven is the Gem," I watched as Slade released the fire from his hands before trying to escape.

"I'll be sure to give him your regards,"

**White Raven/ Phantom**

I watched amused from the shadows as Raven beat Slade to a pulp, before releasing her soul self causing a massive explosion.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore,"

"You might not fear me but look who's afraid of you," he said gesturing to her team, I the seconds she looked back he escaped.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked worried. I started clapping out of my shadow I was hiding in making them all stiff. I stepped out of the shadow letting them all see me,

"Nice going Angel," I said walking up to her.

"White Raven, you still haven't told be why your here," I looked at her under my hood.

"You still don't remember anything?" I asked tapping my head signaling her memory.

"No I'm sorry but I don't remember anything," her eyes darting around.

"Do you want to remember?" I asked knowing I could break the memory shield that they put on her.

"I depends is it something I want to remember?" I smiled a little at her question but not enough to show my teeth.

"I would say you would,"

"Then let me remember," I nodded placing a gloved hand on her head and entered her mind.

**~~~~~Raven's Mind~~~~~**

I had to admit Ravens mind was a sight to behold.

"Are you going to do it or not," I turned to see Raven in a green cloak. I closed my eyes again trying to find the place I needed to go,

"Found it," I said teleporting me to the exact place I sensed it. I opened my eyes to see a white wall stopping me from entering.

"I got to warn you when I break this you may fall unconscious for a while," I looked back to see a blue cloak raven behind me.

"Do it," was her only response, I put both my hands on the wall. My hands started glowing green as it started spreading through the wall forming cracks. I put a little more energy into it making chucks rain down.

"Ahhh," I turned my head to see Raven clutching her head as memories started to return to her. I gave one last burst of power destroying the wall completely leaving no trace that it was there. I walked over to the now unconscious Raven, kneeling I picked her up bridal style as I walked into a portal out of her mind.

**Raven's memories (third person)**

A little raven dressed all in white hid behind a pillar observing a person she had never seen before. No one new ever came to Azurath so the little girl was curious.

"White Raven you will teach Raven how to use her powers, she will have complete control over them before you're allowed to leave. No weapons are allowed to be carried here so you will have to give us all of yours. They will be returned when you finish," Arella seemed to be on edge because of this stranger.

"As long as I am able to train with them once a day," the person called White Raven said not moving an inch. She nodded before laying her arms out for the weapons,

"You're going to need a big box" he said, Arella nodded lowering her arms and getting a box. The amount of weapons that came off the man was amazing, Raven couldn't do anything but stare at the man as he placed weapon after weapon into the box.

"Is that all of them?" Arella asked staring at the overflowing box, the stranger nodded before placing one last knife on the pile.

"That all of them," he said giving a smirk at the face Arella had, snapping out of her daze Arella picked up the box grunting at the effort before ordering some other people to move the box. It took three people before they could carry the box away.

"So you are to start your training with Raven immediately," Arella said walking out of the room.

"Does that mean right now," he asked.

"Yes, I shall go find her," she said looking at the hooded man.

"Don't bother she's right behind the pillar," he said shocking Raven who thought she was so quiet. Arella's head shot to where Raven was,

"Come out child and meet your new teacher." Raven nervously stepped out meeting the gaze of the hooded man.

"I shall leave you too alone to train," the door closing behind her. The stranger walked over and knelt in front of the child.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm called White Raven. What's your name?" he asked with a voice that made her instantly like him.

"I'm Raven," she said looking at the shadowed face in front of her. He smiled as she tried to look under his hood. He pulled it down to reveal a youthful face, white hair and green eyes.

**Another memory**

White Raven could hear sobbing coming from down the hall, curious he walked down to see a crying form of Raven.

"Why are you crying," he asked kneeling down and taking her in his arms.

"He said that I was a monster, that I was the demons child," she sobbed back soaking his shirt with her tears. He carried her through the temple and to his room and set her down in front of his mirror making her face it.

"Raven, what do you see?" he asked her pointing to the mirror.

"I see a monster, a freak," she said looking away and back into White Ravens chest.

"Really because what I see is a beautiful angel, one who doesn't let what others tell them affect them." He said petting her head.

"Come on Angel time to train," he said letting her snuggle into him.

"White Raven why did you call me that?" she asked sleep laying into her voice.

"It's your new nickname Angel," he said setting her down on his bed tucking her in.

"Then what can I call you?" she asked snuggling in, breathing in his scent on the sheets.

"Call me phantom," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead, seconds later a sleeping form of Raven appeared on the bed.

**CHANGE MEMORY**

"Angel have you ever played a game called tag?" Phantom asked kneeling down to face Angel shaking her head.

"Really never played tag?" she shook her head again.

"I have never played before, I was always studying or meditating, and my powers are controlled by my emotions so if I play I can't control them," she said not meeting his gaze.

"Well we're going to try something new," he lifted Angels chin to make her face him; "we're going to play." The look on Ravens face was one of pure joy, her dark energy cracking a marble slab next to her.

"We're going to modify the game a little bit; we're going to use our powers. You can use any of your powers, spells, or body parts to try to touch me. I'm going to run away and you're going to chase after me, try to get me. When you do I'll let you have the rest of the day off." Raven couldn't believe what he said they were going to run around letting Raven use her powers to try to capture or touch Phantom. She nodded her head vigorously showing she was ready,

"Then begin," he disappeared in a cloud of smoke shocking Raven making her use everything thing she knew to try to capture Phantom.

Two hours later stood Phantom in the middle of the city out in the open with Raven nowhere to be found,

"Got you!" cried a white body as it crashed into Phantom, both falling down laughing.

"Congratulations Angel you got me," he said laughing as he patted the girl on the head. Both of their heads snapped around as someone cleared their throat, they turned to see the head of Azurath.

"Sir," Phantom said making Raven get off of him as he stood up to face him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked making Raven hide behind Phantoms legs.

"Training sir," he replied evenly meeting his gaze.

"It doesn't look like that to me," he gruffly said through his white beard.

"And how would you know about training with her type of powers?" he shot back. The monk huffed before turning away and walked back to the temple. Phantom made a face at the man's back causing raven to giggle, the man turned his head back looking at the whistling form of Phantom. He huffed again before walking again.

**ANOTHER MEMORY CHANGE**

It's been a year since Phantom had come to Azurath, and in that time Raven had complete control over her powers.

"Time for you to go back to your own time," Arella said making a rare appearance.

"I don't age when I get back there right? Because this is the past, Right?" he asked he, she only nodded before turning to face Raven.

"Say your goodbye's child, this is the last time you shall see him," she walked over to the wall and started making a portal back to Phantoms time.

"Bye Angel," he said picking her up and giving her one last hug.

"Is it true that I'll never see you again?" she asked tears starting to fall.

"I promise you, we'll see each other again, besides your my angel I'll have to see you again," he said setting her down, he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb and kissed her on her forehead. He stood up and walked to the box containing all his weapons, he put all them on not a second of hesitation in his movements. With one last look at Raven he walked through the portal and into his own time. With Phantom gone her one happiness on Azurath gone,

"We have to block her memories of him," she heard the voice before she saw it.

"Yes he has been a bad influence, I agree," the last thing she heard was a memory spell taking place before everything went black.

BACK TO REGULAR STORY! (Ravens POV)

I groaned as I sat up and clutched my head,

"Take it easy there Raven," I recognized the voice as Robins.

"Where am I?" I questioned as I lay back down.

"The medical wing," I recognized CY's voice when he spoke.

"Where's White Raven?" I questioned remembering only because of him.

"I'm guessing that was the guy you were with, he's in the bed next to you," CY said answering my question. I turned my head to see him sleeping on the bed,

"Get up you faker," I said surprising everyone. They all looked at the now smiling White Raven,

"You could always tell when I was faking, Angel," he said opening one eye to look at me.

"Hold it! Did he just call Raven, Angel? And Raven isn't beating the crap out of him?" Beast Boy checked my forehead, "I think she's sick."

"I'm fine but you're not going to be if you don't get your hand off of me," I said through clenched teeth making Beast Boy jump away in fear. I sighed before coming clean about me,

"The ancient order used the names Scath to protect the true identity of their master, we know him as Trigon." I said closing my eyes waiting for their reactions.

"Are you serious that's who we're up against, oh man," CY said worry in his voice.

"His cruelty is legendary, even on my world," star said I didn't need to have my powers to know she was also worried.

"So what makes you go all glowy in the dark?" I heard a silent laugh at that question, I opened my eyes to see White Raven sitting up and turning his laugh into a cough.

"It's a warning, it means Trigon is coming, and the way he gets here is through me. I'm not just a person, I'm a portal." I said in defeat.

"But raven why you?" Robin asked looking at me.

"Because Trigon is my father," I said shocking everyone but Phantom, "bad things are going to happen soon, really bad things. And it's going to be my fault, I thought I could handle this alone I tried but I was wrong." I said closing my eyes again.

"For confiding in us we are most humbled." Star said laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I just have one question, how do we stop him?" CY said trying to stay positive.

"We don't,"

"That doesn't mean we still can't try," always Beast Boy the positive one.

"Besides I've changed the future why can't you?" I turned to see White Raven standing in the shadows.

"Phantom," I say starting to argue he held up a hand silencing me.

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog," with that he phased through the wall. I stretched out my senses hoping to find him but all I got was air.

"Raven who was that?" I looked back at Robin.

"That was White Raven or Phantom as I called him. He taught me how to control my powers, and to be happy even when the monks forbidden it," I said thinking back on how angry we got some of them when we ran around.

"Can we trust him?" always Robin jumping to judgments.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "he kills people for a living. He's an assassin, bounty hunter, and all the jobs like that. Me I'd trust him with my life, but you guys might not." My team was shell shocked to hear about him,

"And I was starting to like him," I did a little smile at that; Phantom could make anyone trust him he just was that type of person.

**White Raven/ Phantom/ Red X (yea that's right)**

I flew back to the city, transforming into Red X as soon as I was out of sight of the Titans. I landed on a deserted alley and pulled out a communication device I had to connect to Trigon,

"RED X WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I sighed before answering.

"Watching the titans."

"Slade was in need of your assistance and you were nowhere to be found."

"I'm sorry I'll try harder in the future," I said putting a little bit of a spell in my words making sure he didn't get rid of me.

"Don't do it again," I nodded smiling under my mask that I could control Trigon the Terrible. I closed the connection and looked at the Vlad bug recording the conversation,

"Enjoy the show Vlad? You got to find other ways of entertaining yourself now that your ghost half is gone." I blasted the bug with an X with an even bigger smile on my face remembering destroying Vlad Plasmius.

**Well that's it for this chapter longest one yet! REVIEW! There has been over 3000 of you reading this and I only have 36 reviews (kind of sad if you ask me, and to those who have reviewed thanks)! I take them very seriously any ideas for the story welcome.**

**DannyRaven Lover**

**(credits) (reviewers)**

**Book phan44**

**Sunshine-Midnight123**

**Jeanette9a**

**XxCondorxX**

**LuNa (don't know)**

**WolfassassinKing**

**Shen an Calhar**

**Battler127**

**Sakurapuck**

**Moonlightrurouni**

**Artemis lover**

**DeceitfulDemiseGracefulLight**

**Xeiden**

**Dannysays RAWR**

**MadgaH97**

**Hi (don't know)**


	8. The hunt is on

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The big company's still own them not me.**

To all of you that reviewed thx! And yes Danny does have a heck load of identities but none of them are really who he is as a person. Yes I did make him super powerful and god like, but he doesn't like using his powers to take the easy way out, he had gone the hard road all his life and he wants to keep taking that road. On with the Chapter!

**Red X chapter 7**

**Red X (POV)**

"I'm done working for you," I said staring at the four eyes staring at me.

"Then you shall die!" I dodged two snakes like fire columns that were aimed at me; I ripped my mask off allowing me to see clearly.  
>"Child you are playing with fire," he said directing the fire to me again hopping to burn me to a crisp.<p>

"Good thing I have ice on hand," I said kneeling down transforming into my ghost half surprising the demon.

"Ghost," he hissed throwing five more fire balls at me, I reached into my ice core to make me eyes blue and my hands glow a bluish white color. I pulled out one of my many knives out of its sheath, allowing my ghostly ectoplasm to cover the bade before throwing it into one of Trigons eyes.

"Nice to work for you but I'm no one's servant," I said giving a mock salute before teleporting myself out of Jump City.

**(Third person with Trigon)**

"Slade," the demon shouted commanding the man to show himself.

"Yes," Slade emerged from the shadows kneeling in front of the demon.

"Take this knife and figure out this symbol on it," the bade stopped in front of Slade, he looked up to see a White Raven on it with a strange DP symbol on the back of the bird.

"At once," he said picking up the blade and going to the black market to find out more about this blade.

**~~time skip~~**

"Slade what have you found?" the demon asked highly annoyed with this ghost that attacked him.

"Turns out this blade belong to a ghost called Inviso-bill. He's highly respected and feared in the Ghost zone, and said to have enough power to kill even you."

"Keep an eye out for him and if you find him, kill him without mercy," you could see a glint of pleasure in the eye of Slade when his master said that.

"the hunt is on,"

**Back to Phantom/ Red X**

I went to the only place that I knew held comfort to me, Amity Park. I flew to about a half a mile out of town turning back into my human form, still mask less Red X suit, and walked into town. The weird thing is that no one recognized me, sure I grew my hair out a bit and I no longer have a small frame of a body but I didn't look that different did I?

"Dude heads up," I turned around to see a football coming at me; I caught it easily where years ago I would have got hit with it.

"Sorry man, ball slipped," Dash Baxter in the flesh stood before me, "dude what's with the outfit?"

"Came from a costume party out of town," I said the lie rolling off my tongue easily.

"Whatever, nice catch by the way, Dash Baxter," he said holding out his hand, _do you really not recognize me Dash?_ I thought taking his hand.

"Ryan," I said flinching at the name a little bit, remembering that's what I told Raven.

"So what you doing here Ryan?" he asked letting my hand go.

"Visiting family," I said shortly telling the truth a little.

"Cool man, see you later," he said grabbing the ball and throwing it to someone I didn't know, he ran after it yelling the entire time. I shook my head trying to shake the memories flooding my head.

"Good old dash," I muttered, "never changes." I took my time heading to the cemetery stopping to buy flowers from the local shop, _not much has changed,_ I thought looking at the town.

"It's now or never," I muttered to myself as I looked at the entrance of the cemetery, I forced my legs to move forward even when my body told me not to. I found there graves easily, being statues to remember them by. I look up to see the faces of the ones I loved, Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and me. I know that where my face is Danielle's face should be,

"Gone but not forgotten," I read a small smile graced my lips.

I looked over to see Mr. Lancers statue sinking into the ground saying just _gone._

"Cold," I whispered laughing a little bit thinking about him and how no one liked him.

"Mom and dad, I love you forever and for always," I laid two sunflowers under their names.

"Jazz you were the most over protective sister a brother could have but the best sister one could ask for," I put down a white daises by her name looking at her again.

"Tucker you were the greatest friend a guy could ask for, I hope they have your PDA in heaven," I put down a Bird of Praise flower under his name.

"Dani you were the best clone a guy could ask for I'm just sorry I couldn't let you live longer," I put a tiger lily by her name knowing she would love it.

"Sam, you were the love of my life. Too bad back then I was too dumb to figure that out," I put a two lip by her name and stood up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you guys," was my final word as I stood up tears streaming down my face freely. It's been about four years since then but my heart still hurts every time I think of them. I exited the graveyard wiping the tears stopping them in their tracks.

"There's no room to cry," I barked to myself making them stop, I continued walking until I entered town once again.

"_Time for a wardrobe change,"_ I thought walking into a clothing store easily stealing a black hoodie, jeans, and a pair of shoes from their store. I put then on and noticed that people could still recognize me I walked into a store and snatched a pair of shades putting them over my eyes.

"Time to go home," I said to the wind whipping at my hair blowing it into my face. My house hasn't change a bit; the only different is that it seems empty.

"Hey Ryan what are you doing here?" I turned to see a beat up dash walking towards me with Paulina on his arm.

"Walking through town," I said putting on a fake smile, "what's with this house, it seems deserted." There expressions drop when I asked that question.

"It is, it belonged to the Fenton family that died a couple years back in a Nasty Burger explosion. No one's had the heart to go in and change anything, never mind selling it," he said letting go of Paulina.

"Wow," I said thinking that they actually respected us enough not to mess with our stuff even when we're dead.

"Ya, so have you visited you family yet?" I was surprised that he remembered.

"Ya," I replied forcing back tears.

"So are you off?"

"Ya I'm leaving after this," I said looking him in the eye.

"Cool, see you later man," I waved as they left, but as soon as they were out of sight I walked into Fenton's Works.

The place is the exact same as we left it, the only difference is that dust covered the place head to toe. I walked up the stairs to my old room, once I opened the door I knew someone had been in here. Some of my pictures were missing along as books, posters, model planes, and some CD's.

"Looks like it's not as deserted as we thought," I muttered sitting down on the bed causing dust to fly up. After a coughing fit I got up and walked out closing the door behind me, I went to the place that I needed to know if it had been tampered with. The Lab. By the dust I looked like no one had been in it but I could see marks in the dust. I floated over the floor making sure not to disturb the dust as I went to the portal.

"Yup the person had no clue how to operate it," I looked at the access panel with the light flashing WRONG. I typed the right password, HAM, leave it to dad to make it something like that, making the portal shut down. I floated a couple feet away and fired off a ecto-beam at the portal causing it to explode, I put a shield around the portal containing the blast and killing the flames in the process.

"_Time to leave," _I thought, _"Trigon will be after me."_ I phased through the roof of the building and through the command centre and into the air where I belong, on the run for the sake of others on my mind.

**Raven**

"so let me get this straight, Ryan worked for Trigon but got sick of it and quit," I looked at Robin to confirm it, he just nodded not meeting my deadly gaze, "so Trigon tried to kill him but he escaped, so Trigon wants him dead."

"Ya that pretty much summed it up,"

"And you decided to tell me this now?" I was seething.

"Raven we just found out! Slade told us, he wants to know that if he sees Ryan that he'll kill him." I pull up my hood not letting Robin see my face at the news that he just told me,_ Ryan what have you got yourself into?_ I thought going to the roof to meditate. I got to roof and moved into my lotus position and meditated for about an hour before a voice spoke,

"Forget about me Raven," my eyes snapped open to see Ryan in a hoodie and jeans leaning against the wall in the shadow.

"What do you mean forget you," the words choked in my throat.

"Exactly as I said, forget you ever met me, that I even exist. Forget about White Raven too he isn't going to help you defeat Trigon," my breath hitched when he said Phantom wasn't going to help.

"What do you mean?" I could feel tears threatening to escape.

"It's your destiny, you control it. Remember nothing is written in stone," with that he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me, "you can't change the past but you can change the future." He looked at me one more time showing the pain in his blue eyes before walking over to the edge of the building and jumping off. I knew when I looked down I wouldn't see him but it didn't stop me from looking. I was met with empty air,

"Forget you, that's the hardest thing I'll ever try but I will try," I whispered looking at the setting sun.

**~~~~the end~~~~**

Of this chapter how many of you did I trick? common you can tell me. I finished this and thought that Danny was supposed to be all cold and emotionless not crying. Sorry about that I just had to, who wouldn't be sad when everyone they love dies? Danny will appear again but with a twist.

DannyRaven Lover


	9. Raven learns the truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Not thing! I only own my ideas and I get most of them from you guys!**

**Red X chapter 8**

**Phantom**

It's been about three and a half weeks since started to run,

"There is no hope for you to run I shall find you," I looked up from the sight I was looking at annoyed.

"Don't bug me when I'm fishing," I relied shortly, "you're scaring away the fish."

"You shall die at my hand,"

"Ya, ya whatever bye," I slashed my knife dispelling his eyes watching me. I've been in Florida for a while so I thought I'd go fishing, I haven't gone since Jack took me for father son bonding. I looked over to what I had caught so far a swordfish, blowfish, a baby shark, and some clownfish. I know I'm supposed to release some of them since they're on the endangered species list, but I really didn't feel like releasing them right now. My head shot up at the sudden increase in demon magic,

"It's time," I looked to see the ocean turn into lava, the fish turning to stone, the boat sinking into the lava.

"Now he's done it," I grabbed the stone swordfish and teleported to Jump City, "he has now passed bugging me, he's pissed me off."

When I got to Jump I was greeted with the sight of Trigon getting beat up the Titans, and Slade?

"Well that's a sight to see," I muttered moving into the shadows to continue to watch.

"Enough," _well there goes the titans_, I thought watching them get tossed aside like they were nothing, _time to step in. _I threw the stone swordfish at Trigon hitting him right in the middle of his four eyes.

"Who dares attack Trigon the Terrible?"

"I do," I stepped out of the shadows shocking the demon, his shock turned into a smile.

"Ahhh Ryan, or should I call you Inviso-bill?" I looked at him in shock, but I soon started laughing.

"No, the people gave me that horrible name never went by it though. My name is Danny Phantom or White Raven." The look on his face was priceless.

"No you can't be him! He is the most effective killer ever known, it's said that he has more power than me! A mere boy like you can't be him!"

"Think again," with that I transformed into my ghost half, I looked back to see a little Raven stare at me with betrayal written all over her face. I turned back to Trigon and shot him with an ecto-blast, I kept him at bay until he shouted to raven that she couldn't defeat her father. _He shouldn't have said that,_ I thought smirking as Raven got up and surrounded herself in her white energy. When the light faded there stood Raven in her right age, long purple hair whipping in the wind, and looking pissed off.

"You are not my father!" I disappeared in the shadows after she said that knowing she would defeat Trigon, clockwork had told me so. Minutes later I watched as the world turned back to normal, the people having no clue what just happened.

"Way to go Angel, I knew you could do it." I few back to the Titans Tower and left a not in Raven's room knowing she would find it. After I left the note I knew I wouldn't see the Titans for a while, I took one last look at Raven's room before teleporting out of Jump.

**Raven**

I couldn't believe that Ryan is Phantom; sure I knew they looked alike but I never guessed they would be the same person.

"I guess this is your true time then Ryan," I muttered cutting my hair again back to its normal length, "but why didn't you tell me?" I walked back to the common room and talked to the team for a while, none of them but me know that Ryan is White Raven. Robin told me that I was the most hopeful person he knew, and when Beast Boy tried to put his arm around me I shook him off thinking about Ryan.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered before turning and heading out,

"Night Raven," I heard. As soon as I entered my room I pulled off my cloak and threw it on a chair, I ran a hand through my hair sighing. I fell down on my bed feeling something poke me in the back, I sat up and turned around thinking about if left something on my bed, I couldn't think of anything. A letter was on my sheets with my name on it, _how could I have not noticed this before?_ I thought thinking about how much time I had spent in my room. I gingerly picked up the letter; I knew who it was from by the smell of it, fresh morning breeze, Ryan. I opened it and started to read it with blurry eyes,

_Dear Raven,_

_I'm guessing that you're pretty pissed at me, and you have every right to be. I'm going to tell you the truth, at least the parts you need to know. My name really isn't Ryan, its Daniel or Danny as I like to be called. I am 18 years old now and I lost my family when I almost 15 years old. Back then I tried to be a hero, turns out it's harder than it looks when you have to go to school, fight ghosts hourly, and keep the secret from your parents. Back then my full name was Danny Fenton, don't bother looking for it I'm recorded dead, my superhero name was Danny Phantom. Half of my town hated me thinking I was a villain but the other half loved me. I quit being a hero when my family died because I couldn't save them, the only thought in my head was, what kind of hero can't even save his own family? So I killed the guy who killed my family, he was me from the future that had turned evil. After that I turned to the life of an assassin, I killed so many people. I made a name of myself, they called me White Raven, the only thing a person saw was my white hair and I bring death everywhere I go, so they called me the White Raven. _

_Soon after that I got teleported to Azurath where you know the rest of that part. You were the one made me think about my life again, you made me happy when I thought I'd never be happy again. When I came back I quit assassinations and started to live like a normal human, get an apartment, and live like a kid my age would. The only problem is that I'm not normal, I didn't fit in, and the people of my apartment wouldn't go near me. And when you came you didn't remember me, I know you didn't see me in my human form before so I did what any boy would do to a girl, fall for her. I may have many names that I go by I'm not sure who the real me anymore, the only thing I am sure of is that I'm going away for a while. At least until I find out my purpose again, and who I really am. I may take a while so don't bother looking for me, you won't be able to find me. I can't say I'm sorry enough to make it all right, so I'm going to tell you all the names I have that you would now, Ryan, Red X, Phantom, White Raven, Danny, Rorek. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the last one but it is true, I went back in time for that one. So I have one last thing to say to you Raven, I'm sorry I couldn't say this to you in person but, I love you. I always have and I hope I always will._

_P.S. You can tell the rest of you team if you want but they only think I'm Red X. It`s your choice to make._

I set down the letter closing my eyes and leaded back against the back of my bed._ Why Ry...Danny?_ I thought sighing; soon darkness encased me allowing me to sleep.

**this chapter is short but hey it's an update! if i don't update as often it's because school, sports, and life get in the way! i have a life! and Review**


	10. The Titans learn the Truth

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything in this story! All the characters belong to someone else!**

**Red X Chapter 9**

**Danny**

It's been about a year since I left Raven that letter telling her all about me. In that time I have come to learn that I had become a killing monster, some ghosts were telling stories of me and others used me to scare their children. I floated over to a portal leading to Paris;_ I've always wanted to go to Paris._ I flew towards to portal only to stop in front of it sensing a ghost beside me that I knew too well,

"Clockwork, what do I need to do for you this time?"

"I need you to help the Titans defeat a villain called the Brain. They can win without you, but it will come at a terrible price." He changed from toddler to adult in a blink of an eye.

"What's the price?"

"Many Titans will die," he looked me in the eye again changing age to an old man that worried me about what he said.

"Is Raven on of them?" I asked worry creeping into my voice as I thought of her; he lowered his gaze,

"Something is to happen that was not planned, something that will overcome most of the Titans," I knew at that moment I had to save Raven, I flew through the portal as fast as I could and started to track Raven's energy.

"Do you really think that your pathetic resistance could stop what I have created?" I transformed into Red X in the shadows of The Brains secret hideout that wasn't so secret,

"Once again Beast Boy you fail, Madam Rouge adds them to the collection," I watched amazed as Cyborg's cannon blew up the ground where Rouge was stand with Beast Boy. My heart skipped at beat as the rest of the Titans appeared, especially when Raven appeared. I had to admit that I was surprised that Raven showed up with a bunch of kids but that soon melted as Malchior appeared, _time to step in._

"Hey Malchior your mine!" I shouted loud enough to make everyone stop and look at me.

"Ahhh Red X what are you doing? You are going to help the Titans." The Brain pissed me off, I worked for him in the last year and quit within a week.

"Ya that may be but I have a grudge against him and he has one against me," I said transforming into Rorek.

"Rorek!" I turned to see a pissed off dragon charging me.

"Good to see you again but I'm not fighting you in this form," I transformed again but into my full ghost form. It changed again but I left all my weapons on me I just got rid of my cloak.

"You are White Raven," observed The Brain, I ignored him as the fighting began again. I powered up an ecto-blast in my hand and shot a constant stream of energy at him. The dragon reared back in pain as his flesh started to disappear leaving a hole in his chest. I cut off my blast causing the lifeless body of Malchior fall to the floor; I felt nothing as I killed again knowing I did this to save many. I heard a cry of pain of a voice I knew too well, I turned to see Raven cry out as she threw her soul self towards some lame sorcerer. I flew over to her and punched the guy in the back of the head allowing Raven to overpower him.

"Hey," I said averting my gaze from hers, I snuck a peek and I swear I saw her blushing under her hood.

"Hey," she muttered, "I guess that you found what you were looking for."

"Kind of, I've found something's but I'm still looking for others," I threw up a shield blocking the knife coming at me,

"Time to go back to work." I turned towards where a guy on a bike that threw the knife at me, powering up an ecto-blast and shot him in the centre of his chest throwing him off his bike only to be picked up by Kid Flash and carried somewhere else. I shot a few more villains knowing that if I killed any the whole Titans would try to put me in jail. I turned to hear a grinding metal sound, a trap door in the ground opened up to reveal hundreds of robots,

"This is my army, beware Titans for this is where you die," I shot a glare at the Brain not that he noticed but then it clicked.

"This is not supposed to happen, this is the change that Clockwork told be about," I knew that I had to destroy the army before they started to attack. I floated in front of the army of at least 500 robots,

"You alone cannot stop my army no matter how powerful you are," the Brain taunted me; I landed on the floor and pulled down my hood. I did something that would shock everyone, I used my Ghostly Wail. I closed my eyes and released one of my most powerful attacks that I have, I concentrated and added my ice and electric powers into it creating the deadliest attack. I opened my eyes as I felt myself fall to my knees almost totally out of power, I cut off my attack to see the army a giant hunk of metal destroyed by my wail. I fell down face first on the floor hearing cheering behind me and angry yelling. I smiled as I hear,

"Everything is as I should be," '_clockwork,'_ I thought knowing he loved to say that saying. I groaned as I made myself get up to my feet,

"Danny," I turned to see Raven with a concerned look on my face.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine, go kick some butt for me," I joked trying to put on a smile; she reluctantly nodded before flying away to join the fight. I collapse on my knees again only to find a pair of feet above me I raised my head to see a giant teddy bear with three kids on its back,

"Mister, do you need help," the little girl asked, I looked up again and nodded,

"Bobby help him." the giant teddy picked me up and slung me over his shoulder carrying me to the wall.

"Thanks," I gasped as I leaned against the wall regaining my breath amazingly fast, the giant teddy nodded and smiled showing sets of razor teeth. The thing turned around and hopped back into the battle swatting away villains, I cracked a smile watching the villains got frozen one by one. Minutes pass and soon I am almost back to normal, I just feel a little light headed, to see Beast Boy throw the Brain to get frozen. It took a while for the Titans to remember that I was there,

"What happened to Red X we have got him before he attacks us," leave it to Robin to make me look bad. Since Robin was on the outside of the crowd of heroes I snuck up behind him,

"Boo!" I shouted making the teen jump into the air screaming like a little girl. I burst out laughing and so did most of the other superheroes.

"White Raven what happened to Red X," his face was beat red but being Robin he tried to get the attention off of him and back to me. I found Raven in the crowd as she made eye contact with me,

"I guess you didn't tell them," Everyone looked at me then Raven not knowing what we were talking about.

"No I thought since it's your secret you should be the one to tell them," she said trying to get all the attention off of her. I nodded before turning back to a pissed off Boy Wonder,

"My real name is Daniel or Danny as I like to be called, I'm a thing called a halfa. Half ghost, half human, right now I'm in my ghost form but you guys also know me in my human form."

"What's your human form," None of the other superheroes said anything not wanting to ruin anything. I looked at Raven one more time, she gave me an encouraging nod, and I took a breath before I made the white rings appear turning my assassins outfit to the Red X suit. Upon seeing the Red X suit Robin got into battle stance bring out a Bird-a-rang and throwing it at me. I used a new power that I was still practicing to stop the weapon in mid-air, telekinesis.

"What's wrong Robin scared? Scared that something more powerful then you are not under your complete control. Scared that I can do anything I want and you have no control over me?" I hissed at him through the mask.

"No I'm concerned that an amateur is using the suit that has never been a real fight in his life," that tick me off; I pulled off the mask and threw it on the floor showing my face to the Titans that I had never met.

"Amateur, you think I'm an amateur? Listen kid I've been I'm more fights than you in my life; I've seen things done things that would cause normal people to go insane. I've been through things that no human should have had to go through, so kid I'm no amateur," I practically yelled in his face only to have Raven put her small hand on my chest pushing me back.

"Not now Danny," she whispered her voice soothing me, "why don't you just join the Titans and not make Robin any more angry."

"And what would make me want to stay?" I argued with her.

"How about this?" she asked before standing on her tip toes and pulling me into a kiss. I was shocked for a second unable to do anything but soon melted into it putting my arms around her waist pulling her in closer to me kissing her right back.

**Raven**

I didn't know how much I missed Danny's kiss until I felt his lips on mine. I was terrified when I started to kiss him and he didn't kiss back, it took a couple seconds before I felt his arms around my waist pulling me into him as he started to kiss me back. After a couple more seconds I pulled back giving us air that we both needed.

"I guess that's a pretty good reason to stick around," he joked smiling arms still around my waist. I could feel a blush appear on my face only then did I realize my hood had fallen down revealing my face, I pulled up my hood hopping to hide my face before my team mates saw my crimson face, too late.

"Raven!" I heard Robin yell from behind me, I turned around to see everyone staring at me. I stepped back out of habit trying to get away from the attention,

"What do you think you're doing?"

"He said that he will join us," I said avoiding his question.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked again taking a step forward towards us.

"Kissing the guy she loves," Danny said taking a step forward and pulling me behind him, Robin shocked took a step back.

"Raven do you really love him?" he asked me, I nodded not able to speak,

"Do you trust him?" again I nodded taking Danny's hand in mine.

"Then I guess he's an honorary titan," he said giving Danny a glare, "you're staying at the Titans Tower till we trust you completely." He turned back to the rest of the Titans that were watching this with interest and fear.

"I want to show you something," Danny's breathe on my neck sent shivers down my spine,

"Hey Robin we'll catch up to you later, me and Danny have to catch up," I called to Robin as the Titans started to get ready to go. Robin didn't look too happy to hear that but didn't comment on it, I pulled down my hood and face Danny,

"Ok show me what you wanted to show me," I said not letting go of his hand as he pulled me into a swirling green portal that he somehow ripped open in the air.

The sight before me was amazing, I was standing on a clear blue lake with a setting sun in the background, I turned to see the lake ended and behind it stood a cottage with a lush forest behind it. These things would never happen in real life, the world was too polluted, but here it looked breathtakingly beautiful. I'm not that big into going camping or being outdoors but this feels like it would be perfect for me.

"Where are we?" I asked turning to see Danny grinning like a clown.

"We're in my domain, in the ghost zone," he added for me to fully understand where we exactly are.

"It's beautiful," I said turning around to look again.

"It wasn't always like this,"

"What do you mean?" I asked not knowing much about ghosts.

"A ghost domain represents that ghost. Before it was just a cave covered in snow with weapons flying around. The cave just had basic needs to survive, I lived only to be an assassin back then," he said surprising me.

"What changed?"

"You did," I was spun around as Danny started to kiss me again; I willingly started kissing back running my hands through his hair. After a couple seconds we pulled apart breathing heavily and smiling like maniacs,

"I guess this means we're an official couple," I nodded at his comment.

"we better get back before Robin blows," I say trying not to lose myself in his eyes, he nodded as he took my hand and opened another portal back to the Tower.

**Sorry for the late update but I'm super swamped with sports, school, life. Review! There is more then 5 000 of you readin this but only a hand few actually Reviewing! Tell me what you want, what I need to improve on and so on.**


	11. Terra & Young Justice

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything!**

**Red X Chapter 10**

**Danny**

I watched as Beast Boy drove himself crazy looking for a girl named terra, I knew that he loved her and that she died saving the Titans. It broke my heart as I thought about me and Sam, but with us I know she isn't coming back. I couldn't take it any longer so I went flying back to Amity without telling anyone.

I rested my back against the statue of them closing my eyes and remembering all the better times that I had with my family and friends.

"Hey you," I opened my eyes to see Dash of all people looking at me; I sighed before phasing into the statue out of sight of Dash. It took about 15 minutes before he gave up trying to look for me and went home or something. I spent the rest of the day there letting myself get away from all the stress of life. By sunset I got up and flew back to Jump City allowing myself to enjoy the feeling of flight and the wind whipping at my hair blowing it all over.

I landed only to see Beast Boy throw mud into some girls' face which I guessed was the girl who Beast Boy thought was Terra. I chanted a short spell allowing me to read her mind,_ Give up Beast Boy I'm never coming back, the team would never accept me after what I've done._ So she really is the real deal, I thought watching her fake being angry with him and storm away towards where I was. I slid into the shadows and she rounded the bend, out of sight of Beast Boy, and makes her hands glow yellow before the mud flew off her and back onto the ground.

"I suggest putting the mud back on, at least until your out of sight of the Tower," she spun around so fast that I thought she was going to get whiplash.

"Who are you," she hissed getting into a battle stance I stepped out of the shadow and recognition spread through her face, "you're the new hero about to join the Titans."

"I'm no hero, and besides I never wanted to join the Titans," I said looking her in the eye.

"If you never wanted to join the Titans then why you are?" she shot back anger in her eyes.

"When you love someone you'd do anything for them, wouldn't you?" I asked her, "Even if it means dying for them." The shocked face that she had confirmed that she knew what I was taking about, "Terra, I know you remember everything; even things that you wish you could forget." At that her legs started to buckle and she fell down to the ground beneath her.

"They would never accept me after what I did to them," she whispered lowering her gaze to the ground.

"If they were true friends they would forgive you no matter what you did, said, or thought," I knelt in front of her cupping her chin in my hand lifting her gaze to meet mine, "and besides they miss you, a lot." I got up and turned my back to her and started to walk back into the tower leaving her to her thoughts.

It's been about two hours since I left Terra to her thoughts and in that time Robin gave me glares every time he saw me.

"No normal person can have that many identities and still be trusted, you will never gain my full trust having your back round and how many crimes you have committed," he ranted on a while before I finally turned around,

"Good thing I'm not a normal person, and Robin I've never regretted doing any of the crimes I've committed."

DING DONG

_I never knew there was a door bell,_ I thought as I watched Robin walk away from me to answer the door.

"TERRA!" several voices screamed, I grinned a little knowing that she had thought about what I said and had decided to go through with it. I turned on my heels and walked back through the Tower and into the Ops room. I sat down at the computer and started searching random stuff until the Titans came back laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Danny have you met Terra?" I gave a slight nod to her before turning back to the computer. "What are you searching?" I didn't answer Robins question pissing him off even more and making him come to see what I was searching, "Fenton family dies in explosion," he read the title of the newspaper article.

"Why have you searched this?" He asked trying to figure it out.

"Guys meet my family, friends, and teacher," I said turning around in the chair to face them.

"But Danny it says that you are dead too, even had the body and everything," I looked Raven in the eye.

"It wasn't me; it was a clone of me that a fruit loop made of me. She was only about 2 years old at the time,"

"She?" Robin asked raising a masked eyebrow.

"Ya something went wrong and it came out a girl, her name was Danielle," I got up and exited the room before they asked any questions that I didn't want to answer. I walked to my room closing the door with a sigh,

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked the air hopping it had the answer, when it didn't I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes hopping an answer would come.

When I woke up something had changed, I stayed still, eyes still closed, breathing still even, and listened.

"Black Canary your shift is over, I'll see if I can get anything from these guys when there asleep because they look like imposters," the voice was defiantly female.

"Sure Megan, just make sure that Robin and Aqua lad know about these guys," an older female voice answered the other one, footsteps echoed through the room that we were in. minutes later the girl in the room, Megan, walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead my hand shot out grabbing her wrist hard enough to make my point but not hard enough to hurt her,

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, not a pretty place in there," I opened my eyes to see strawberry hair on a girl with green skin, freckles, and reddish brown eyes, "Martian." She pulled her hand away as I let go fearing that I would hurt her.

"Who are you and why did you and the other guy in traffic lights appear in our living room?" she asked trying to remain calm and in control but was losing it.

"Ok first off breath, I'm not going to hurt you. And second my name is Danny and the other is Boy blunder, oh sorry Boy Wonder." I smiled knowing that that would piss of Robin.

"He's not Robin. I know Robin and that kid isn't him, Robins taller and has a different costume than that kid," I started putting the pieces together and suddenly it clicked,

"Have you ever heard of the Teen Titans?" I asked her only to be met with a confused face, "didn't think so. So that leaves only one option of where we are another dimension."

"Wait your saying that you came from another dimension?" she asked I'm guessing not use to magic like this. I nodded thinking,

"Can I see my Robin, wow that just sounded weird," I chuckled; she nodded leading me to another room with a Robin lying on the bed. I walked over not making a sound and stood at the foot of his bed,

"Quit faking Boy Blunder," I said deadpanned grabbing his foot pulling it; he sat up and pulled his foot free of my grasp.

"Where are we?" he asked getting straight down to business.

"We're in another dimension, like our own but different in significant ways," I said summing it up, he didn't react at all for a couple seconds but when he opened his mouth I knew what question he was going to ask, "and I have no clue why we're here, my guess is that either I or someone else has cast a spell to bring us here."

"What do you mean you?" he asked the Martian called Megan looked a little out of place in the corner.

"I may have cast the spell in my sleep by accident. But one things for sure we have to get back to our dimension," I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall letting Robin think about what I had just said.

"So you guys are really from another dimension?" I turned my head to Megan and nodded, "Wow then I guess you guys haven't heard of Young Justice then?"

"I take it as Young Justice is the junior version of the Justice League consisting of the partners of the big superheroes," the same thing ran through my head but not as sugar coated as that. She nodded reluctantly staring wide eyed at Robin,

"I guess that just proves that you are a Robin. I guess I should show you around then," I pushed off the wall as Robin got out of bed and started to follow her. I hung back the entire time keeping to the shadows as she showed us around a giant underground labyrinth of tunnels and rooms.

"And this is the main room, make yourselves at home until the rest of the team comes back," Robin instantly plopped down on the sofa surprising me at how unconcerned he is, I moved to the darkest corner and stood in the corner out of sight but able to see everything. We didn't have to wait long for this so called team to show up and when they did them instantly saw Robin sitting on the couch.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" a guy that looked half fish stepped forward out from the group, Robin go up and addressed the group.

"My name is Robin and I'm from a different dimension that here and I'm not exactly sure how I got here," I rolled my eyes at how much information he just gave away, _You can be really stupid sometimes,_ I thought.

"And how are you planning on getting home?" a kid that looked like a kid flash asked.

"That's what I leave to Danny, he's the one that knows magic and has the superpowers," I resisted every urge to kill the Boy Blunder right there and then.

"Danny? Who's Danny and where is he?" the whole group started to scan the room passing right over me in the shadows.

"I don't know he kind of just disappears sometimes," _anything else you want to tell them?_ I thought getting madder by the second. "Hey Danny come out." I debated for a couple seconds but I stepped out of the shadow surprising the superheroes,

"He just came out of the wall!" the kid flash fell back out of surprise.

"YOU!" I turned to see a blond girl in a green costume pointing an arrow at me and looking really pissed off.

"Artemis," I said looking her in the eye.


	12. Forget

**Disclaimer: do not own anything!**

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner, but i've caught the cold and feel like shit! i did this while blowing my nose, coughing my lungs out, and sneezing my brains out. may not be my best work but it's and update!**

**Red X Chapter 11**

**Robin (teen titans)**

I just stared as one girl in green pointed an arrow straight at Danny,

"You," she snarled

"Artemis,"

"Wait you know her? Danny so you've been here before? And you know where we are and how to get back?" I shot to my feet asking each question ignoring the arrow pointing at him.

"Not a good time Robin," I nodded and looked at the girl he called Artemis still pointing the arrow at him. It was then the other me or robin decided to step in,

"Artemis what reason do you have to shoot him?" I nodded thinking that question would be what I would say.

"Try he's a murderer, a criminal, thief, and pretty much everything else," I whistled at the list making everyone's head shoot to look at me.

"Why are you whistling?" Artemis never took her eyes off Danny when he spoke.

"Looks like you do the same things no matter what dimension you're in don't you?"

"Yup," he said popping him p; I shot him a glare at him doing that.

"you killed innocent people, you are a evil person that cares nothing about other people," I could see her itching to let go of the arrow, but what happened next surprised me and that's hard to do, Danny started laughing.

**Danny**

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. Everything in that sentence was wrong.

"So I guess you haven't figured it out yet?" I asked her only making her madder.

"Figured what out?" he voice cracked at how high her pitch was.

"That those innocent people were from my dimension that somehow found a way to get here, they were hoping to destroy this world and take it for their own."

"But you still only think about yourself, I've met you seven times and each time you barely spoke to me. Every time you did you just asked a question about something and then go back to watching me and my sister," her voice trailed off as she realized something as she spoke, "you were making sure that me and Jade never became like our parents, become supervillans." I nodded confirming her idea. "But why?

"Because you were young and had your whole life to do whatever you wanted to not to do what your parents wanted you to," she lowered her bow and released the tension, "I lived the life that a criminal does and I knew that wasn't the life you two should have to live with, looking over your shoulder every five seconds." I grabbed Robin by the arm and dragged him over to the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" he growled at me, I shook my head knowing what was causing him to act this way.

"Robin we need to go back now or else something will happen to you," I said making him look at me.

"Nothing bad will happen to me, look into the future with your magical powers and see," he countered starting to piss me off.

"Fine," I stormed to the middle of the room scaring the young team of heroes, I sat down in the middle of the room in a lotus position and closed my eyes. I started making rapid hand sign's and muttering an ancient spell under my breath, when I finished the spell I opened my eyes unleashing a blinding light showing me the future. (Not going to show you what he saw! You'll find out in later chapters!)

By the time the vision ended I was shaking and had sweated pouring off of me in waves.

"Man, what did you see to make you look like this?" Kid Flash asked me laughing at what I probably look like. I shot to my feet and grabbed my Robin by the arm while chanting a spell opening a portal to our dimension.

"Hey let me go! Danny what do you think you're doing?" Robin practically yelled in my ear.

"We have to leave NOW! Sorry for the short stay but we have to leave," I dragged him to the portal entrance.

"But Dan..."

"If you don't go I'll leave and let you get trapped in this dimension forever," I threatened, he nodded his head and jumped into the portal. I turned around and used a memory spell on the Young Justice making sure that none of them ever remembered us being here, before entering the portal.

Turns out we only left a day in our dimension and it was still night time around the same time we left. Robin went straight to bed leaving me in the hallway knowing what I was about to do would haunt me forever and break my heart but I knew it was what I had to do. I walked around the Tower collecting everything that had reference to me like photo's, books, video's, and stuff like that into a pitch black trunk with a lock that only opens to my ecto blood on the lock. I walked room to room and erasing every memory of me from the Titans minds, leaving Raven till last.

I looked down at the sleeping form of Raven and smiled at how peaceful she looked when she wasn't trying to act emotionless. I knelt down next to her bed and ran a finger down the side of her face brushing a strand of hair out of her perfect face making her mumble in her sleep and turn a bit. I smiled a sad smile before I set my hand on her head and erasing everything of me from her forever. I stood up a tear trailing down my face, I waved my hand a made a red tulip appear on her dresser before turning and grabbing the box of stuff that Raven had collected holding everything of her and me together. I put it in the black trunk and sealed it with spells and locks, making sure nothing could open the trunk unless I wanted it to open. I flew over the titan's tower with the trunk under my arm and eyes resting on the sleeping city,

"Forget," I whispered casting a memory spell over the city and area making the names Danny Phantom, Ryan, White Raven, and Danny Fenton fade from existence.


	13. 25 Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Everything still belongs to the companies that own them.**

**Red X **

**Chapter 12**

**~~~~25 years later~~~~**

The wail of sirens pierced the air as police cruisers chased after a runaway vehicle in a high speed chase down a deserted highway. Bullets flew through the air back and forth, sparks flying when metal hit metal; angry yells could be heard through the raging wind, but unheard was the sleek black jet descending above the car. The top of the jet slid open to allow a figure clad in black with a cape to stand up and jump onto the speeding get-away car. Inside the jet a boy could be seen in traffic light colors with a domino mask on, close the window and take control of the jet. The black figure then reached into his belt to produce a small saw and start to cut the top off the car. Yells of confusion could be heard from within the car but the black figure ignored them and continued sawing. Once the hole was complete the figure ripped off the roof throwing it out of the way and allowing him to see the four figures inside. The four men had fear written all over their faces as they looked at the figure,

"Batman," one whispered looking like he could wet himself. The others then turned into a frenzy turning on each other to get out of the car before the black knight could get a hand on them. It didn't take five minutes before the car was pulled over and four tied up men sat in police cruisers gagged and giving death glares to everyone that passed.

"Good job Batman," Barbara Gordon also known as Oracle said through the ear piece, "But Dick was the whole cutting the roof of really necessary?"

"Yes," 'Dick' said without any emotion in his voice, he could hear oracle sigh on the other end.

"Ever since you took over as batman you've been acting just like him you know? What happened to that little boy that I use to know making wise crack jokes at the stupidest time?" she questioned.

"He grew up," was the only response she got.

"Star fire asked me to remind you that you kids are expecting you home before bed," he could hear her amusement in her voice as she said it, "and your suppose to find a last recruit for the new Teen Titans team your assembling, your also suppose to find a handler for them too."

"Don't worry I have a handler already even if she was hesitant at first,"

"Ok then Bat talk to you later," she cut the transmission allowing Dick to think of who would be the last member of the team because all new young superheroes are already on a team or they have mentor's. The only option would be to create a new superhero or to find one which would be almost impossible nowadays without something bad happening to the kid. Unknown to Batman he was being watched from a nearby roof top by another dark figure with a red X on his chest watching everything that has happened. When the police disappeared into the night and batman returned to his jet the cloaked figure stood up from his knelling position and slowly pulled off his mask to reveal the youthful face of Danny Fenton looking not a day over 18.

**Beast Boy/ changeling**

"Gar is you sure that there're ready to be superheroes?" I looked over at my beautiful wife that had concern written all over her face.

"We were around their age when we started and besides they have heroes with them to teach them unlike us," I responded laughing at the past.

"But Taylor and Brandon can't control their powers as well as they should," she countered back hopping to change my mind; I walked over to her and took her in a hug petting her blond hair.

"Terra just like you?" I questioned making her punch me in the stomach, "they have almost complete control over their powers. Taylor can make anything she chooses out of earth; Brandon can turn into any animal he chooses. And do you know what the best part is?" I questioned, she shook her head and gave me a small smile. "They aren't green and they look just like their mother. The twins will do just fine, probably better than we ever did," she let out a soft chuckle

"your right gar and besides Cy and Bee's kids are joining the team as well as Dick and Stars three kids, so right there we have seven superheroes in total right there so they will be able to take care of each other." I tilted her chin up so her eyes met mine, "you don't have to worry about them, and if they need us we'll be there for them." I grabbed her hand and lead her to the living room where our two children were fighting as usual,

"Mom, Brandon won't give me the remote," I shook my head always mom,

"Dad, tell her that she's being a spoiled brat and needs to learn how to share," I shook my head and backed away putting my arms up,

"Don't bring me into this," I said grinning like an idiot, just another day at the Logan house.

**Batman/ Dick Grayson**

"Mom where's dad?" my youngest, Rebecca who was 13, asked as I stood outside of my kids room.

"Where do you think? He's being the bat again and ignoring us again," Blake, my middle child who was 14, said I could tell he was mad at me again, "and he took Roy with him, Roy's always his favorite child."

"BLAKE!" I flinched at Stars voice, she is still the only person who scares me, "don't talk like that about your father, he loves all of you the same. The only reason he takes Roy is because he's older than you by two years and has more training than you besides you guys are making your own team so there is no reason to be mad."

"Your mother's right," I said making all of them jump at my sudden appearance. Becky and Stars face turned into a smile while Blake gave me a glare, "So how are you guys holding out for tomorrow?"

**Raven**

I knew I was dreaming but it was so real it was like a memory but I know it wasn't because I would have remembered something like this,

_Dream (third person)_

A young version of Raven stood on the edge of the roof with her hood down and staring at the city before her that she called home. The roof door behind her opened to reveal the solid body of a boy or man; the face however was blurry and disoriented making it impossible to make it out. The person walked up to Raven and put his arm around her tiny waist pulling her closer to him, which she happily did and soon rested her head into his chest.

"You'll always be my angel," he said to her with love in his voice.

"As long as you do the guardian part," she joked moving closer to him.

"I'll protect you Raven, even if it means my life. You're my life Raven I'll do anything to protect you," the man then lifted Ravens chin and leaned in...

~~~~end dream~~~~

The dream would always end there every time I'd have it, which had been around 5 times now. Every time I'd wake up in a cold sweat, my head pounding like it was fighting something but I didn't know what. But today I couldn't afford to stay home and think over my dream, today was the day the new Teen Titans were forming and I was to be there handler. Dick convinced me to come out of retirement to teach the seven kids the ropes of being heroes and working on a team.

Lucky me, I thought sarcastically as I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror I saw my face, I looked not a day over 18.


	14. The Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Man I hate putting this on ever chapter it gets annoying.**

**Red X**

**Chapter 13**

**Raven**

I knew when I saw the kids I had my work cut out for me, all of them were arguing among themselves and looking like they could go into an all-out brawl. I waited for around 15 minutes before they got all argued out,

"Now that we're done arguing lets introduce ourselves and our powers, including parents, age, likes, dislikes, and your feelings for this team so far." I said shocking all of them that I was there.

"Who do you think you are to be telling us what to do?" one of Dicks kids asked me stepping in front of everyone.

"I'm going to be your handler, teacher, and trainer," I said not giving them my name.

"Ya but you haven't told us your name so how can we trust you?" he shot back crossing his arms over his chest while the others nodded. I knew that I looked different than before with my long hair going past my armpits pulled up into a ponytail, baggy purple shirt, and black sweat pants.

"Fine then I'll read your files out loud," I said picking up a folder of their files and started reading,

"Name: Taylor Sky Logan (a.k.a. earthquake)

Age: 14

Height: 5'3 

Weight: 120 pounds

Hair color: long blonde

Eye color: blue

Power: Geokinesis, advanced hand-to-hand combat, gifted with technology

Parents: Terra and Garfield Logan

Siblings: Brandon (twin)

Power Level: 49

Status: superhero

Fears: confined spaces

Weakness: can't control her powers completely

Strengths: powerful powers, strategist

Plans for future: become an environmentalist" when I finished reading I looked at Taylor who was wide eyed.

"Name: Brandon Dylan Logan (a.k.a. Shifter)

Age: 14

Height: 5'4

Weight: 135 pounds

Hair color: short blonde

Eye color: blue

Power: Shape shifter into animals, advanced stamina 

Parents: Terra and Garfield Logan

Siblings: Taylor (twin)

Power Level: 37

Status: superhero

Fears: failing to shift properly, disappointing others

Weakness: no confidence

Strengths: quick reflexes and strong," I finished and looked at the group that was learning more about each other.

"Name: Rebecca 'Becky' Eve Grayson (a.k.a. Fire Storm)

Age: 13

Height: 5'3

Weight: 110 pounds

Hair color: long black with red streaks

Eye color: blue

Power: all the powers of her mother (Starfire), photographic memory, hand-to-hand combat, and strategist

Parents: Koriand'r (Starfire) and Dick (Richard) Grayson

Siblings: Black and Roy (older brothers)

Power Level: 55

Status: superhero

Fears: not doing things right

Weakness: scared to act at the moment, gets angry easily

Strengths: has complete control over powers" I moved on to the next one.

"Name: Blake Robert Grayson (a.k.a. Vulture)

Age: 14

Height: 5'4

Weight: 140 pounds

Hair color: short black

Eye color: green

Power: Flight, super strength, and detective

Parents: Koriand'r (Starfire) and Dick (Richard) Grayson

Siblings: Rebecca (younger sister) and Roy (older brother)

Power Level: 46

Status: superhero

Fears: letting down his father

Weakness: acts on emotions, has no control over emotions, holds grudges, acts selfishly

Strengths: detective," I looked over to see Blake read faced and looking ready to blow, I continued before something bad happened.

"Name: Roy Peter Grayson (a.k.a. Robin)

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Weight: 190 pounds

Hair color: short red hair

Eye color: blue

Power: able to fire Star bolts and super strength

Parents: Koriand'r (Starfire) and Dick (Richard) Grayson

Siblings: Black (younger brother) Rebecca (younger sister)

Power Level: 65

Status: superhero

Fears: failing to protect his family

Weakness: over analyses everything

Strengths: detective, leader, not afraid to take risks, photographic memory" I looked at Roy in his Robin outfit looking just like his father with a few changes.

"Name: Megan Stephanie Stone (a.k.a. Yellow Hornet)

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120 pounds

Hair color: long black 

Eye color: brown

Power: all the powers of her mother (Bumblebee)

Parents: Victor (cyborg) Karen (Bumblebee) Stone

Siblings: Devin (younger brother)

Power Level: 40

Status: superhero

Fears: flyswatters

Weakness: reluctant to do things

Strengths: complete control over powers," I was starting to think this team might actually come out ok.

"Name: Devin Tyler Stone (a.k.a. Black Wasp)

Age: 14

Height: 5'4

Weight: 130 pounds

Hair color: short black

Eye color: brown

Power: all the powers of her mother (Bumblebee) but shrinking

Parents: Victor (cyborg) Karen (Bumblebee) Stone

Siblings: Megan (older sister)

Power Level: 43

Status: superhero

Fears: power failures, Megan, and electric flyswatters

Weakness: jumps into things before thinking

Strengths: powerful, creative on the spot thinker."

I set down the folder and let them think about what I just read about themselves and about the others,

"There's only seven, weren't there supposed to be eight?" I turned my head to Roy; I could tell he was Dick's son.

"We couldn't find an eighth member so the government is sending over someone to fill the place, and no we have no idea who it is," I said answering the unspoken question. Just then an alarm sounded scaring the kids; a small smile graced my lips at their reaction. I walked over to the main projected screen and looked to see the problem,

"a bank robbery on main street, this is going to be your fist test as a team I'll step in if needed but this is all you guys," I said explaining it to them before heading to our stealth jet getting ready to fight again after so many years.


	15. The Bank and th Eighth member

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the ideas!**

**Red X**

**Chapter 14**

**Red X**

It was a classic hostage situation, guy tries to rob bank, don't go as planned, takes hostages trying to find a way out.

"You know I could have ended this a long time ago," I said from the shadows to the police chief, he didn't even turn around to reply.

"We're waiting for the new team of Teen Titans to show up."

"Newbies? Really chief? Your sending Newbies to do this?" I questioned almost laughing at it. He just nodded,

"they just assembled under their mentors, some of them haven't fought a real battle before so we want to see what they can do," I nodded in agreement, "be ready to jump in if needed." I slipped back into the shadows and observed the bank once again, inside were 9 hostages, 7 masked men with guns, and 2 people with bullet wounds, and we were waiting for kids.

'_What has the world come to?'_ I thought sneaking around the building finding an open exit in back. I didn't have to wait long for the new Titans to show up because when they did they made an entrance. I used that to my advantage sneaking in the building while the attention was on the kids.

"Put your guns down and come out or we'll make you," I rolled my eyes under my mask at the kids stupidity. I crept over to the nearest hostage and tapped him on the shoulder startling him; I put a gloved finger to where my mouth would be signalling for him to be quiet and to tell the others to follow me. I took longer than what I would have liked it to but I finally got all the hostages on the way to the exit and out of harm's way. I turned my attention to the criminals, who had just figured out there hostages were gone,

"Where'd they go?" I shook my head at his lack of focus causing him to spot me.

"You!" I got up from the floor and looked him right in the eye, once he realized who I was he dropped to his knees and bowed down, his buddies followed his example.

"Your highness I'm sorry I didn't mean it," he whimpered out not raising his head.

"Get up and quite bowing how many times have I told you guys not to bow to me," is said starting to get fidgety. He and his gang slowly got up and picked up their weapons to face the superheroes.

"Common boys lets beat up some brats," at that they started firing at the kids, it was hard watching them fire on kids but I knew we had to test how good the kids were. One girl with a green jumpsuit on with boulders on it lifted the ground creating a shield around the rest of the kids. The rest of the kids stood around the edges firing back on the thief's with their various powers. It took about 25 minutes before the gang of thief's were knocked out far longer than it should have. I walked out to the middle of the bank among the body's that littered the ground; I stopped and nudged one of the guys with my toe making sure he was out.

"Nice job but it should have taken about 5 minutes not 25 minutes," I told them crossing my arms over my chest. A guy in a pure black spandex with a black helmet in the shape of a birds head, charged me yelling something about justice. I easily sidestepped him whacking him in the back as he passed.

"You don't want to fight me," I said crossing my arms again and facing the group, I side stepped again and threw my arm out, close lining the kid charging me from behind causing him to fall on his back.

"Red X that's enough," I turned around to see the commander of the Special Forces I nodded and stepped back.

"Wait you know this guy?" the guy on the ground gave me death glares before facing the commander.

"You shall treat him with respect and dignity that he so rightfully deserves," I was a little bit shock at the respect he had for me.

"Why should we? He's a rundown thief that has no respect for anyone," this kid is really starting to piss me off.

"because he's the Governments best agent, the prince of the streets, darkness, and crime," I crept back a little bit expecting the kids to start attacking me once he said I was the biggest criminal on the streets, but I only got blank faces.

"Who's your handler?" I asked speaking for the first time in a while the voice changer in my mask made me sound different.

"We don't know her name and she won't tell us, maybe she'll tell you. You can ask her she's walking into the building now," I turned around and paled underneath my mask but my posture changed as I uncrossed my arms.

"Raven Roth," I whispered making her head shoot up to look at me.

"Red X," she said with venom in her voice that made me frown, I thought that she'd remember at least something by now because I knew my spell was wearing off on her because of her powers.

"Wait you know who she is at one glance?" The girl in the green suit asked me pushing back the guy in black bird outfit. I started to laugh at their stupidity,

"How the hell are you kids supposed to be the New Teen Titans if you don't know who the old ones were?" I asked getting met with angered faces, "Face it kids you guys know squat. Meet Raven Roth one of the five original Titans and by far the most powerful one." I looked over to her to see her blushing and that was the first time I noticed how much she had changed over the years but stayed the same, she was now wearing black sweatpants that really didn't fit her, baggy purple t-shirt and she grew her hair out that was now in a ponytail, she grew a lot to reaching just under a head shorter than me and I was 6'6. The thing that shocked me the most was that she still looked 18.

"You mind telling me how you haven't aged a day in over 25 years," I asked wanting to know so badly but I didn't give it away in my voice.

"it's my heritage, once the body, power, and maturity are in perfect harmony we become immortal, but it's almost impossible to do but somehow I did it and I stopped aging at 18," I stood there to shocked to speak, _I knew ghost gain immortality once they reach a certain power or when their obsession takes control of them but demons I never knew about,_ I thought my brain going a million miles an hour.

"Red X you shall be joining this team of hero's," that broke me out of my thoughts and I wiped around to face the commander.

"No, no way in hell am I joining a bunch of rookies, I told you guys when I signed up I was not joining any superheroes or working with them for more than necessary," I balled my fists at my sides resisting the urge to hit him.

"But they need an eighth person and they requested one from the government and your our best so we're sending you," I looked at his old worn face before nodding.

"I'll go as long as I don't have to change my outfit or give it back to the bat," he nodded and I turned around and walked next to Raven, I stopped beside her and turned to look at her she then turned to look at my skeleton face mask,

"What?" she asked I could see a blush form on her face as I continued to stare at her; I waved my hand around producing a red tulip. I couldn't help but chuckle at Ravens face as it magically appeared in my hand,

"a lovely flower for the lovely lady," I said holing it out for her which she gingerly in her hand, I bowed ever so slightly before turning around and walking out of the bank, or what was left of it.

i'm writing this with one hand! so be happy. i can't even see my elbow because it's so swollen! this is what happens when you get hit with a pitch in baseball! i can't even move my arm! so i'm doing this on the fly! Good bye!


	16. Getting to know each other better

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own anything!**

**AN: Sorry about the end note on the last chapter I put a line thing there but it didn't show up when I posted it on the web. And thanks to all who told me to get better I can now move it a lot more than before but its swollen even more, weird right?**

**Red X Chapter 15**

**Raven**

I stood at the entrance of the living room my head resting on the door, listening the voices that carried through the metal. I rubbed my temples with both hands and stood up straight getting ready to break up the fight happening in there.

SWISH

The sight in front of me was not what I expected; the room was full of stuff. Ranging from teddy bears to knives to food,

"Anyone mind telling me what's going on in here?" I asked trying to find somebody in the mess but all I got was voices yelling and no people appearing.

"We were told to move in and you'd assign us rooms," I jumped a little but at the sound of Red X's voice behind me, I turned around to see him arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the wall. I could feel a blush appear on my face as he looked me over with my new wardrobe change, I now had a dark blue full body spandex suit that covered all of me, my classic belt and my blue cloak on completing my outfit with some dark blue boots.

"You look nice," I looked at him again and only then did I notice the little chest that he had by his feet.

"What's in there?" I asked looking at the chest; I could tell he didn't want to tell me when he moved in front of it hiding it from view behind his legs.

"Nothing important," he replied carefully like he didn't want to give anything away. I stared at him for a couple more seconds wanting to know what was in there more than ever; I nodded trying to convince him I didn't care before turning around to find the kids.

"ok everyone pick a room and if two or more people want the same room we'll have you battle it out to see who gets what room," I didn't even get to finish before they all ran off searching for the biggest room no doubt.

"They look like kids in a candy store," a small smile graced my lips at the sight of it because that's exactly what it looked like.

"Why aren't you looking for a room?" I asked X who was just standing there.

"I don't care what room I get as long as there's a roof over my head and something to sleep on."

"You sound like a monk," I said trying to be funny which really is not me.

"I should, I lived with then for a while," that surprised me because I wouldn't have thought of him doing that even if I really don't know that much about him.

"What were you doing living with monks?" I asked prying on trying to find out who he really is and what he's like.

"Training a little girl, she had powers that she couldn't control and the people there thought she was a monster a demon. He mother brought me to where they lived and asked me to teach her how to use her powers. Her mother hated me for what I do or did and I don't blame her I was horrible." I was shocked it sounded so much like my life but at the same time it didn't, no won was there to teach me.

"Me and the girl soon became friends and I soon found out my cold heart had melted because of her and I was able to love and care for people again. I met her again when we were older, she was a year younger than me, and we fell in love. I loved her more than anything, I would give my life to save her but in the end that wasn't the case," I was shocked, this guy is a better person than what he appears to be but one thing bugged me.

"What happened?" I asked wanting to know the end.

"I made her forget me," he said lowering his gaze and looking at the kids running between rooms.

"How did you make her forget?" I started to get worried at this point wanting what he did to her.

"I used magic on her, I used a spell on her and her friends to forget that I ever existed," I beyond shocked now knowing he knows how to use magic.

"Why would you make her forget I thought you loved her? And how do you know magic like that?" This guy was powerful before but now he reached another level.

"If I didn't she would have died. I have enemy's that would kill her without mercy if I would have stayed with her, enemy's too powerful for her to defeat and to many for me to be with her and protect her at all times, for her I left so she could survive. If you really loved someone you have to be ready to let them go at a moment's notice. I may have to live with a hole in my chest and invisible weight dragging me down every day but at least she can live a happy normal life. I swore to be her guardian and I do that every day that she doesn't remember," with that he knelt down and picked up his chest heading towards a door that didn't have noise coming from it leaving me standing there staring at his back as he walked away. Something in the back of mind started bugging me about that story, it seemed so familiar to me but so alien at the same time. I couldn't help it when I walked down the hallway that my room happened to be next door to Red X's.

**Red X**

I looked around the room to see it fully furnished, bed, TV, couch, computer, holograms, fridge, bathroom, shower, everything a person could need and the best part was that it was painted black pure black and the bed was red.

"I think they knew I would get this room," I muttered looking around for cameras or microphones. After a while I turned up empty so I pulled off my mask revealing my messy black hair and crystal blue eyes that almost shone in the darkness. I walked over to the bed and dropped the mask down on it with a sigh; I pulled out the chest from under my arm and held it in both hands examining it imagining the contents inside the happier times in my life.

"All Titans meet in the main room in five minutes," I looked up to see the speaker in the middle of the room. I shot a glare at it even though I knew Raven couldn't see it. I put down the chest and kicked it under the bed knowing nothing could get into it if I didn't want it to. I looked at it one more time before grabbing my mask and putting it over my sweaty head once again covering my face and my head before walking out of the room and towards the main room.

"What is this all about? I have to unpack everything still and it'll take forever so can we hurry this up?" it took everything in my not to hit Blake, I've been told all their names by Raven.

"You sound like a girl worrying about her hair and nails," I settled for an insult causing the rest of the group to burst out laughing and raven to crack a rare smile.

"Why don't you be quiet? You'll never be part of this team and do you know why?" he stormed up to me all red faced and was spitting in my face, I just stood there looking down at him since I was way taller than him, "It's because you're a no good crook, a faker, a joke, some punk who just happened to take the suit my Father created and also use it for all the wrong reasons! You'll never have any honor, dignity, or respect anybody but yourself!"

"Are you done yet?" I asked cutting him off from this rant that I knew would go on forever if I didn't stop it. He stared at me fist balled at his sides,

"Boys if you're going to fight I suggest you do it in the training room or outside," I turned to face Raven nodding my understanding while the idiot charged me from behind. I did a neat flip over the charging furry under me landing on my feet facing the guy who just ran into the wall.

"You act only on your emotions; you need to think before you act. Acting only on your emotions will get you killed, you need to be almost emotionless in battle only acting not reacting," I told him hopping it got through to his thick skull. I could tell it did get through because he continued to glare but did not charge me again but clench and unclench his fists.

"Now that we have that sorted out we can get down to business. It has come to my attention that you guys don't really know each other; teams need to know each other strengths and weaknesses for battle and for support." I could tell Raven was uncomfortable talking to us and being the centre of attention.

"so we're going to get to know each other, I'll pair you guys up and you'll get to know that person. By the end of the week you'll have been paired up with everyone and you should know almost everything about them," I hated the idea but it was a great plan to make a team.

"But Raven some of us are siblings and we know all about each other already," I looked over to Megan knowing she had a point there.

"Treat this like you've never met them, look at them from another perspective other than your sister or brother, treat them like their the new kid in school and you want to know all about them," School she had to bring that up didn't she, apparently the others thought that as well because when she said school some of them back up just a little bit.

"Red X and Megan, Blake and Taylor, Roy and Brandon, Becky and Devin," I smiled under my mask because I didn't get paired with Blake first because if we did I think he'll try to kill me again.


	17. Red X's Past and the Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Sorry for not updating in forever but I've hadn't had the time to do this at all between traveling, baseball, brothers baseball, school, tests, exams, I have no free time so don't get mad at me please!**

**Red x **

**Chapter 16**

**Raven**

The week had been quiet since we started the team bonding, I made sure to tell Dick to send all emergency's to other teams until this one got at least a little better. It was the last day and I knew this was going to be a bad day since this was the day that Blake and Red X are paired up. I fastened my cloak around me raising the hood to hide in the shadows getting ready for a stressful day babysitting overgrown children.

"Raven I will not get paired up with a criminal," my day had just started and it was annoying.

"you will and I don't want to hear any complaints from you or Red X, and if I do that person will be doing a five mile run every time I hear something," with that I left him there seething in anger.

"When will he grow up and act like a man instead of a five year old," I muttered under my breath as I made myself a cup of herbal tea.

"Morning," I flinched a little bit at his metallic voice that wasn't natural, "what's wrong with you?"

"It's your voice; it's not natural to have that kind of voice. The voice changer in your mask changes your voice so no one knows what your real voice sounds like."

"Ya so what?" I wasn't surprised when he didn't get what I was saying.

"How can we trust a person if we don't even know what his voice sounds like or what his name is, and most of all what he looks like?" the words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop them, I clamped a hand over my mouth as soon as I finish shock written all over my face. He stood there for a second before leaning against the marble island in the middle of the expensive looking kitchen.

"Your right, I'll make you a deal. I'll turn off my voice changer around you and only you but I won't tell you my name or what I look like, not yet anyway." I nodded as he grabbed a box of oatmeal and started to make some in a pot on the stove.

"So when does the deal start?" I asked removing my hand from my mouth.

"Right now," his voice was not what I expected it was like a flowing river, not the harsh voice that I expected but like an old man talking to a child, patient, clam, relaxing, trusting, but at the same time his voice held power, strength, and wisdom of a king. I just stood there watching him hoping he would talk so I could hear his voice again,

"Hey guys," I turned from X to see Brandon rubbing sleep from his eyes and the rest of the team following closely behind him, I nodded to him and the others while X just ignored them completely. Each of them grabbing a wide variety of food ranging from cereal to marshmallows. Once everyone was seated around the table, except for X who was standing at the counter with a bowl of oatmeal in hand with a spoon sticking over the edge, I cleared my throat getting everyone's attention which still made me uneasy,

"Tomorrow your all invited to bring your parents here to let them see how your settling in," I said making them look at me differently, "I know their all superheroes but they'll be here whenever they aren't needed." They all nodded at me in understanding but I knew it wasn't over and I was right when Blake stood up.

"Hey Red X are your parents coming or are they too ashamed of their son being a criminal to come? Because being the disappointment that you are I could see them doing that," I could sense Anger rolling off Red X and I was shocked because that was the first emotion that I could get off the guy the entire time he'd been here. Faster than I could warn Blake, Red X had him in a choke hold and slammed him against the wall with Blake's face turning red.

"Don't you ever talk about my family, you have no idea who they were and what kind of people they were. And no they won't be coming, unless your able to raise the dead," I was shocked Red X's parents were dead, "Until you've seen your family, your friends, and the only teacher that gave a dam about your future die in front of you knowing that if you've been a minute faster you could have saved them." So it wasn't just his parents it was his whole life that had died, I could now see how he became a criminal. Blake started to claw at X's hand as his face turned purple, X released him causing Blake to fall to the floor. We all watched in silence as X picked up his oatmeal on the counter and walked out of the room. I looked over to see Blake kneeling on the floor holding his neck gasping for air,

"Sometimes you're too much like your father for your own good," I told him as I kneeled down to look at his neck, I could see the bruises forming already.

"Don't ever tell me that ever again I am nothing like him!" I met his glare with my own until he looked away.

"You are exactly like him that's why you two don't get along so well, you both are too headstrong for your and others goods," he looked at me with a glare but I could tell my words were getting through to him.

"He won't listen to me,"

"If you talk to him a certain way he listens even if he doesn't want to," he gave me a little smile while the others continued to stare at us ignoring their breakfasts'. I more than desperately wanted to melt into a shadow right now but I got up and walked out the door that x just went through. I followed X's anger to the gym I went to the secret room to look in on X without him knowing about it.

I couldn't believe he could do that, he was doing past Olympic level gymnastics without breaking a sweat. He was listening to an old song called **time of dying by Three Days Grace****, (remember this is 25 years in the future).**

On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>Did I fall asleep?<br>Is this all a dream  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<p>

I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

On this bed I lay  
>Losing everything<br>I can see my life passing me by  
>Was it all too much<br>Or just not enough  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<p>

I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I will not die, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

The words of the song told me what x was probably feeling right now but who was the other person mentioned in the song? I was brought back to the real world when x landed a perfect triple flip off a bar and picked up his cape that was on a chair and putting it back on.

"I know your there Raven so you might as well come on in," I was shocked that he knew I was there because this room was suppose to be sound proof, but I was glad when his voice was his own and not changed.

**Red X**

I knew it was a risk letting Raven know what my voice sounded like but it was a risk that I wanted to take.

"I know your there Raven you might as well come in," I hate it when people try to watch me without telling me. A couple seconds later the door to the gym opened up to reveal the blue cloaked figure of Raven.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked me as soon as the doors closed behind her.

"I knew you would come after me to see if I was ok," I said telling the half truth; the other half is that I could sense her.

"Why could I only sense your emotions back there when you were angry?" I sighed rubbing the back of my neck before explaining.

"I have a way of hiding my emotions and thoughts from physics, I guess my shields slipped when I was angry allowing you to see my emotions." She looked at me like she didn't believe me but nodded her head anyway.

"Sorry for your family and friends," I could feel my anger rise but I swallowed it down.

"I hate it when people are like that, they feel sorry and say sorry when they have nothing to do with it and no way to change it," she didn't reply so I walked around her and walked back to my roof to meditate and get my head together.

**There you go! I may not update in a couple weeks since I have finals and away to places where I can't get near a computer so if I don't update don't get mad at me since I gave you guys and gals a heads up.**

**DannyRaven Lover**


	18. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all!**

**Red X **

**Chapter 17**

**Raven**

We didn't see X for the rest of the day after that not even when it was lunch or supper. No one dared to bug X after what he did to Blake so we just left him to himself. That was yesterday and today we still haven't see anything of him,

"Do you think he's ever going to come out?" Becky asked Megan as she sat on her lap while Megan did her hair in a braid.

"I don't know but I don't want to be there when Dick finds out his suit is being used again," I responded only to get them both staring at me, I sighed setting down my tea to explain to them. "You see Dick created the Red X suit when we were kids hopping to get close to the Villain to find out his plans. His plan didn't work and we found out that he was the villain that we were fighting, let's just say the team wasn't too happy with him. Dick then locked the suit away saying he would never use it again. Sometime later we found out the suit had been stolen by somebody that we never found out who, that was using it as a thief for his own selfish purpose. He was the person neither here nor villain, he would attack us and then help us the next moment. After that he never showed up much, he kind of fell off the radar and we never heard from him again, so we thought that he died or something."

"So let me guess Dad would want the suit back and X won't give it to him so they would start fighting for it?" I nodded my head at Becky's guess confirming it. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear thinking of a reason I grew my hair out.

"You know if me and Dick fight I know I'll win," I turned around so fast I think I got whiplash.

"X you've come out!" Megan said shock written all over her face.

"I've only been in my room for a couple minutes all this time," I was shocked so where was he?

"So where have you been all this time?" thank God for Becky's curiosity.

"Watching, observing, getting information," he said walking over from the door to the table taking a chair and sitting down, "apparently there's a kid out there saying he's the son of White Raven and that he's going to be the baddest bad guy there ever was." I could hear the amusement in his voice as he said the last part.

"What about White Raven?" I jumped a little at Roy's voice that suddenly appeared behind me.

"A kids saying he's White Ravens kid but I know White Raven has no kids," I looked at x suspiciously.

"And how do you know that?" I asked making him nervous.

"Let's just say that me and White Raven are really close and leave it at that."

"So you can tell us where he's at, what his weaknesses are, and how to catch him?" Devin piped in looking like a kid in a candy shop, when did he get there? I must be losing my touch, I noticed Blake right behind Devin.

"No," I could see Blake getting red faced 3 2 1…..

"What do you mean NO? You could help take down the best assassin in the world, no in history and your just saying no?" Man I was starting to get good at these countdowns.

"If I tell you his secrets it'd be like telling the world what's superman's greatest weakness or you guys', I won't betray White Raven like that," I nodded in agreement of where he was coming from.

"White Raven means that much to you doesn't he?" I asked trying to get more information about X when he least expects it.

"He gave me a new life after my family died, something to do, he gave me a future that I didn't know I had," at that moment I heard the teleported tube power up announcing somebody's coming. Moments later six very famous superheroes stood before us,

"MOM, DAD!" I flinched a little at the screams that the team made racing into their parents arms. I walked back a little to stand next to Red X in the shadows of the room watching but not being watched by others.

**Red X**

I looked at Raven next to me and whispered to her in my voice,

"Bet you 10 bucks the Bats will out right attack me when he sees me." I heard her move a little before replying,

"No he's grown up he'll demand you give him the suit and if you don't he'll threaten you."

"So do you want to raise the stakes to $50 then if you're so sure?"

"You're on," she whispered a small smile graced her lips.

"Raven are you going to come out and introduce us the last member of the team?" I chuckled a little as the older heroes looked at Raven.

"Rae you haven't aged a day over 18," Cyborg said looking at her up and down (not that way! more like a brother checking you over to see if you're hurt kind of way).

"Mind telling us why you haven't aged?" leave it to Dick to ask that question.

"My father's blood," was all she said while the older heroes paled.

"God, Raven I'm so sorry," I gaged when Terra said that racing up to raven smothering her in a hug. Detaching herself from Terra, Raven turned to me,

"You've had your fun now come out and introduce yourself to everyone." Still smirking under my mask I stepped out of the shadow and into the light to see the surprised and enraged face of Dick Grayson.

"RED X!" he did exactly what I thought he would do, charge me with fists swinging. I did some neat backflips avoiding all the fists and kicks aimed at me. I landed on the kitchen counter, leaping off the counter and using Dicks head as a platform I jumped across the room and into the group of heroes. I turned to Raven with a arrogant body stance,

"You now owe me $50 Raven; I told you he would flat out attack me."

"How did you know if you barely know him like us?" I turned to answer Star fires question.

"I'm the prince of the underworld, thieves, criminals, and that stuff. It's my job to know all you guys' weaknesses, strengths, and powers. I know that Dick may be Batman but he acts more on his emotions that using his head most of the time, just like his son Blake." I ducked under the fist that was right were my head was a second ago, grabbing the outstretched arm with both hands I flipped Dick into the wall. As his black cape fluttered down around him I swear I saw Blake smile but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Dude you just beat BATMAN without any trouble!" I rolled my eyes as Garfield said that.

"I didn't beat him he's just lying there playing dead, isn't that right Dick?"

"Your observant aren't you?" the words came out of the heap of a man on the floor.

"Are you getting up or are you just going to lay there?" I asked walking over to him and nudging him with the toe of my boot. His hand shot out faster than I thought catching my toe in a death grip, "I have to say I'm impressed I didn't think you could move that fast if I did I would have moved faster." His only response was to start getting up making me balance on one foot as he stood up.

"Mind letting go of my toe?" I asked, "Or are you going to start this little piggy with it?"

"I'll let go as soon as you give me the suit," he said looking up at me since I was a couple inches taller than him.

"We might be here for a while because I'm not giving this suit up, after I made a size adjustment to fit me I'm not just going to hand it away," I said crossing my arms being as annoying as I could, just to push his buttons like I did years ago. We stood like that for a couple minutes me standing there on one foot and Dick holing my toes. I sighed,

"You really aren't going to let go of my toes are you?" I just got a Bat Glare from Dick from under his mask. Nodding I uncrossed my arms and did a spinning roundhouse kick with my other foot connecting with Dicks head making him fall to the ground in a daze. I landed on the ground kneeling,

"That was fun we should do this again sometime, don't you agree Richard?" I knew calling him by his first name would piss him off even more.

"X quit being an ass," I chuckled as I mocked bowed to Megan.

"As you wish," I produced an iris flower tucking it behind her ear as I stood up making her blush like crazy. I turned to see the shocked faces all around me; I spun on my heels and headed to the gym.

**Megan**

We all stood there shocked as we watched Red X's back as he left.

""Megan looks like you have a new boyfriend." I shot Devin with one of my stingers effectively making him shut up.

"He is not my boyfriend! I may like him but I don't LIKE LIKE him!" I swear my face is redder than a fire truck.

"So you admit that you like him," I wish I could kill Devin right now but I was too busy blushing.

"Ya I like him don't you? He has this thing around him that makes you feel safe, that he'll protect you no matter what even if it means he'd give up his life," wow that was really deep thing for me to say.

"well I don't get that feeling from him, all I get is an arrogant street rat that is trying to play hard ball when he should be playing slow pitch," sure Blake pissed me off some times but right now I just had enough of him.

"You don't even know him! From the first time you saw him you hatted him! You won't even give him a chance so he doesn't give you one! If you got to know him you would realize how much pain he's in and how much he's trying to get to know us as people not just a job." I was fuming at how stupid Blake was sometimes.

"Megan how would you know all of this about X?" I could hear the worry in my mom's voice when she asked me.

"Raven made us spend a day each with a person learning all about them. When me and X got paired we talked about our family and friends, I could hear the pain in his voice even if that voice changer thing was on. He thinks it's his fault that his friends and family died, he said that if he'd been a minute earlier or a little bit stronger he could have saved them and had a normal life. He loved his friends and family more than anything in the world he said but when he found new friends he became just as attached to them as his other ones, he said he even had a girlfriend and he would die for her." I could tell my face was getting back to my normal color, "in the end he told me he had to leave them if they were to survive and he made sure that none of them would remember him."

"Why would he make them forget him if he was so attached to them?" for one Blake had a good question.

"I asked the same question and all he told me was 'so that they won't come looking for me.'" I pulled the flower out of my hair and looked at it, it was a purple iris. "You guys know the saying; 'if you really love somebody you got to let them go' I think that's what X was doing."

"Wow," was all that was said and that was from Becky of all people.

"He's all alone in the world, he's lost everything but he's still fighting," Aunt Terra said with a bit of pride in her eyes.

"He's gone through so much at such a young age too," CY said not knowing the true age of X. Just then the alarms went off covering the whole base in a red alarm light.

"Trouble down town, a kid around your age is attacking random people," Uncle Dick read the computer screen. "Go; call this your fist actual assignment as a team."


	19. Abaddon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Red X**

**Chapter 18**

**Third Person**

A demented laughter could be heard throughout the street as explosions surrounded it like a blanket.

"Run! Run like the cowards that you are! No one can stop me, White Falcon!"

"White Falcon? Really that's the name you came up with? You could have any name in the world and you came up with that? That's not a name that would strike fear into people's hearts," a voice cut through the screams of the people running for their lives. White Falcon wiped around to reveal a youthful face of 15, orange/ red curly hair, a white face full of freckles, nerd glasses covering big brown eyes. He was wearing a Halloween cape covering a "come to the dark side we have cookies" t-shirt, and a pair of jeans and Velcro shoes.

"I am White Falcon, son of White Raven!" just then a laughter could be heard making everyone jump, heads swerved to observe Red X sitting on the edge of a building laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"What are you laughing at cretin?" White Falcon shouted up at the figure in black, X's laughter died down as X now stared down White Falcon.

"Cretin? That's a first, I've been called a lot of things before but Cretins a name I haven't been called," he said before jumping off the edge doing a flip and landing in front of the Titans. "So you're the kid calling himself the son of White Raven?"

"Ya and my dad can kick your ass!" White Falcon said gaining the nerve to take a couple steps towards Red X.

"Too bad that White Raven really isn't your father," X took a step towards Falcon.

"He is my father, your just jealous that he's not your," Falcons face started to turn red at yelling at X. X just shook his head a start strolling towards Falcon,

"You look and act nothing like White Raven does, and besides I know that he had no kids. His heart is too broken to even think about dating never mind having kids." By now X was in arms reach Falcon, quick as the Flash X had Falcon face down on the ground and with cuffs on his wrists behind his back.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Falcon said reaching behind him grabbing X's wrists in his hands.

**Red X**

"You really shouldn't have done that," Falcon said from under me grabbing my wrists. Next thing I knew there was this weird feeling like when I go intangible but it was not like that at all it felt like when I use my ice powers, someone reaching into my core.

"Cold, so cold," I heard snapping me out of my daze.

"You steal people's body heat don't you, you're a meta-human and that's your power isn't it?" I asked the shivering nerd that was under me, all I got was a weak nod confirming my guess.

"What did you do to him X? He's blue for goodness sakes! If you did anything to him you know we'll have to write you up…"

"Shut up and listen," interrupting Roy's rant I continued, "he's a meta-human; his power is to steal humans heat and use it as he wants. He tried it with me and my suit protects me giving him only coldness making him steal my coldness not my warmth." The only stared at me with blank expressions until Roy summed it up.

"So he's a heat sucker and all he got from you was cold, making him cold," I rolled my eyes as the others finally got what I was saying.

"I'll be taking him from you kids," we all turned around to see a man with wings landing in front of us, "my name is Abaddon and I work for the meta-human control team. Congrats on getting this guy especially with his powers." I looked at him suspiciously considering that this is the first time anyone had met this kid and the fact that no one knew he was a meta-human before a few seconds ago. I didn't like this guy everything about him set off my alarm in my head; he was exactly like what you expect an angel to look like. Pure white wings, golden blonde hair, blue eyes, warm smile, buff without over doing it, and tall. He was just a bit too perfect in my books,

"So where's your handler I would love to speak to him if I could."

"Right here, sure and I'm not a him," I looked at Raven instantly spotting the way she looked at him. I looked back at Abaddon to see him staring at Raven, walking over to her and picking up her hand a pressing it to his lips like a gentlemen he murmured,

"And it is my pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman like yourself. May I know the name of thee?" I watched as Raven turned red murmuring her name. "A unique name for such a unique woman." I almost gaged at that fortunately Abaddon decided to do his job and take Falcon away but not before giving Raven one last kiss on the hand.

"Looks like Raven's got a boyfriend," Becky taunted smiling like a Cheshire cat I slipped into the shadows as people started to come out to see the damage done to the neighborhood.

"He's not my boyfriend," was her only response as she turned even redder.

"Let's go back before…"

"Susan of the channel 5 new reporting to you live the new group of Teen Titans just defeated White Falcon son of White Raven. What do you have to say about this?"

"The reporters come." Roy finished as Susan shoved the mic into Roy's face. I used the distraction to my advantage slipping away from the scene and into the alley away from all the reporters and lights.

"I hate paparazzi," I muttered scaling a building. I stopped dead when I heard voices on the top of the building; I recognized the voices instantly, Abaddon and White Falcon.

"1000 dollars just as we discussed,"

"Those Titans were stupid to put all their trust in you like that," Falcon laughed.

"If you work with me for a while longer I can have the Titans wrapped around my finger."

"What do you plan to do to that girl, raven wasn't it?" Falcon asked I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Have you ever heard of the Midnight striker?" I knew exactly what the Midnight striker was.

"Isn't he the rapping murderer that the victims always are found at midnight? And no one has any idea who is doing this or what their motive is?" I nodded at Falcons guess, "it's you isn't it, you're the Midnight striker." I may be the prince of crime but that came as a shock to me.

"Observant aren't you? But yes I am the Midnight striker," I could feel the power radiating off the roof from him.

"So that's you plan for Raven. She`s your next target isn't she?" my eyes narrowed at his answer.

"Yes, I'm going to set my plan into motion. We'll be in touch." The flapping of wings ended the conversation making sure that Falcon couldn't reply.

"Stupid bird, always so cheap to buy peoples services," I heard some rocks get kicked around and that's when I knew I had to take my leave too, slipping down the side of the building, hatred ran through my veins as I through of the plan that Abaddon had conceived.

**Hey everyone! thx for all the great reviews and to all my followers! tell me what you think and what i can improve on! i like exclamation marks! sorry it's summer, i'm happy, my brother acting nice today, and i'm going camping in my back yard! my summers going great! i'll update ASAP if i can when i'm not gettting draged somewhere by my brothers baseball.**


	20. X's free time

**Disclaimer: you know the drill by know or you should if you don't you're really slow**

**Red X**

**Chapter 19**

**Becky**

"Why do you date him Raven?" I asked playing with a strand of my black hair, "he's rude, selfish, and I can tell he'd rather kick a kid than hug one." Ravens been dating Abaddon for a week now and the rest of us has seen his true nature, he's pure evil. Raven won't believe us and Dad says we're over reacting saying that it's a good thing that Raven has finally found a boyfriend, but everyone hates him even Roy who tries to see the best in everyone.

"Come on X back me up here," I pleaded which I knew was unnecessary since X hates Abaddon the most out of everybody.

"Raven he's going to hurt you, he's no angel he's more like a pigeon that needs to be plucked." We watched as he headed to the door his back muscles tight signalling that he is pissed.

"X where do you go every week? You always disappear every Tuesday afternoon and we don't see you till tomorrow morning where do you go?" I hopped off my chair and walked up to him frozen in the door, I lifted a hand to put on his shoulder as he turned around my hand landing on his chest right were his heart would be. I could feel the faint heart beat that drummed under my hand as I pressed down on the finely sculpted chest.

"Personal matters," he said bringing his arm up and taking my hand and putting a flower in it, I recognized it because my mother loves flowers, it was a mullein flower. I stared at it the beauty of it, X has a thing of giving girls flowers and when we finally found out his little riddle with the flowers we were surprised at how deep he really is. He uses the flowers to tell people how he feels about them or whatever. The purple iris that he gave Megan meant 'good news' meaning that whenever she's around something good always happens. I read that the mullein flower meant 'good nature'.

"Don't follow me it's boring and you find anything that you would want to know." That just made me even more curious to know what he's going to do all day. I looked at Raven and she had the same look in her eyes as X walked out the door.

"Becky get Taylor and Megan, we're going Red X hunting." I flew as fast as I could through the base grabbing Megan and Taylor as I went.

**Raven**

We followed X to the city bank and watched as one of the workers in the back opened the back door and handed X what looked like an old fanny pack. We all leaned forwards as the worker started to talk to Red X.

"Red X the money has been taken out of your account as agreed, shall we expect you next week as well and the following?" the guy looked terrified, sweat pouring down his face, hands shaking, eyes darting around, and feet shuffling. Red X just gave him a nod before strapping the pack to his belt and turning around to face the street again.

"How much money do you think is in the pouch?" Megan whispered lying down next to me, since she was in her small shrinking form, overlooking the alley that X was walking out of and onto a quiet street where people didn't give him a second glance. I shrugged at her question and began to get up to follow X.

"It doesn't matter right now all that does is what X is doing with the money."

"But the guy said he took the money out of X's account. That X didn't steal it, or take it by force." Taylor may have a good point but I didn't want to take any chances.

"You three can head back and enjoy the rest of your day I'll follow X and see what he's up to." I nodded at them hopping they'd get the message that I wanted to do this alone from now on. Thankfully they nodded and slipped away back to where ever they were going before me and Becky grabbed them. Watching the fading figure of X slip away I floated up off the roof and proceeded to fly over the roofs rather than do what Red X does and run across them jumping and leaping with the grace a deer, the strength of a rhino, the flexibility of a cat, the reflexes and speed of a cheetah, I could never do the things he can do even with my powers.

"Where are you heading X?" I questioned as the wind whipped my hair in my face, I growled before pulling out a hair band and putting my out of control hair into a ponytail. While I was doing that X had managed to get to where ever he was heading since he was grabbing the front door knob.

"Mary's Orphanage for the super powered," I read wondering why X would come to a place like this. The building was huge and looked like it was a school at one point; two stories tall and it looked like a giant rectangle with windows. It was a brownish red color but it looked like something that I haven't seen in a long time, a home. I couldn't help but smile when X got trampled by about 15 kids all ages from about 2 all the way to 15 doggie piling X all with smiles on their faces. A small chuckle escaped my lips at how squished X was under that many people.

"Ok kids get off of him or he'll die under all of you," a plump lady, which looks about 45, with red frizzy hair came out and started pulling kids off of X. It took a while but X was finally able to stand up without a kid on him,

"Thanks for the help Karen, I can take on batman himself and win but against these kids I'm defenceless. Here you go Karen your reward for saving me," I watched as X took off the pack and hand it over to her as she shook her head.

"You know I can't take this Danny," Danny that's his name? "You've given me enough money already I can't possibly take any more of it."

"Then how do you expect to continue running this place? Last time I checked this place wouldn't be running without me, between the cost of repairing the place, buying food, and buying training equipment for the kids. You by yourself can't run this place on your own you doesn't have enough money and the government doesn't pay you much. Besides this is the only place that kids can go where there not bullied for what they are and what they can do. This is a sanctuary that I wished existed when I was a kid that I could have gone to," X has powers? Since when has he had them and what are they, and why hasn't he ever used them or shown us them?

"Well since I know I'm not going to be able to make you take this back you might as well come in and start your training session with the kids then." I watched as he and all the other kids went inside but not before X or Danny turned around and gave me a small wave.

**Ok that's it for now review!**

**Give me characters for the kids in the orphanage! Give me name, age, power, why they're there (abandoned, parents killed, lost, ect), and favorite color.**

**First 5 get there character in the story just review the story with all the info thx!**

**DannyRaven Lover**


	21. Training

**Disclaimer: gosh I'm getting annoyed by doing this**

**Hey everyone and thanks to all the people that gave me characters. Sorry to all and to the people that I didn't use even though you were part of the first five. I wanted to have people with different powers, and lots of people gave me people with fire powers. That's great and all but I don't want most of the kids all to have one power all the same.**

**Red X/ Danny**

I had training with five kids today and I knew I had my work cut out for me because of their unusual and powerful ability's. I knew Raven and three of the others followed me to the bank but I was caught off guard when the other three left and Raven remain to follow me. I knew this was the perfect time to show Raven what I really look like.

"Karen do you have my training bag?" she nodded and went off to some room that she kept my bag away from all the kids. "thanks, I'm going to change before I got put, you can tell the kids to go out into the field and wait for my I won't be long." I felt kind of bad because it was like I was taking advantage of her and commanding her to do things, I pushed down the guilt and walked into the bathroom taking off the Red X mask as soon as the door was closed. I sank down to the floor my back sliding along the door my hands grabbing fistfuls of hair pulling out of frustration.

"What am I doing?" I whispered tears threatening to spill out of my eyes, "get a grip they need you, Raven will remember and she won't try to kill you or she won't succeed." Slowly getting up and stripping off the Red X suit I soon stood in only my underwear.

"Time to train," I muttered shifting through the bag to find my training clothes. Pulling them out, I slipped the black fabric over me adjusting the armor and pulling the black mask over my head. I looked in the mirror to see I look almost exactly what a ninja would look like except for the armored plates that covered almost all of my body. The plates were constructed to be resistant to almost every power that a Meta human could have. With one last look at myself in the mirror before packing everything up in my duffel bag and heading out of the bathroom and through the halls heading towards the training field.

**XXXXXXX**

"Do you think that he's ever going to show up?" I was sitting on a tree observing the kids that I was to be training today.

"He's here; he's been here for about 10 minutes already haven't you guys noticed? I don't think that he's even trying to be stealthy because he's sitting on that tree like he's bored," I nodded at the surprised kids jumping down from my seat looking at the group of kids that I've never seen before.

"So you're going to tell me your name, power, age, favorite color and reason for being here," most didn't look comfortable with the last one so I knew I had to cut a deal. "You tell me why your here and I'll tell you what happened to me to make me just like you guys. An orphan," that peaked their interest overthrowing their earlier hesitation.

"My name is Alyssa, I'm 12 years old, I have the power of fire, and my favorite color is black," her hands lit up in fire to show me exactly what she meant, she hesitated before continuing, "I'm here because I ran away at the age of 8 because my parents despised me of what I am and what I can do, they made me a human entertainment for the public a walking circus, the social services found me months later and I refused to go back so they sent me here. I've found a home here with these people, lives were I can be happy," I nodded feeling bad about her predicament but glad that she found a place to call home.

"My name is Nikki, age 13, favorite color is Indigo, I have the power to create illusions and hallucinations of anything that I want," again the hesitation before continuing, "I was experimented on by some secret organization and when the army stormed the building they found me, this one nice soldier brought me here since he was the only one to know I had powers, I made a life here because of him." I flinched at the experiment part remembering the time Vlad took me and experimented on me with Danielle.

"I'm Samuel Baily but I go by Sam, I'm 8 years old, my favorite color is blue, and I have the power to manipulate electricity to my will, my parents died in a plane crash on their way home from a business trip when I was 5. I was sent to live with my grandparents from then on; I lived with them for a year and a half before they sent me here. I couldn't control my power and I shocked my grandfather and he flew across the room. They sent me here hoping that I would learn how to control my powers without hurting more people." At least it was in the best intention that he was sent here.

"Hi I'm Sabeen, age 15, favorite color is white, I have the power over wind and I can travel the speed of sound when I use my powers." She hesitated more than others, "my mom died when I was 12 and that's when my dad started to become abusive. I didn't want to hurt him because he was my father and I loved him but I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away before my 15th birthday and came here since I heard that it was a sanctuary for people like us, people with powers." I heard a gentle flapping of wings, Sabeen held out her arm for a bald eagle to land on it.

"And this is my pet eagle Jet; I wouldn't touch him if I were you. He doesn't take well to strangers until you prove yourselves to him." I nodded at the bird as he looked at me for a second before he gave me a nod back.

"Smart bird, knows what's going on. I have a dog that can keep him company while we train, if you'd like," I looked at both of them look at each other before Sabeen looked at we smiling.

"That would be great Jet could have a friend," I nodded at her.

"I'll get him as soon as we're done introductions," I nodded at the last guy in line.

"David, 12, blue, and I have the power over Mother Nature herself,"

"Sorry about David he's uptight to people that he doesn't know. Once you get to know him he's a blast," I nodded at Sam who had a giant smile on his face.

"I came here because my mom died when I was born and my dad disappeared before I was born. They couldn't find anyone that I was related to they sent me to an orphanage were I grew up till I was 7, that's when I found out that I could control nature, I wrapped a kid in vines and they sent me here."

"Ok then that's all of it now I'll get CoJo," I said trying to get out of there before I had to tell them about me.

"Wait you said that if we told you why we were here you would tell us your story," I sighed rubbing the back of my neck with my hand looking at the ground shaking my head.

"Lets start off with something that my team doesn't know," I pulled off the mask fully aware of Raven spying on us from the little forest on the edge of the property.

"my name is Daniel, but I go by Danny, my favorite color is red, and I watched my parents, best friends, and the only teacher that cared for my future die in an explosion that I know I could have prevented if I was only a few minutes earlier. I went on the run for a bit before White Raven came around and here I am now," I didn't put in the part about the Titans or about me dating Raven, or being immortal. "Now that we're done with that I'll get CoJo."

"Wait you didn't tell us your age or your powers," Dam Alyssa and her observations.

"I didn't do that because if you knew you wouldn't believe me even if I told you," I said pulling the mask back on leaving it over my mouth, "I'm the forgotten and the Dammed. Cursed to walk this Earth what seemed like forever."

"Try us," Nikki challenged me. I shook my head not allowing her to go any further. I lifted my thumb and forefinger in my mouth giving my best taxi cab whistle piercing the air. I waited a couple seconds to pull the mask down over my chin just before I got tackled to the ground slobber covering the opening where my eyes are.

"CoJo get off, come on boy," I pushed the glowing green puppy off my chest wiping the slobber off my eyes.

"Dude I think your dog's sick or something, he's green," instantly CoJo turned the size of a garbage truck and had David pinned down with one paw, I couldn't help it I started laughing. It was the first time that I laughed that hard in 25 years, I finally felt like a normal person not the freak that I am. With me laughing CoJo then turned into his puppy form trotting over to me, tail wagging, and David's foot in his mouth.

"That's because he's a ghost dog David, he's supposed to be green. If he's not then he's sick, and don't insult him or upset him because then he'll rip your head off in that giant form of his," I finally got my laughter under control and nodded at CoJo, "Go play." He yipped excitedly taking off and flying around Jet, encouraging the bird to play with him. Sabbeen nodded her head to the bird giving permission for it to have fun, taking off with a screech Jet launched into the air playing some weird cat and mouse game with my dog.

"Ok then let's start training," I said clasping my hands together in front of me as I looked at them.

**Raven**

When "Danny" took off his mask and showed his face to the kids I swear I almost fell out of the tree that I was hiding in, he was beyond handsome, and he was gorgeous. Something in my mind was nagging me telling me that I had seen that face before and gotten to know it, I shrugged it off as a wish that I wanted not a reality that had happened because I know I would have remembered seeing a face like that. He told them what he told me but with a little less information, and when the little green dog appeared I knew that "Danny" wasn't as normal as he appeared.

"He's a ghost he's supposed to be green," _ghost?_ I thought looking at the dog, an image/ or flashback flashed through my mind.

**Flashback**

"CoJo get off her she's not a chew toy," I could feel slobber all over my face and a weight on my chest. It was then that I noticed that I was in my old costume and I in the old Titans tower on my back with that little green dog on my chest licking me and knawing on my wrists at times. I heard myself laugh and push the little dog off of me,

"It's ok; at least he hasn't turned into his giant dog form that you told me about." I felt myself say. It was like I was there but I had no control over what was happening I could only watch as the scene played out before me.

"Come on CoJo lets go for a walk," I could see a hand extend out to me and my slim hand slipping into it, I got pulled up by the person that grabbed my hand, "Up you go Raven. You're coming with us, and you can't say no, we just defeated the Brain and it's time for you to relax and the best way I know for you to relax is to come with me." Just as I touched his hand I could feel a spark go through me and my heart started to race, I was dying to see what person could make me feel this way, just as I was about to see his face the image or whatever it was faded away leaving me confused and dying to know who that person was.

**End Flashback**

I blinked the cloudiness away as my sight came back to me, I saw "Danny" showing one of the boys how to stand when he uses his powers, what to focus on, and what hand movements to do to with his powers. I watched as he did that with everyone knowing exactly what to do with each person and their unique powers.

"How do you know all about this?" I whispered staring at "Danny" as he adjusted the girl with the birds arm as she completed a form. I watched from the trees as the afternoon went by observing "Danny" train the kids in some way or another.

"Ok guys let have a battle," my head snapped up hearing the announcement, "Rules are all powers allowed, no killing shots, teamwork supported, and please don't destroy the whole field. Agreed?" they all nodded their heads in agreement, I knew this was a fight that "Danny" was going to lose.

**Third Person**

The fight started out with Danny surrounded by the five kids each of them their powers ignited and ready to use.

"And start," it was if a silent agreement happened at once, all the kids fired their powers at Danny at once. Danny then jumped into the air doing a front flip over the surprised kids out of the line of fire. Unaware of the oncoming blasts, the group of kids got taken out by each other's blast that was meant for Danny. Laughter could be heard from all over as each kid was trapped or attacked by some kind of power by each of the kids had, Danny off to the side holding his sides in laughter as he looked upon the scene.

"Rookie mistake," he gasped looking at each one of them. Sabbeen was held down by David's plants, David was all black which was caused by Sam's electric bolt that hit him, Nikki was blown into some of the trees by Sabbeen, Sam was rolling on the ground putting out the fire that caught to his clothes curacy of Alyssa, and Alyssa was on the ground clutching her head apparently in an illusion that Nikki made.

"David call back the plant, and Nikki turn off the illusion on Alyssa will you please?" minutes later all of the kids were laying on the grass panting with their eyes close. It was about 7 o'clock time to get home and eat supper and rest.

"Nice training session guys see you guys next time," Danny said looking at the exhausted kids chuckling a bit more before grabbing his training bag and heading out through the gate and onto the street back to the Titans Base.


	22. Time to pluck a pigeon

**Disclaimer: Still do not own anything**

**Red X **

**Chapter 21**

**Raven**

It's been a week since the Red X stalking incident and my head was still spinning about what I learned about X. His real name was Danny, he has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, and he was the nicest guy that I know, but the two things I don't know is his age and his power. He looks about 18 but you never know.

"Raven you still going out on that date with the pigeon tonight?" I was snapped out of my daze as Danny put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off before replying,

"Yes, and he's not a pigeon so quit calling him that."

"Whatever, and be careful around him he gives everyone a bad feeling when he's around, he's nothing but trouble," I shook my head at him rolling my eyes at him and the rest of the team, not understanding why everyone hates Abaddon, he's sweet, kind, and handsome.

"Ok then Danny I'll remember that," I could tell that caught him off guard using his real name.

"Danny, that's his real name? I was expecting something like Walter or Milton or something like that, Danny is actually kind of normal," Megan commented staring at Red X just like the rest of the team.

"My name doesn't matter what matters is that Raven doesn't go on that date with Abaddon."

"Why do you have such a thing against Abaddon anyway, sure the others don't like him but it's like you know a secret about him that we don't," I remarked walking towards Danny with every second. He stared at me for a couple seconds; I could practically see his crystal blue eyes staring at me,

"Abaddon isn't who he appears to be he's a criminal one of the most dangerous out there and he's going to hurt you Raven if you go out with him tonight," I couldn't help it I started to smile at his attempt to make me not go out with Abaddon.

"Nice try Danny but I'm still going out with him. Nothing you can say can change my mind, besides he told me that he'll be my guardian angel and he'd protect me form anyone that would attack me," I countered annoying Danny even more.

"He's lying to you Raven," I could hear concern in his voice but I chose to ignore it considering that he just hates Abaddon.

"Whatever, you're just jealous that I have a boyfriend, and you don't have a girlfriend," I taunted trying to get on his nerves.

"if you haven't notice I could probably get any girl that I want, I have a lot of fan girls that would love to date me," he shot back, I sighed knowing that he was right and that a lot of good looking girls would love to get their hands on him.

"Whatever you say Daniel, I'm going to get changed for my date," I waved my hand using my magic to cover where his mouth would be so he couldn't reply back. I walked out of the room with a small smile gracing my lips as I heard Danny trying to take with the gag only for it to come out sounding like an animal's noise. After I locked the door to my room after I entered it I released the magic gagging Danny allowing him to speak again. I opened my closet looking at the beautiful blue and black dress that I was wearing tonight. It was a simple dress that came down to my knees with a few ruffles here and there but not enough to make it too girly. I unclasped my cloak and proceeded to change into the dress.

**Red X/ Danny**

When Raven put her dark magic over my mouth I knew that I wouldn't be getting out of it until she was long gone.

"Ghhhh," I groaned throwing my hands up in the air as soon as Raven left the room.

"Dude is Danny your actual name?" I gave Brandon a glare which he really didn't get because of the mask. "Not the time to be asking is it?" I shook my head pulling at the dark energy which was now dispelling.

"To answer your question yes, Danny is my real name," I said looking at them.

Devin took a step forward looking at me strangely, "Why do you hate Abaddon so much? Sure we all hate him but you take it to another level why?" I reached into my suit and produced a holographic memory device,

"Remember when I defeated White Falcon and Abaddon just happens to appear saying that he's with the meta-human control team?" they all nodded but stayed quit, "we'll we didn't know White Falcon was a meta-human until just a few seconds before Abaddon came, so how would he know and we didn't?" I could see the realization dawn on their faces so I continued, "I left before you guys to avoid the Paparazzi, I climbed a building a few blocks away and just as I was about to reach the top I heard voices. Experience tells me to stay there and not be seen, and to see what comes out of it, I started to record it with this thing and I want you guys to hear it, Devin would you do the honors?" he nodded and plugged in the device to the computer for everyone to see.

**(I'm going to skip this part. If you don't know what happens you can go back and reread the chapter or the part!) : P**

"Wow," I started clenching and unclenching my fists after the video played, everyone was shell shocked at what they just heard only Blake uttered the wow.

"We now know why you hate him so much, what can we do to help take down that son of a bitch?" Roy said his face set and determined.

"Roy your coming with me, Abaddon is planning to strike tonight and I need your help with tracking him and saving Raven when the time comes," he nodded at me while the others looked at me for directions even Blake without complaint.

"The rest of you are going to act normal, we can't let him know we're on to him. You guys are going to Mary's Orphanage for the Super Powered to hang out with the kids; we'll say you guys are going to volunteer there for the day and that you want to help the heroes of tomorrow. That way you guys can get away any time your needed, I know the person running it and she'll be overjoyed to have you guys come over and I'll tell her our situation and what I need from you guys." They all nodded coldness in their eyes that I knew they would do anything to save Raven from the maniac.

Becky spoke up her hands glowing a green ready to battle, "We're with you all the way X." the others nodded again each of them activating their powers.

****

"Robin in position,"

"Earthquake, Shifter, Fire Storm, Vulture, Yellow Hornet, and Black Wasp in position at the Orphanage over and out."

"Red X following target east on 3 street," I said creeping along the roof tops masking my presence so Raven couldn't detect me. "The Pigeon is now leading the Ice Queen into a building, following on the roof. Over."

"Watch out Red X, the Pigeon is now caged. Tracking has gone to thermal, repeat tracking has become thermal. Over," I nodded turning on my thermal vision built into the mask of the suit. I could see Raven clearly being orange and red but Abaddon was blue, meaning he was completely cold.

"He's cold all around, not a shred of warmth in him, Over," I would have chuckled if it had been any other time but now I only watched and listened. I watched as the blue figure lead the red and orange figure of raven into a room that I couldn't see through even with the equipment that I had on me,

"Lost visual, repeat lost visual, Red X going in with stealth mode. Do not follow I repeat do not follow, untilled called, over," I could feel my anger seething as I thought about what Abaddon was doing to Raven in there.

"I'm coming for you Raven," I whispered as I took off towards the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**S****orry it took a while but I had babysitting to do, baseball to watch, sleep to sleep, chores to do, and a life to live. Thx for reading and ****KyuubiLover99 I might actually use this idea thanks!**

**DannyRaven Lover**


	23. I just plucked a pigeon

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**Red X **

**Chapter 22**

**Raven**

Abaddon is the greatest guy I've ever met, I don't know why the rest of my team hates him so much, especially Re… Danny. I intertwined my fingers through Abaddon's as we walked down a street through the edge of the city,

"How about we go somewhere more private," the heat of his breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine but no in a good way like I thought it would. Ignoring the strange feeling I allowed him to lead me to an older looking building which I assumed is where he lives.

"You live here?" I asked as he led me up the second set of stairs, he doesn't answer me but continues up the stairs. You know that little voice in your head that starts screaming at you when something doesn't feel right or when you feel like someone was watching you but when you look over no one is there? That what I'm feeling right now but I'm not concerned with that, I'm concerned with the weird feeling I'm getting off Abaddon like he's a whole other person than he'd been five minutes ago.

"Abaddon," I whispered his name hopping to get his attention.

"We're here," was all he said as he opened a door to a dark space. He entered making sure to move so that his wings didn't clip the edges of the door frame, I hesitated for a couple seconds unsure what I was about to walk into but followed shortly after.

Bam

I whipped around when the door slammed shut cutting off whatever light entered through the open door. I could feel my heart start racing as I thought about all the things the kids told me.

_He's going to hurt you._

_He's nothing but trouble._

_He's the devil with wings._

_Everything out of his mouth is a lie._

Their comments raced through my head as my breathing became faster.

"Abaddon?" I called out softly to the darkness only to get an evil laughter that answered my call.

"My, My Raven are you scared? Well you should be," just then a weight closed around my throat cutting off my air for a second before allowing me to breathe. I reached up to feel what seemed like a dog collar, I reached into me summoning my magic to my hands only to get them to engulf my hands for a second before fizzing out into oblivion.

"Like it I had it specially made to cancel out your powers, so you won't be able to cause any damage," I shivered knowing me as now at his mercy. A blinding light entered my eyes causing me to flinch back my hands flying to my face to block out some of the light.

"Don't like the lights on? I thought you'd like to know what I'm about to do to you," I blinked a couple times getting the spots the danced across my sight to go away, the sight that greeted me wasn't what I wanted to see. The first thing I saw was the giant king size bed with four shackles one each of the corners, nest was the table full of different knives of shape and size. My heartbeat pounded in my ears drowning out the sounds of Abaddon walking up behind me.

"Like it, this is all for you." A shiver ran through my body, next thing I knew I was on my back laying in the middle of the bed.

Clink!

Cold metal pressed against my wrists and ankles as Abaddon clipped the last shackle into place.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered unable to use my voice to yell at him. He turned to face me with an evil gleam in his blue eyes,

"I enjoy it and my master promised me that I would never get caught as long as I gave him the energy that I harvest for the people I kill," it was then that I knew he was truly crazy.

"Who is this master you serve?" I was terrified of the answer but I knew I had to ask it. Abaddon stared at me for a few seconds before answering.

"You should know him best of all, since he's your father,"

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"_ I screamed in my head unable to move or to speak.

"Shocked? That's right you thought you destroyed him 25 years ago but you only destroyed his body not his spirit, you failed in your quest to rid the universe of him and now you're going to pay for it." he picked a medium sized knife off the table testing the sharpness of it as he glided it over his fingers. It was then like a switch had been hit that I had control over my body, I started thrashing around like a fish out of water. I froze when I felt the cold steel of the knife gliding up my leg and to stop at my stomach.

"What are you going to do kill me?" I hissed out through clenched teeth, his smile grew even more causing another shiver to course through me.

"Not yet, I got a special request from your Father to do something special with you," he grabbed the bottom of my shirt putting the knife at the bottom and bringing his hand up cutting my shirt in half.

"What kind of request?" I asked squirming under his gaze that was locked on my body.

"He said to make sure you always remember that you are the portal," my eyes widened in realization of what he was about to do.

"No."

**Danny**

When I heard the first scream from Raven my blood boiled and rage filled my vision.

"X going in, over." I started to run towards the building only to stop when Roy started to yell in the ear piece.

"No X! We have to call the League only they can handle a situation like this…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"We can't wait every second we stall the more Raven gets hurt…."

"But if we don't have the League here we could get kicked off the team and get hunted by the government."

"I don't care all I care about is getting Raven out of there." I took off running again down the street taking off then ear piece and throwing it behind me making sure that Roy saw it go flying.

"I'm coming Raven," I thought racing up the stairs of the building skidding to a stop in front of the room door. Another scream came through the door breaking my heart to hear. I kicked the door with all my anger successfully breaking it off its hinges and sending it flying across the room. I marched in to see a scene in front of me that looks like it was out of a horror movie. Raven was chained to a king sized bed with shackles holding her down, a table full of knives right next to the bed each of them dripping with blood. I looked over at Raven again noticing Abaddon above her with another knife in his hand that was now cutting Ravens right arm. I finally took in what Raven really looked like, she was left in only her panties and blood covered her whole body staining it red, her hair coated in blood plastered across her face making seeing difficult for her.

"I suggest you get your hands off of her," I could tell my anger was evident in my voice. He stared at me for a couple more seconds before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Or what kid, you'll kill me?" I started to clench and unclench my fist resisting the urge to punch him.

"Yes that's exactly what I'll do," I slipped a knife into both of my hands making sure that Abaddon didn't notice.

"You kill me? That's a joke! Kid you haven't killed a man in your life before and you don't have the guts to try. And besides if you were how the hell would defeat someone like me," he hands and wings lit on fire but what shocked me the most was the burning red S symbol that started to form on his forehead.

"I was wondering when a little servant like you would get sent to get Raven. But I never thought that you would be a servant to Trigon," his eyes widened with every word that I said, he straightened up and dropped the knife on the table facing me at taking me seriously for the first time.

"What do you know about Scath?" I started laughing even with all my rage about to explode.

"Scath? You have to call him Scath? Wow you really must be low on the servant list because only the bottoms aren't allowed to say Trigons name. Oh and Abaddon catch," I threw both of the knives out of my hands sinking into Abaddon's chest before he could react, one in his heart and the other in his right lung. "I told you I'd kill you, but no you didn't believe me and that will be your downfall."

"But you won't get what you came for," he raised his flaming hands towards Raven sending a column of flames engulfing raven. I closed my eyes knowing that I failed to save Raven from this Dick head. When the flames subsided I opened my eyes expecting a burn black body but was left with a burning bed.

"What did you do to her," I was holding Abaddon against the wall with my hand squeezing his throat, the whole time he had a Joker smile on his face.

"I sent her to her father, to Scath. I sent her to the place where her kind belong, in hell." I released him surprising him as he fell to the ground in too much pain to move around. I knelt beside the rapidly growing puddle of blood surrounding Abaddon,

"Do you know that Silver is one of the best conductors of electricity?" I asked getting no response, "and guess what my knives that are stuck in you are made out of?" I asked this time he gathered up his remaining energy that he had left to turn and face me only to spit on my mask.

"Now Abaddon don't you know Angels aren't supposed to spit especially on other people's faces," I lit up my left hand with my electricity as his eyes widened in realization of what I was saying earlier.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

I looked over at the door as I got knocked down by the famous Batman.

"I was wondering when you would show up." I looked back to Abaddon who looked at Dick like he was his savior.

"X don't shock him we need him," I lowered my hand so it was just in front of knife currently in Abaddon's lung.

"Dick he sent Raven to hell, shouldn't I make his last moments on earth living hell?" shock was written all over Dicks face even with his cowl on.

"He sent her to Hell?" I nodded turning back to Abaddon grasping the handle sending 150 amps of electricity through him enough to kill three men.

"No!" I could feel Dicks hand on my shoulder for only a second before I hit the wall on the other side of the room. I laid flat on my stomach for a couple seconds figuring out what the hell just happened, the sound of footsteps brought me back to the present.

"He's dead, are you happy now? Do you know what you just did? You just killed our only lead to get Raven back, she's as good as gone thanks to you." I pushed myself off of the ground and onto my feet only to get slammed into the wall again, and a couple of fist holding me up.

"i know what i did, i just plucked a Pigeon." i was quite happy with that acompishment, but i just noticed something weird. Dick was holding me up against the wall and since i was a head taller than him he had to extend his arms all the way just to get my feet of the ground a coupld inches, i would have laughted and make some remark but I wasn't in the mood. I threw my leg out kicking Dick in his "sensitive place" forcing him to release me. As soon as my feet hit the ground I was out of the building and heading to the Titans base, more specifically my room.

* * *

><p><strong>let me first off say Sorry! it's been forever since i updated and it might take me a while since i'm going to my cousins wedding for a little less then a week and i do have a life. thx to all who reviewed and who read!<strong>

**DannyRaven Lover**


	24. Off to Hell we go

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but if I did I would be a millionaire!**

**Red X**

**Chapter 23**

**Red X/ Danny**

Let me tell you that if you ever try to get to hell it's easier than you think. Every time someone says 'go to hell' a mini portal opens up. Normal humans even super humans don't detect the portal when it opens only a few even know there are portals to hell everyone thinks it's impossible to get there unless you die and most of the time they'd be right but not if you're a person like me. We're nothing is impossible, and nothings out of reach.

"X what the hell do you think you're doing?" I set my chest down on the centre table in the living area of the command base.

"I'm getting Raven back," I shot back at Blake resisting the urge to punch him in the face at his stupidity.

"How are you going to do that? I thought you said she was in hell?" I shot one of my gluey X's at Blake's mouth shutting him up. I looked at the rest of the team that was staring at me every one of them couldn't stop twitching or moving out worry.

"I'm going to hell to get her back and you guys are coming with me," there was shock dripping off of them by the bucket full.

"X what's in the chest?" I look into Megan's brown eyes that had fear, power, and rage in them.

"This is my chest that has weapons in it that will allow you to fight the demons that your about to face and beat them," I deactivated all the security systems on the chest and opened the chest that hasn't been opened in about 25 years. The first thing I saw was the picture of me and raven kissing with the sun setting just behind us making the picture perfect.

"Yo Danny who are they?" Taylor swiped the picture from the chest before I could stop her, "OMG! This is you and Raven isn't it? That's why you're so determined to get her back! It's because you love her! Isn't it?" the others snatched it from her to take a look themselves. I sighed when each of them noticed she was right.

"All right I love her, and you all know my story of that girl I loved and her friends that I had their memory erased?" I got a nod from each of them, "well that's Raven and the teen titans." They all stared at me skeptically like I was shovelling them a bunch of Bull crap. I sighed once again and turned back to the chest to pull out a large shoe box taped shut, I tossed it to Devin since he was next to me,

"Look in there if you don't believe me." I could hear them digging through the box of pictures and drawings that I had stored in there. While they were learning history I was searching through the chest again looking for one of my many spell books that I knew I would need in this situation.

"Danny what is this?" Brandon held up a metal cylinder that was bolted shut.

"When I erased your parents memories I put them in that cylinder but Ravens I did differently I let her keep hers but I put almost like a wall in her mind that she can't destroy by herself. I knew that I would meet up with the Titans again so I didn't destroy their memories only store them." I pulled out the white book that I used to store Malchior in looking it over to see if I could still use the damn thing.

"All right put everything back in the chest we're going Demon hunting."

"But what about the weapons you told us about?" I gave myself a V-8 at my own stupidity.

"You all have your parent's powers right?" I got a choir of ya's, and mostly. I nodded a smile formed on my lips under the mask. "Then your all good, your powers work against demons."

"RED X! STOP WHAT EVER YOU'RE DOING AND GET READY TO BE ARRESTED FOR MURDER!"

"Shit! He got here faster than I thought he would," I muttered under my breath looking at the enrage Batman storming up to me.

"Sorry bats but I can't I have a rescue mission to get to," I shot two giant X's from my palms effectively wrapping around the Dark knight causing him to ungracefully fall to the floor.

"Hey Brandon do you think you can take the top off the cylinder?" I asked looking at the thrashing body of Dick Grayson.

"Sure but are you sure that giving them back their memories are the best idea you have?"

"Nope but if I die on this mission they might as well remember me, and besides Dick hates me more now than he ever did before," this got me some weird looks from the kids in front of me. "What? Let's just say that I and "Robin" didn't see eye to eye and leave it at that." Brandon nodded at that and changed into a green elephant since he couldn't open the container normally. I nodded and turned to Blake.

"If I release you will you yell "go to hell" for me with all of your rage and emotion in it?" he nodded with a strange look in his eyes that held the question of why? I nodded at his answer and grabbed the glob gagging him and used the mixture in my belt to release the goo without having to rip it off.

"Go to Hell!" I threw my arm out grabbing onto the invisible rip in space scaring the crap out of Becky because it was right beside her ear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing almost hitting Becky?" Roy was going to bitch my ear off if I didn't stop him, sometimes he's like his father too in some ways. I stuck my other fingers into the portal keeping it open only by my fingers; I pushed the portal open more until I could fit a person through the portal.

"Ok everyone that's coming to hell grab hands and follow me," I held out my hand and instantly felt a small hand enter mine. I turned around and saw Becky with a face that I've never seen before, a face that told me that she'd do anything to save Raven. I gave Brandon a nod as he stomped on the cylinder releasing the memories, he shifted back to human and grabbed onto Megan's hand that was the back of the line. I looked a couple seconds making sure that no one backed out before stepping into the portal. It was do or die.

**Raven**

Let me tell you that Hell is a lot better than people make it out to be in stories and what not. It looked like a modified version of my mind actually. Add a lot of fire, more of those four eyed birds, screaming souls, and demons everywhere and they'd be the same place.

"Raven," I whipped my body around as my name was hissed behind me my cape tangling at my feet, my eyes darted around trying to find the source that said my name.

"Over here," a figure emerged from the darkness and into the light allowing me to see it.

"Snake Demon," I whispered staring at the abomination of human and snake. It had the upper body of a human with scales, but the head and the legs were completely a snake. I shivered remembering reading about this kind of demon in one of my many books. It was said that they were one of the most intelligent demons and that they were once many but have reduced to a small few.

"You are to come with me, your Father demands your presence," I stare at him blankly until he grabs my arm and start to drag me to where my "Father" is waiting for me. My heart was racing a million miles a minute; a wild thought ran through my head at that moment, I'm the only one here with a heartbeat. The rocks formed right before we stepped allowing us to continue on towards our destination, every demon we passed either bowed or glared at us. My thoughts were jumbled up, Why were some bowing? I could understand the glares but why the bows?

"We're here," i looked up to see a giant black castle infront of me staring me down.

"Your Father awaits."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone for being to late! i've had triple A try outs and training to do which i sadly got cut form. (there was 8 goalies me being one of them, they took the best goalie and then they took the coaches daughter even though i was oviously better than her! that is why coaches shouldn't have kids playing on the team! anyway school started and that's taken alot of my time also and my life is just crazy! this is so far what i have that's why it's so short and i hope to update soon but no promises.<strong>

**Danny Raven Lover**


	25. Memories Return

Disclaimer- still do not own anything

AN- sorry about not updating, schools been hectic and I've hadn't had time to write at all! Too much sports, homework, and following my brothers sports to write and it's too hard to write in the car/ bus so... I'm babbling on with the story!

Red X/Danny

The plan was simple the team pretends to give up and go with the demons to Trigon's castle and while they're the distraction I'll find Raven and get her out but not before I get the team out as well. The plan started out great, the team got captured within 3 minutes as soon as I stopped telling them what to do.

"Take us to your leader!" I had to resist the urge to face palm myself as Becky shouted that out. But surely enough the demons did as she commanded and led them straight to Trigon's castle anyway. A five minute walk later and going through a giant pair of doors, the team, and me in the shadows, stood in the middle of a throne room, demons surrounded by every demon I knew of and more.

"Pathetic humans thinking that you stood any chance against me, thinking that you can beat me and take back my pathetic daughter," I grinded my teeth hearing him speak about raven that way, '_no one speaks about Raven that way.'_

"Bring her out!" I watched as 5 demons brought out a chained and bleeding Raven dressed in barely anything and what she did have on was all rags, and even thoughts were barely even there.

"if you're so desperate in getting this filth, then you shall battle my best warrior," he nodded to a group of demons who parted to show a super muscular demon in the shape of a human carrying twin blades crossed in an X behind his back, "if you beat him then all of you shall go home along with this filth." He threw her at his feet, as Raven lifted her head I could see tears pouring down her face and looking as pale as me when I'm in ghost form.

"Run! You can't beat him! That demon is the most powerful demon since Trigon himself!" I clenched my fists as well as she said that, she's finally given up hope. I finally lost it and yelled out,

"I accept the challenge Trigon!" everyone's heads swerved to the sound of my voice.

"Who dares enter my throne room without introducing himself?!" I chuckled a deep and almost evil laugh.

"I've been called many names before Ryan, Rorek, Danny, Red X, White Raven, but you can call me phantom," I stepped out of the shadow to gain many gasps in surprise.

"You!" I turned my head to look at Trigon who was starting to get up to attack me.

"Ah ah ah, you know the rules. One-on-one battle against the champion, mo one interferes; winner claims all the opponents' titles and wins all the prizes. So in other words you can't interfere with our battle and if you do you will wage war against the ghosts and you know that is a war that you cannot win," I could see pure fury on his face as I transformed into my ghost half earning another round of gasps but this times I could hear some growls. I looked over at raven with my hood up to see her on the ground clutching her head; I could tell that her memories were returning to her. I walked up to the demon unsheathing my two blades from my back and pumping ectoplasm into them turning them a green color.

**Third Person (I will be switching between calling him Danny and White Raven)**

It took White Raven three steps before the giant demon charged him head on, swinging his swords aimed to take off Danny's head. Ducking underneath them Danny swung out but with his right sword cutting the demon across both thighs, effectively cutting both legs off. The demon screamed out in pain as it dropped to the floor still clutching his twin swords.

"Give up you can't beat me, if not I'll kill you here and now," the only response was a glob of spit landing in front of Danny's feet. "Very well then." In a flash Danny was in front of the demon both swords raised ready to deliver the final blow when a laugh rang out across the room, not being affected by the laugh Danny swung down decapitating the demons head from his shoulders.

"Why do you laugh when your best soldier just died in two moves?" the question echoed in the room but was soon consumed in the laughter's volume. You could tell the laughter was starting to get to Danny as he started to walk towards Trigon, all the lower demons getting out of his was as fast as they could. The laughter was cut off when a knife lodged itself into Trigons shoulder, glowing a pale green.

"Ahhh that shut you up," the voice was tone of voice that came out of Danny wasn't something that the Titans could have ever thought could come out of him.

"Give us Raven and I'll let you live, but if not you will be waging war against the ghosts. I won fair and square so you have to honor the conditions that we agreed on before the battle." Raven was now getting on her feet, head still between her hands, and stumbling over to the group of hero's that had come to get her. Brandon caught raven before she fell, putting her arm around his shoulders and grabbing her waist he started to half drag her, half carry her to the doors out of the throne room.

"And with that we take our leave," White Raven gave a mock bow before leaving the same way the Titans left.

**Raven**

I couldn't believe the pain in my head right now. I would say it's the most painful thing that I've ever felt but then I'd be lying, it wasn't the most painful, the most painful is that Danny left me without a word and erased my memories of him that is the most painful part of this whole thing. I could feel Anger bubbling to the surface that only thing keeping it at bay was the pain that I was feeling and me not having any energy to do anything about it. I let the team carry me out of the throne room out onto the fire filled street.

"I'll create a portal to get us back home." I didn't know who said it but I had a sneaky suspicion it was Danny. The last thing I saw before darkness took over was the ice blue eyes of Danny looking down at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry not that long but i'm just trying to finish the story now. i've kinda lost my drive for this story so sorry<strong>


	26. A Very Bad Ending

"She looks so weak, helpless, something that Raven should never look like," were the only thoughts going through Danny's head as he looked at the pale almost white Raven that was currently lying on the medical bed.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to explain just what the hell just happened back there?" Brandon asked staring daggers at Danny's back, the silence stretched on until it was broken by one word.

"No,"

"No? What do you mean no?" Brandon's face was starting to glow a shade of crimson.

"I mean I can't. We have laws that don't allow us to tell the humans about treaties between the ghosts and demons, if I tell you that'll break the treaty creating a war that will most defiantly destroy the earth in the process." Danny said in the Batman voice leaving no room for discussion. A groan brought the group back to reality as they all focused on to now conscious Raven.

"Anyone get the licence of the truck that hit me?" Raven asked as she tried to sit up only for Danny to push her back down.

"Don't get up yet Raven, you need rest right now more than anything," The look in Ravens eyes was enough to let Danny know if he tried to argue that she'd make him regret him.

"How could you?" she asked now fully sitting up, "I loved you and you left me, you sealed my memories and you left!" the rest of the group was shocked at Ravens outburst but said nothing only moving back little by little.

"I hate you! I never want to see you again! Get out! Hell Get out of my life!"

"Fine, if that's what you want then I will," It was barely a whisper but everyone in the room heard it. Time slowed down as the silence took over,

"Time out."

"Clockwork."

"Daniel."

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked turning to look at the Master of Time who was currently in his adult form.

"Aren't you more interested about not being frozen without wearing one of my medallions?"

"Not really I'm now outside of even your control now, so are you going to tell me why you're here? Now of all the times that you could interfere, why now?"

"You were never supposed to end up like this, this isn't your future. The reason I come to you know is because you no longer have anything or anyone tying you to this reality, you now are able to have the happy future that you were always meant to have." Danny took one look at the frozen Raven in front of him; all he saw was hate, resentment, loathing, and absolute fury.

"I'll do it," changing into his elder form Clockwork gave a sad but knowing smile before tapping a button on the top of his time staff, reversing time. Danny let the feeling wash over him as he watched time start to move around him, before closing his eyes and allowing the Master of Time to do his work.

**~~~~Time skip to after reverse~~~~**

"Danny! Danny! Danny are you ok?" Danny opened his eyes to see Sam waving her hand in front of his face, snapping out of his trance he put on a smile at the obvious anger in her face at his lack of attention.

"Sam, you look funny when you look like that." Receiving a well-deserved smack on the back of his head was the only response before Sam stormed away from the two idiot boys.

"Dude not one of you smartest moves," Tuckers said typing on his PDA.

"Ya but she'll forgive us over time, and until then let's go hang out at the Nasty Burger."

"Clockwork you have interfered in the child's life yet again, and this time made him a being of greater evil than we ever anticipated." Turning around the old man known as clockwork gave an irritated sigh before addressing the observers that had come to pay him a visit.

"Everything is back to the way it should be; Daniel is not evil and has no memory of what has happened or what could happen. He is back being a hero and will live a good heroic life here."

"But what could happen? What if he remembers?" one of the observers questioned moving towards the now shifted child.

"He will never remember or have way of remembering even if he tries, he will never know."

"What about the girl? The demon's child?"

"She and all the rest will never know of the other, besides they live in another dimension it's not like they will ever meet again."

"But…"

"You have nothing to worry about, everything has been changed back to the way it was suppose to be. With that I'll ask you to take your leave," The observers took one last look at the adult looking at the screen which showed Danny and Tucker pigging out on burgers.

"I just hope you feel the same love in this world as you did in the other."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok i know this is a very very bad way to end the story but that's the only thing i could think of. i had this for a while, me and someone else(i won't mention so you don't hate mail them (there are some people out there that will do it)) were talking about them being my beta for the last chapter but they haven't responded in a couple weeks so i went screw you i'm posting it.<strong>


	27. To The people who want to redo my story

Ok since we all know I did a terrible job for an ending for those who have read that stupid idea of a challenge i am really sorry about that(i had it up earlier then deleted it). since a lot of you want to redo my story by all means go right ahead. make it better or worse than mine(just give it a better ending) im all fine with that just say somewhere that's it's a redo of mine please. more than one of you may do it over or none at all that's your decision and i really don't care my story is staying as is. i give permission to whom ever wants to redo my story to use all or none of my ideas that are in my story.

DannyRaven Lover


End file.
